


Wild Card

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [24]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Почти детективная история про умных блонди и хитрых федералов, а ещё про любовь и дружбу.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki, Katze/Morgan, Maxi/Norris (Ai no Kusabi)
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Card, «Дикая карта» — это карта, которая может служить представителем любой карты, независимо от масти и деноминации, и даже дублировать какую-нибудь из карт на руках играющего. Вот некоторые способы ввода в игру «диких» карт: а) в колоду из 52 карт добавляют одного-двух джокеров; б) двойки столь же популярны в качестве «диких» карт, как и джокеры; в) иногда «дикими» картами назначают тройки; г) «дикими» картами можно объявить «одноглазых» валетов, валетов «с усами» и даже «королей-в-профиль».

_...И пусть в моих поступках не было логики,  
Я не умею жить по-другому.  
(Валерий Меладзе)_

Макси задумчиво рассматривал огромный, перламутрово-розовый болид, резко затормозивший прямо возле входа в мастерскую, даже навскидку стоивший хрен знает каких карио, и только что чуть не разнёсший к херам его гараж вместе со всем инструментом, хламом и монгрельскими байками, мирно ждущими починки. Макси за долю секунды успел перепугаться до усрачки, когда штуковина, снеся хлипкий забор, попёрла прямо на стену — не сразу вспомнил, что Норрис ушёл в соседний магазин за покупками. Но потом вспомнил. Только поэтому и сдержался, когда срань неожиданно остановилась, почти приперев его к гаражу бампером странной, ломаной формы. Если бы Норрис был в это время внутри, Макси достал бы кувалду и хуярил по лобовому стеклу от души до тех пор, пока... Пока кувалда бы не сломалась. Потому что даже по предварительным оценкам стёклышко было не простое, как и вся хреновина целиком, похожая больше на маленький космический челнок, чем на спортивный аэромобиль. Похоже, трансформер-атмосферник, но странный какой-то. Модель класса «денег хоть жопой жуй», — оценил Макси.

Рассмотреть, кто же находится внутри, пока никакой возможности не представлялось. Оставалось ждать.

Что он и сделал: медленно достал из пачки сигарету, закурил и опёрся плечом о косяк чудом уцелевших полуоткрытых гаражных ворот. Пассажиры показываться не спешили.

Фары у хреновины потухли, ещё когда она врезалась в забор. Но точно не разбились, а просто выключились, или кто-то их выключил. Неоновым розовым светом светились только габариты, да противно мигал красным левый поворотник.

Наконец односторонне прозрачное стекло, из которого полностью состояла дверь со стороны водительского сиденья, бесшумно скользнуло назад, скрывшись под обвесами, а из освещённого розовым же приглушённым светом салона показалась, а потом осторожно ступила на землю длинная нога в белом, попсовом, сшитом из чего-то мягкого даже на вид сапожке с металлическими петельками и декоративной шнуровкой.

Недокуренная сигарета выпала у Макси изо рта, но он этого даже не заметил. Потому что за ногой из аэрокара показалась вторая нога, потом рука в белой перчатке и дальше — весь пассажир целиком.

«Баба», — почти беззвучно прошептал Макси, облизывая враз пересохшие губы.

Пассажир повернулся и уставился на него зелёными, невозможного, фантастического разреза глазами феи из гардианских сказок. Внимательно рассмотреть лицо у Макси не получалось — мешала тень от гаража и эта херова мигалка, но, кажется, баба была красивая и молодая.

Существо капризно поджало губки, явно подкрашенные блеском, делающим их пухлыми и влажными, несколько раз удивлённо моргнуло, похлопав длинными густыми ресницами, и звучным кантанте сказало:

— Ой, абориген. Здрасти.

— Мужик, — не отвечая на приветствие нежданного гостя, вслух констатировал Макси и полез в карман за новой сигаретой. «Точнее, парень», — поправился он про себя и закурил, прицельно выпустив туристу, а что это именно турист, а не гражданин, Макси ни капли не сомневался, в лицо струйку сизого вонючего дыма.

Парень сразу замахал перед лицом рукой, смешно сморщил нос и вдруг коротко и звонко чихнул.

— Будь здоров, придурок, — участливо пожелал Макси, хищно улыбнулся и почти вежливо сообщил: — Ты мне, мудило, чуть дом не разнёс.

— Да? — инопланетное чудо сделало шаг вперёд. Озадаченно посмотрело на замерший сантиметрах в тридцати от стены примыкающего к гаражу дома розовый бампер и смущённо сказало:

— Извините. Я случайно. Не знаю, как получилось.

«Обдолбанный», — Макси тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал, с интересом рассматривая полупрофиль и фигуру туриста почти в упор.

Парень оказался высоким и даже очень красивым. С розовыми густыми волосами до плеч — ну что за идиотская идея выкрасить патлы в цвет аэромобиля? Или наоборот: купить аэромобиль в цвет шевелюры? Одет он был в бело-золотую приталенную хрень, совсем не гармонирующую с розовым великолепием волос, белые брюки и подбитый белым же пушистым мехом короткий розовый плащ. Пиздец, какая роскошь! Обдрочился бы до обморока в душе на такую красотищу.

Парень повернулся анфас, и тут Макси заметил интересное.

На левой скуле привлекательного правильного лица наливался малиновый кровоподтёк, левая брючина выше колена была чёрно-красной от запёкшейся крови. «И тёмные пятнышки на одежде под плащом, скорее всего, тоже не орнамент, — обречённо подумал Макси. — Ну, встречай пиздец, приехали».

Подозрение, что приключения, назначенные мирозданием на эту ночь, только начинаются, крепло в голове воем далёкой полицейской сирены в Мидасе.

— Ты ранен? — поинтересовался Макси безразлично, указывая на пропитавшуюся кровью брючину и заранее ожидая и боясь получить кивок или утвердительный ответ.

— Не... Не знаю, — парень удивлённо посмотрел на свою ногу. — Кажется, нет. Не болит.

«Точно обдолбанный, — утвердился в начальных подозрениях Макси. — Может такое быть: вмазался и боли не чувствует, а потом — бац. Упадет и загнётся прямо на пороге».

Макси такое однажды видел.

Тогда Джиксы сцепились с бешеными псами Мэддокса в недавно открывшемся баре «Три педали» на соседней улице. Макси как раз зашёл туда перекусить и поболтать с барменом и теперь наблюдал драку из угла, флегматично попивая прохладный стаут. Тогда один из «псов» получил ножом в почку, но так и не понял, что ему крышка: перед тем, как стать жмуром, он даже успел отпраздновать со своими победу. Так и рухнул замертво со стаканом в руке.

Но этот пока помирать явно не собирался: с интересом крутил головой по сторонам, держался ровно и стоял на своих двоих вполне уверенно.

— Зовут-то тебя как, чудик? — уже без злости поинтересовался Макси.

Парень ненадолго задумался, уйдя в себя, красивое живое лицо отразило нешуточную работу мысли, а потом сказал то, что Макси опасался услышать больше всего.

— Ра... Ло... Кажется, Лола. Или нет... Точно не Лола. Ла... Может, Морган? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Макси и виновато пожал плечами.

— Пиздец, — обреченно констатировал тот.

— Я не помню! — растерянно подтвердил его выводы розововолосый. — Я что, вообще ничего не помню?! — и удивлённо уставился на Макси, как будто ожидая ответа. — Пусть пока Морган? — спросил он тоскливо. — Потом, может... Тогда поменяем.

— Пусть.

«Хотя... Кажется, это женское имя», — подумал Макси уже про себя.

— Ты точно не ранен?

Парень отрицательно помотал головой и вдруг, опасливо ткнув в аэрокар пальцем, как в дохлую крысу, пожаловался:

— Оно больше не едет.

— И слава члену Юпитера, — буркнул Макси. — Только что ехало, даже очень быстро, — засунув голову в салон, он внимательно осмотрел и заценил нутрянку. Нутрянка была заебись. Такой дорогущей комплектации Макси не видел и по инфонету. Явно делалось на заказ, но приборная доска простая, как для дебилов: штурвал, две педали и три стандартных шкалы со стрелочками, навигатор и ещё какой-то пиптик со шкалой.

Никаких регуляторов температуры в салоне, наклона сидушек, обдува и прочей хрени. В дорогих моделях компьютер делал всё это, подчиняясь мысленному приказу пилота.

— Я на кнопочку жал — жал, — пожаловался Морган, — а оно совсем не заводится.

Макси тяжело вздохнул, скептически покосился на парня, сел в розовое, ну просто заебись удобное сидение, и тоже нажал пуск. Аэрокар не завёлся, зато в центре приборной панели зажглась и замигала зелёная надпись: «Попытка угона! Немедленно покиньте салон. Блокировка систем произойдёт через пять... четыре... три...»

Макси стремглав кинулся вон из салона, на порожке оступился и неудачно приземлился на бок в пылюку.

— Какого хуя ты не сказал, что тут не сигналка, а система «свой-чужой»?! — заорал он, быстро вскочив на ноги.

— Извини, забыл, — испуганным голосом сказал парень. — Это не «свой-чужой». Это «эксклюзив контроль», — тоскливо добавил он спустя пару секунд.

— Тогда по-олный пиздец...

Макси печально смотрел на розовую хрень, которая быстро меняла форму и в считанные секунды не только закрыла двери, но и задраилась нахуй полностью. Хорошо, его там уже не оказалось, вряд ли кислорода хватило бы больше, чем минут на пятнадцать. Аэромобиль-трансформер превратился в большое розовое яйцо без «ручек» и «ножек», сделать из которого назад яхту, теперь сможет только диспетчер контроля фирмы производителя с индивидуального пульта. А есть ли такой на Амои — Юпитер его знает.

Технологии «эксклюзив контроль» появились только недавно и стоили безумных, просто баснословных денег. Единственный вид сигналки, которую не смогли и, может быть, никогда не смогут обойти даже хакеры Нил Дартс. Идеальная защита от угона. Макси специально не видеоролик, а целую информподборку во внешсети просмотрел. Компьютер аэрокара опознаёт хозяина, синхронизируясь с ритмами его головного мозга. А они, как известно, не отпечатки пальцев — строго индивидуальны, имитация невозможна. Вот как-то так, а схемы там всякие, умные слова — этого Макси не понял.

— А-ху-е-е-еть... — подвёл он итог случившемуся. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось повернуть красавчика задницей к себе, а лицом к дырке в заборе, которую он проделал своим драндулетом, и... нет, просто дать хорошего пинка. Благотворительность в Кересе достоинством не считалась, а скоро придёт Норрис. Можно было бы поужинать, поебаться, а потом завалиться перед голоэкраном на диване в обнимку и жрать чипсы с сыром из большого хрустящего пакета.

— И что мне теперь делать? — обескураженно рассматривая огромное розовое яйцо, тоскливо спросил Морган.

— А-ху-е-е-еть, — повторил Макси и полез за телефоном. Поебаться и завалиться на диван с чипсами откладывалось на неопределённое время.

Главное, чтобы Катце оказался на Амои, а не свалил на Ларго или ещё куда.

***

К счастью, Катце оказался на месте и трубку взял почти тут же, но странным туристом совсем не заинтересовался:

— Уложи его спать. Проспится — утром всё вспомнит, отправишь домой. Если при деньгах — попроси компенсацию за ущерб, — голос Катце в трубке звучал устало.

— Да какой там ущерб? Забор сломал — вот и вся беда. Завтра починю. Только, Катце... Он в кровище весь и спать вряд ли ляжет. Взвинченный такой, дёрганый. Вот сейчас: по сторонам озирается, как будто на тот свет попал, ещё чуть — и бросится наутёк.

— Ну и пусть себе бежит, тебе-то что? — Катце зевнул в трубку. — А в крови — так мало ли? Богатенькие туристы в мидасских борделях так отрываются, что иногда лучше не знать, чья кровь и откуда. Если друг друга порезали, пусть полиция разбирается, это их дело.

— Ну-у-у, до полиции ещё добраться надо, — с сомнением протянул Макси. — А далеко он пройдёт по Кересу ночью, как думаешь?

— Хороший ты человек, Макси, — Катце опять зевнул и, недолго подумав, предложил: — Довези до границы с Мидасом и там выпусти. Тебе же проблем меньше.

— Угу, — ехидно согласился Макси. — А розовое яйцо на полдвора — это, скажешь, никакая и не проблема? Его я куда дену? Слышь, Катце, — спросил осторожно. — Я тебе фотку послал. Посмотри, что за хрень. Я такое раньше, кажись, в сети видел, но вдруг ошибаюсь. Хотя, вряд ли.

— Сейчас посмотрю, — на том конце что-то пикнуло, а потом вернувшийся в трубку уже совсем не сонный, а весьма встревоженный голос сказал: — Никуда его не отпускай. Это не атмосферник, а спортивная одноместная мини-яхта типа «универсал».

— Что за хрень? — осторожно спросил Макси и на всякий случай взял неожиданного гостя, который принял наконец какое-то решение и собирался выйти в проделанный им же проём, за ткань плаща.

— Стой, я сейчас, — попросил полушёпотом и показал указательным пальцем на телефон. — Сейчас договорю, и всё решим. Не уходи.

Парень неуверенно кивнул и вырываться не стал.

— У-у-у, Макси, это хрень крайне редкая и дорогая, — сказал Катце, что и так было понятно. — И, как минимум, это не атмосферник, а...

— А универсал, — едко закончил за него Макси. — Ты что, за придурка меня держишь? Мне достаточно сказать один раз. Я механик и в классах яхт, хоть и виртуально, но разбираюсь, что такое «универсал» — прекрасно знаю. Как она в Кересе очутилась — вот что мне интересно.

— Извини, не проснулся, — буркнул Катце.

— Я тебя разбудил? Блин...

— Ничего. Ума не приложу, как в Кересе очутилась космическая яхта. Посмотри, там где-то номер должен быть.

— Точно! Вот я тупой! — обрадовался Макси. — Подожди! — кинул он розововолосому, зашёл в гараж, взял сканер, быстро считал невидимый глазу электронный чип аэромобиля и отправил его Катце.

— «Розовый бутон». Космическая яхта типа «Шторм», порт прописки Таурия-3, Бета Ригеля, — тут же сообщил тот. — Владелица: Морган Гиас эль Дайта Рэ.

— Ё-ёбаные пассатижи! — обрадовался Макси. — Этот сказал, что его зовут Морган! Значит, не всё забыл.

— Нихрена он не Морган, — сквозь зубы процедил Катце. — Владелец яхты — женщина, а у тебя мужик.

— Ну... парень. Парня тоже могут звать Морган, — не согласился Макси и радостно помахал рукой Норрису, который слез с аэробайка, держа в левой руке пакет с продуктами и теперь с интересом рассматривал гигантское розовое яйцо, сломанный забор и странного розововолосого типа.

— Норрис, — протянул он тому правую руку.

— Я Ра... Ла... Морган, — неуверенно поприветствовал его тип.

— Так Ра или Ла?

Парень смутился, а Норрис беззаботно рассмеялся.

— Не бзди, чувак, сейчас разберёмся!

— Катце, — назидательно начал Макси, довольно таращась на туго затянутую в кожаные штаны крепкую задницу Норриса. — Система «эксклюзив контроль» предполагает, что за штурвалом яхты может находиться только владелец. Понимаешь? Никакой мужик на яхте бабы летать не может. Компьютер его не пустит. Понимаешь? Двигатель не заведётся. Понимаешь?

— Понимаешь, — буркнул Катце. — Понимаешь, что поспать уже не получится. Веди его в дом, скоро буду.

— А это что? Какая-то помойка? — без тени брезгливости, просто констатируя факт, дружелюбно спросил парень, с интересом рассматривая гору сложенных друг на друга старых, разбитых байков, которые Макси с Норрисом скупали по дешёвке, а потом разбирали на запчасти.

— Трущобы, — не разочаровал его Макси. — Девятый район, Керес. Слышал?

— Не... Не помню.

— Тут живут те, кто не согласен подчиняться властям и следовать правилам системы Зейн.

— А... йа...

— А ты ничего не помнишь, — согласно покивал Норрис. — Мы уже поняли. Тут живут бедные, но гордые и свободные люди. Ну, многие из них гордые и... почти свободные и... Да ладно, оно тебе и нахер не надо. Пойдём, выпьем чаю с кофе и подождём Катце.

— Пойдём, — покладисто кивнул парень и пошёл за Норрисом в дом.

— Доверчивый, — буркнул Макси. — Повезло, что ко мне приехал, а не ещё куда.


	2. Глава 2

Если день начинается подлянкой, заканчивается он всегда тоже подлянкой, и если с утра тебе позвонит дебил, весь день донимать будут исключительно дебилы, а если нормальные, то всё равно по дебильным вопросам.

Сегодня был именно такой день, с утра его доставали редкие придурки. Поэтому когда вечером позвонил Макси, а он был вполне нормальным парнем, всё равно оказалось, что сон откладывается, надо срочно подниматься, одеваться и тащиться в Керес. Этому Катце ничуть не удивился и даже немного обрадовался. Правила, даже если это правило падающего бутерброда, закон подлости или феномен утреннего дебила, нарушаться не должны. Потому как в этой проклятой Рагоном жизни хоть что-то должно оставаться незыблемым, как самоуверенность господина Минка, чтоб он был здоров.

Последняя неделя у Катце выдалась очень сложной.

А началось всё с того, что хитрожопые ребята из Межпланетэкспо решили кинуть Катце на очень большие, просто невероятные деньги. А в его лице поиметь господина Минка, Синдикат, Танагуру и всю Амои в ту самую дырку, о которой вслух говорить не принято, но думать иногда приятно.

Сделка была не крупной, а очень крупной и заключалась нелегально, что сокращало время, вдвое снижало тендерный лимит и обнуляло расходы обеих сторон в виде налогов, аукционных сборов, сертификации продукции и многого другого.

А надо-то было всего поставить дополнительные роботизированные линии, дроидов-ремонтников и наладчиков оборудования на одну из WN, а именно WN-16/16. Небольшую планету без атмосферы и жизни, которую Межпланетэкспо, выкупила и превратила в огромный завод по добыче цветных металлов. Заказ на миллиарды кайро сразу показался Катце уж слишком сладким. Предоплата покрывала затраты на производство продукции, но едва-едва. Всё остальное получатель услуг должен был выплатить по факту доставки и монтажа.

Условия вполне обычные, если бы всё оформлялось официально.

Катце, у которого был нюх на любые виды кидалова, сразу предупредил Ясона, что шулерам из Межпланетэкспо не доверяет и что носом чует разводняк.

Ясон думал недолго и приказал сделку заключить.

«Разводняк, говоришь? — усмехнулся он. — Ладно, посмотрим, в чьей колоде больше тузов». Катце его весёлость тогда очень не понравилась. Шеф, конечно, был элита и не просто элита, а блонди, но авантюрист ещё тот, кто бы и что бы по этому поводу не думал. И если жёлтая вода стучала господину Минку в голову, оставалось успокаивать себя тем, что пока все его полулегальные махинации заканчивались благополучно.

Предчувствие Катце не обмануло. Межпланетэкспо решило их кинуть самым простым и примитивным способом — просто не заплатить, сделав вид, что никакого оборудования и дроидов с Амои они не получали. А нелегальность сделки была гарантией того, что амойцы волну поднимать не станут.

Естественно, «предохранительный клапан» для всего механизма был предусмотрен. Ни роботизированные линии, ни дроиды, составлявшие с ними как бы единое целое, не включатся без специального товарного кода. Но в Межпланетэкспо сидели жуки жирные и наглые, видимо, не один раз проворачивавшие такие афёры и поднаторевшие на взломе даже очень сложных товарных кодов.

К их несчастью, Ясон Минк про это странным образом догадывался. И вот неделю назад гром наконец грянул.

Спецы Межпланетэкспо определили нужные параметры кода и ввели его, активировав нагло стыренную продукцию. Дроиды исправно «проснулись» и бодро понеслись распаковывать контейнеры, наладчики — крутить гайки, а бессовестные кидалы из Межпланетэкспо пошли отдыхать, посмеиваясь над наивными амойцами. И только к утру, когда комплекс WN-16/16 неожиданно дал предупредительный залп из протонных пушек, обеспечивающих противометеоритную защиту завода, по спешащему к стыковочной станции рудовозу компании, стало понятно, что ситуация несколько изменилась, и в очень неприятную сторону.

Теперь не совет директоров Межпланетэкспо игнорил попытки господина Катце связаться с ним, а наоборот, господин Катце, заручившись указаниями Ясона Минка, делал вид, что знать не знает ни о каких заказчиках и о WN-16/16 ровным счетом ничего.

«Проходимцев и ловчил надо учить, — безразлично сказал Ясон. — Давно стоило их напугать. Да так, чтобы другим было неповадно нарушать договора с Амои. Неважно, написаны они или заключены устно. Подождём».

И они подождали.

К вечеру следующего дня добыча руды на заводе WN-16/16 была остановлена полностью, сам он — законсервирован, а система противометеоритной защиты перенастроилась так, что палила по всем приближающимся к планете объектам без разбора. Спецы корпорации заподозрили, что их самих развели, как лохов, покувыркались сутки для очистки совести и послали руководству сообщение: «Ничего не выходит — надо сдаваться».

Утром Катце таки согласился поговорить кое с кем из Совета директоров и объяснил, что никакого отношения к рейдерскому захвату произошедшее не имеет. Продукция Амои рассчитана на честного покупателя, который не станет лезть в ЦПУ программируемого логического контроллера компьютерных систем самостоятельно. Во избежание вот таких неприятностей.

Но типы из руководства Межпланетэкспо оказались изумительными нахалами и заявили, что ничего подобного не делали, «оно само сломалось», и платить по счетам, как и оплачивать неустойку за «риск одностороннего расторжения сделки с невыгодными для поставщика условиями» отказались.

«Нет денег — нет планеты, — коротко и ясно объяснил Ясон свою позицию. — Всего доброго!»

«Зря думаете, что это сойдёт вам с рук», — прошипел директор корпорации, господин Ваци.

«Вы угрожаете?» — безразлично поинтересовался блонди, едва удостоив господина Ваци холодным взглядом.

«Как можно? — елейно улыбнулся тот. — Мы не злодеи и не террористы, господин Минк. Но если у вас вдруг возникнут какие-то неприятности... Неважно, какие... Вы знаете, где искать помощь. И не забывайте, что день простоя моего завода будет обходиться Амои в...» И он назвал цифру, от которой у Катце поднялись и зашевелились волоски на жопе, а Ясон Минк только нежно улыбнулся и сказал, что теперь знает, сколько ему попросить в качестве компенсации за просроченный платёж. Господин Райно Ваци невежливо отключил связь, и Катце оставалось надеяться, что Ясон знает, что делает.

Оценочная стоимость корпорации Межпланетэкспо была соизмерима со стоимостью производственных мощностей Танагуры. Значит, и возможности ей не уступали. Оставалось набраться терпения и ждать, чем закончится дело. Нервы это мотало здорово. Но вчера Ясон сказал: «Расслабься. Дальше — мои проблемы. Даю тебе сутки отдыха». Поэтому Катце и расслабился, а как же не подчиниться, если шеф настаивает? Поехал домой, поел, лёг в постель, проспал почти целый день и проспал бы ещё и ночь, но тут позвонил Макси.


	3. Глава 3

— Рики, ты мне нужен, — Ясон в полном боевом прикиде, то есть в сьюте — рабочей одежде блонди — возвышался над ним скалой, сложив руки на груди.

— Падажжинемного. Я занят.

— Рики, у нас проблемы.

— У тебя всегда проблемы. Я привык.

— Что за наглый, упрямый монгрел!

— Что за надоедливый блонди!

— Ладно, сам выпросил, — Ясон, словно Рики не весил вообще нисколько, поднял его в воздух и перекинул через плечо.

— Ай, поставь, сука! — Рики попробовал вывернуться, но не слишком активно. Пока не пришёл Ясон, он зверски скучал, а теперь скуки как не бывало. — Отпусти меня!

— Нет. Поможешь мне.

— Ладно, что на этот раз? Ясо-он? Не молчи, мне же интересно. Ясон! — он получил ощутимый хлопок по пятой точке. — Ай! — рука в перчатке погладила напрягшуюся задницу. Ясон Минк величественно выплыл из собственных апартаментов с тяжёлой ношей.

Блонди, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, снял Рики с плеча, с серьёзным видом поправил на нём задравшуюся чёрную футболку и усадил на подушку рядом с собственным креслом в кабинете.

— От чего я тебя оторвал? — спросил невозмутимо.

— Песню сочинял, — недовольно буркнул тот и оценивающе глянул на высокого инопланетника со знаком дипслужбы на лацкане синего пиджака и с неприятной улыбчивой рожей, замершего в кресле для посетителей.

Если он правильно понял блонди, этого типа сейчас предстояло «прочесть».

— Прошу прощения, господин Балаж. Это Рики, — господин Минк церемонно взмахнул рукой в белой перчатке. — Он мой питомец. Глуповат немного, зато на редкость шкодлив и предприимчив. Пусть тут посидит, так всем будет спокойней.

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек, — вежливо поприветствовал дядя, рассматривая Рики с понятным удивлением: появление в кабинете смуглого мускулистого парня лет двадцати, совсем не похожего на тех пэтов, которых привыкли видеть инопланетники, не могло не насторожить ушлого поца. Рики знал, что слухи про странного консульского питомца давно просочились не только за пределы Танагуры. Поговаривали, что парень — бывший бандит из трущоб, неуправляемый и опасный, и когда у него плохое настроение, справиться с ним может только сам Ясон Минк. Ещё говорили, что консул с ним спит, но как раз это в Союзе Федераций никого не волновало.

— И те-е не хворать, чувак, — буркнул Рики, стараясь соответствовать заявленным характеристикам. — Не пялься, дырку прожжёшь.

— Рики нам не помешает, — успокоил Ясон насторожившегося было инопланетника. — Песню и тут сочинять можно, — примирительно обратился он к странному пэту. — Так безопаснее, — это было сказано уже гостю.

— А какую песню? — прогнозируемо купился наивный дядя.

— Ахуенную, — довольно сообщил Рики. — Рэп, блядь, музон Кереса. Слыхал?

— Му-з-э-э Кереса? — испугано посмотрев на безмятежно застывшего в кресле Ясона, проблеял дядя.

— Я вижу, ты в теме, — довольно покивал Рики. — Привет, хоуми. Дай пять, братан, — и протянул гостю руку.

Чтобы не вытянуть руку для рукопожатия на всю длину, дядя даже привстал, сделав шаг вперёд, и протянул ладонь, сложив пальцы уточкой. «О, Рики, тебе не только не рады, но даже не считают нужным это скрывать. Лицемер и пройдоха, но чего ещё ждать от людей этой профессии? Послушаем, посмотрим, подумаем, с какой стороны тебя удивить, как говорит господин Зави».

Рукопожатие инопланетника оказалось неприятным. Ладонь влажная, и пульс колотит, как будто за хозяином по пятам гонится инфаркт. Пальцы подрагивали. «Нервничает, но не уважает нихрена, — внутренне усмехнулся Рики. — То, что надо».

Кажется, сегодня Рики ждала интересная задачка, уже и не обидно было, что Ясон так бесцеремонно прервал его уединение. Сегодняшний дядя наивным простаком не был — битая собака, лишнего не сболтнёт. Придётся немного пошалить.

— Хочешь, спою первый куплет? — интригующе подмигнув, предложил он инопланетному хмырю. — Второй я ещё не придумал.

На самом деле это был и не вопрос вовсе, поэтому ждать Рики не стал, включил бит на наладоннике погромче и размеренно и громко продекламировал:

«Эй, красотка! Какие сиськи!»

Потом не отказал себе в удовольствие посмотреть, как сузились и зло сверкнули синие глаза Ясона, и удовлетворённо закончил:

«Но мимо проходи.  
Ведь я не твой герой.  
Люблю я  
Большие  
Мужские письки!»

Инопланетник громко икнул. Его намертво приклеенная улыбка медленно видоизменялась и теперь стала походить на гримасу боли. Он покраснел, беспомощно посмотрел на благосклонно улыбающегося Ясона и выдавил:

— О-очень... жизненно.

— Спасибо, Рики, — церемонно поблагодарил блонди. — А теперь посиди тихонько, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Искусство трущоб, — обратился он уже к инопланетнику. — Своеобразно, но, согласитесь, не лишено очарования. Амои огромна, каждый район — свой менталитет. Надо быть в курсе, — Ясон лучезарно улыбнулся. — Но я весь внимание, господин Балаж.

Дядька опасливо покосился на Рики, уткнувшегося в свой наладонник, откашлялся, чтобы немного прийти в себя, и перешёл к делу.

История действительно оказалась очень интересная: воняло от неё, как из кересского сквозного подъезда.

Космический лайнер, следовавший на Амои с богатенькими туристами на борту, должен был пройти пространственный переход и появиться в районе Ларго, но неожиданно нигде не появился. Более того, до этого тоннеля так и не добрался, исчезнув в зоне радиомолчания в «ничейном» космосе, и не появился на радарах диспетчеров амойских станций слежения в нужное время.

А так как портом приписки его числился Верван, сообщение о неожиданной остановке двигателей прямо перед уходом в зону радиомолчания он послал на родную планету, представителем которой на Амои является господин Люци Балаж.

И, конечно, по совершенно случайному стечению обстоятельств, Верван был именно той планетой, где основательно окопалась Межпланетэкспо, превратив этот мирок в собственную небольшую империю.

Господин Балаж очень переживает, ведь, по оценкам экспертов, поломка грозила взрывом двигателей и гибелью лайнера. А на нём летит много важных людей (вот список) плюс господин Рауль Ам, главный биотехнолог Амои, который транзитом возвращается с Мю Денеба. Конечно, лайнер пропал вне зоны приоритетов Амои, поэтому никакие неприятности Синдикату и господину Минку в его лице не грозят, даже если произойдёт взрыв. В конце концов, до этого инцидента полёты на планету развлечений всегда были безопасны, один раз — ерунда! Всего лишь небольшая антиреклама... Да-да, господин Балаж понимает, что рейс осуществляла не амойская туристическая компания, и смерть даже такого количества людей в космосе иногда случается. Но он всё равно должен был предупредить и думает, что Ясон Минк лично свяжется с господином Райно Ваци для уточнения совместных действий по предотвращению...

Опа!

В принципе, дальше можно было слушать вполуха. Основное инопланетник сказал. А историю с самозаконсервировавшейся станцией WN-16/16 Рики знал из первых рук. Дальше предстоял торг. Лайнер за планету.

Господин Райно уверен в безнаказанности — чтобы доказать причастность корпорации к инциденту, нужно иметь хотя бы повод для начала расследования. А сделка по WN-16/16 нелегальна, светить её нельзя, поэтому связать неожиданную аварию с зависшей у верванцев немаленькой суммой денег и «поломавшейся» планетой не получится.

Ясону придётся туго.

— Господин Ваци понимает, как дорожит Амои своим лучшим биотехнологом. Такая знаменитость, Рауль Ам — огромная потеря, — продолжал словоизлияние Люци Балаж. — Корпорация готова к переговорам по всем вопросам. По всем без исключения вопросам, — многозначительно повторил наглый тип.

Лайнер нужно найти и вернуть, жизни людей спасать. Поэтому стоит забыть все прежние разногласия, пойти на уступки, подумать о сотрудничестве и компромиссах.

На этих словах Рики напрягся — стало интересней. Переговоры, а никак не жёсткий ультиматум. Неожиданный поворот. Имея все козыри на руках, корпорация готова к компромиссам?

— Не клеится! — громко озвучил он свои мысли.

Господин Балаж вздрогнул и недоумённо посмотрел на босоногого смуглого Рики в коротких, до колен, чёрных брюках. Тот зашевелился, поменял позу — вытянул одну ногу вперёд, а вторую согнул в колене.

— Что не клеится? — участливо спросил Ясон, благосклонно взъерошив ему и без того растрёпанную шевелюру.

— Слышь, чувак, — Рики поднял взгляд от планшета и посмотрел на верванца. — Придумай рифму к слову «очко». Второй куплет не клеится.

— О...Очко? — ошарашенно переспросил тот.

— Рифма нужна правильная, с буквой «ч» и чтобы «о» в конце. Типо «пивко» и «сачком» — не катит.

Ясон умильно улыбнулся и, не мигая, уставился на инопланетника тяжёлым взглядом.

Дядя задумался, пожевал губами и через минуту ожидаемо произнёс:

— Э-э, непростая задачка, как на первый взгляд. Надо подумать.

— Ясный хер, непростая. Как на первый взгляд, — передразнил Рики. — Буду думать. И ты тоже думай, бро. Надумаешь — сообщи.

Ясон кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и спросил, что считают эксперты господина Ваци? Сколько времени осталось на поиск, то есть до взрыва двигателей?

Господин Балаж замялся, опасливо покосился на вновь зашевелившегося Рики и, смутившись, ответил, что часа три у них точно есть, подтвердив и так понятное: или WN-16/16, или лайнеру конец. Ни на какие поисковые и спасательные операции трёх часов, безусловно, бы не хватило. Значит, решение проблемы исключительно в руках корпорации и зависит от переговоров и принятого Ясоном решения.

***

— Он тебе врёт, — сообщил Рики, как только за верванцем закрылась дверь.

— Какое тонкое замечание, — бледные губы блонди изогнула саркастическая усмешка. — Обязательно врёт. Если правда всплывёт, любая юридическая инстанция признает случившееся ничем иным, как захватом заложников, предпринятым с целью шантажа. Поэтому господин Балаж сегодня установил личный рекорд по плотности намёков на длину речи. Я рад, что ты заметил.

— Ты шутишь? — хохотнул Рики. — Думаешь, я полчаса ломал комедию, чтобы открыть страшную тайну — господин Балаж врёт?

Ясон скептически приподнял бровь.

— Твои железные мозги даже не в состоянии понять, как сложно на самом деле устроен человек.

— Они не железные, — терпеливо возразил Ясон. — А этот говнюк знает намного больше, чем сообщил. Но отправить его Жильберу и выпотрошить наизнанку я не могу — дипломатическая неприкосновенность.

Рики сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и многозначительно кивнул. Ясон ругался, а такое случалось редко. Значит, завёлся не на шутку — это всегда обещало интересное.

— Говнюки в Кересе в ассортименте, — он не стал спорить с очевидным. — Я повидал их всех видов.

Рики говорил правду. Наебалово — любимый вид развлечения и основной принцип существования в трущобах. Натянуть тут пытаются по сто раз на день: раком и боком, в лоб и хитростью, развести на деньги, отношения, обещания или просто дармовую сигаретку. Иногда ты идёшь на уступку, но чаще посылаешь говнюка подальше или разводишь его в ответ. Не дай себя наебать — тогда тебя начнут уважать, тогда в Кересе с тобой начнут считаться. Сильных боятся, умных боятся и уважают. Если не научиться видеть говнюков, будешь голодным и битым.

— У меня было не так много времени, блонди, чтобы разобраться с ним, — не упустил возможность немного покрасоваться Рики. — Пришлось действовать тонко.

Ясон громко рассмеялся:

— Очень тонко! Кстати, стихи были прекрасны, — похвалил он сквозь смех. — Лицо этого верванца я не забуду никогда.

Рики недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Рад, что ты оценил, — буркнул он и сменил тон с игривого на почти серьёзный. — Когда этот тип готовился к переговорам, он, сам знаешь, продумал всё до последнего жеста, до малейшей интонации. Нужно было как-то подрихтовать ему покерфейс. Так, чтобы наверняка сбить с волны. Понимаешь? Заставить снять маску, вынудить проявить эмоции. А кулаками в Эос делать это как-то не принято.

— Досадное упущение, — согласился Ясон.

— Он должен был начать шевелиться. Не только стандартные, обкатанные на подобных переговорах жесты и мимика — понимаешь?

— И ты посчитал, что для этого лучше всего подойдёт стишок про большой член? — скептически поинтересовался Ясон.

— Про большую письку, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, поправил Рики. — Большой член господин Балаж, пожалуй, проглотил бы, не подавившись. А писька застряла поперёк горла.

— И-и? — нетерпеливо протянул блонди.

— И, во-первых, он в курсе всех деталей авантюры, — смилостивился Рики.

Ясон благосклонно кивнул — он думал точно так же.

— А во-вторых, — Рики сделал короткую драматическую паузу. — Он что-то знает. И очень боится, что это станет известно тебе. Какой-то нюанс, неприятный момент, вроде бы мелочь, но эта мелочь очень мешает господину Балажу наслаждаться победой.

— Думаешь, он блефует? — сузив ставшие почти фиолетовыми глаза, заинтересованно уточнил Ясон.

— Нет, не блефует, — Рики на минуту задумался. — Это что-то другое. Не могу точнее выразить впечатления, но если буквально: скажи ты господину Райно «нет» по возврату WN-16/16 сразу, никакого взрыва в ближайшее время не произойдёт.

— А не в ближайшее? — осторожно уточнил Ясон.

Рики направил указательный палец ему в грудь, как пистолет:

— Бах! Идеальный вопрос. Идеальный, — он, наконец, понял. — Похоже, кидалы из корпорации немного поторопились, и господину Балажу это очень не нравится. Заказали игру, понадеявшись на прикуп, а карта не пришла, и чистой победы в один удар не получилось. Вот и решили переговариваться — тянут время, предлагают сыграть вслепую. Мы думаем, что у них на руках чистая десятерная, а у них где-то дырка. Плюс надежда, что мы эту дырку не заметим. Отчаянные ребята. Или они что-то не предусмотрели.

— Откуда терминология?

— Из одной карточной игры на деньги, — пояснил Рики. — В Кересе она не так популярна, как «жиголо», в ней думать надо, но мне нравилась. «Засунуть взятку на мизере» означает поймать на мелочи и выиграть.

— Мне нравится, — заинтересовался Ясон. — Научишь?

Рики сделал вид, что задумался:

— Пожалуй, нет. Тот вариант, когда ты станешь обыгрывать меня вчистую почти сразу. Лучше «жиголо».

— Обойдёшься, — остудил его блонди. Любимая игра монгрелов про то, кто в сексе будет снизу, зависящая большей частью от расклада, а не от умения думать, Ясону не нравилась.

— Насколько ты уверен в своих выводах? — блонди вернулся к основному вопросу, его неподвижный взгляд в пустоту говорил, что модифицированная часть человеческого мозга в этот же момент выполняет анализ данных.

— Крепко уверен, — успокоил его Рики. — Ищи дырку, Ясон. Она есть, а мы по любому в игре, и пасовать не стоит. Попробуем как минимум не проиграть. Лучше, конечно, выиграть, но...

Рики посмотрел на блонди с сомнением, и тот отрывисто кивнул — он принял решение:

— Я вызвал Жильбера Домину, он будет через двадцать минут. Для начала меня очень занимает вопрос, каким образом Рауль оказался на верванском лайнере. О наших разногласиях с Межпланетэкспо по WN-16/16 Служба безопасности была предупреждена.

— Двадцать минут? — Рики скользнул на пол и, как верный пэт, устроился у Ясона в ногах, но вместо того, чтобы задремать, засунув в ухо наушник, встал на колени и потянулся к застёжке его брюк. — Успеем.

Взгляд Ясона мгновенно снова стал осмысленным. Кажется, он немного растерялся, но Рики хорошо изучил характер блонди. Когда Ясон на взводе, неважно, по какому поводу, от секса он не отказывается никогда. Стоит только повернуть его мысли в нужном направлении. Тогда скопившаяся злость, азарт и желание вцепиться в горло врагу реализовывались в самом правильном и желаемом направлении. Поэтому возражений он ждать не стал и уверенно высвободил из светлых брюк быстро крепнущий под умелыми пальцами член блонди.

Ясон напрягся и замер, внимательно наблюдая за действиями своего пэта. Кажется, он сомневался, был не уверен в своевременности происходящего.

Рики не стал тянуть — облизал губы и тут же головку члена. Медленно двинул рукой вверх-вниз, снова вверх и, посмотрев в синие затуманившиеся страстью глаза, тихо рассмеялся:

— Ты нарушаешь все приличия, блонди. На рабочем месте, в рабочее время в кабинете, куда в любой момент может кто-то войти. И с кем? С дворнягой из трущоб.

Ясон рвано выдохнул и приподнял бёдра, позволяя сдёрнуть с себя брюки. На острых скулах едва заметно проступил румянец, бледные губы порозовели, и это было волнующее зрелище. Рики чуть сам не кончил от одного вида одновременно смущённого и загорающегося огнём вожделения Ясона, который не может справиться с овладевающим им желанием.

— А как же честь блонди? — невинно поинтересовался он. — Она может серьёзно пострадать. Если господин Зави сейчас смотрит в камеры слежения и... А-х-ч-ч!

«Вот это, кажется, было лишним», — с восторгом и смешивающимся с ним холодком страха подумал Рики.

Но было поздно. Ясон, коротко и зло рыкнув, схватил его рукой в белой перчатке за волосы на затылке и бесцеремонно пригнул к собственному паху.

— Ты сам напросился, пет, — властный, ставший бархатисто-хриплым от страсти голос вызвал приятную волну дрожи, прокатившуюся от шеи до копчика, пах свела сладкая судорога, и Рики, широко открыв рот, сделал то, что от него требовал Ясон — взял почти сразу на всю длину, пропустив в горло. Это было очень сложно, не слишком приятно, но так азартно, что того стоило. Рот сразу наполнился жидкой слюной, которая, стекая по губам, пачкала подбородок, из глаз рефлекторно потекли слёзы. Ясон волосы отпускать не собирался. Ритмично и жёстко двигая бёдрами, он заставлял Рики принимать почти до яичек. Ритм Ясон не ускорял, но фиксировал за волосы крепко — не вырваться, и щадить своевольного монгрела не собирался.

Пришлось опереться о подлокотники кресла двумя руками, что давало слабое ощущение владения ситуацией. А дальше оставалось только приноравливаться: давиться не до рвоты, прятать зубы и стараться вовремя вдыхать носом. Это оказалось сложнее всего. Сильное возбуждение, вспыхнувшее вопреки здравому смыслу, не давало сосредоточиться, а невозможность немедленно удовлетворить себя, зажав ноющий вожделением член в кулак, обостряла мучительное и одновременно такое желанное состояние восторженного экстаза, рвущее тело на части. Рики застонал, скорее, замычал, и Ясон остановился. Не вынимая член полностью, чуть запрокинул голову Рики и внимательно посмотрел в глаза через пелену страсти — как ты?

Горящий азартом взгляд монгрела на мгновение встретился с бездонным, сумасшедшим взглядом блонди, в котором синим огнём пылала неутолимая ярость страсти.

— Ты мой. Навсегда, — бледные губы произнесли это почти беззвучно, но Рики услышал. Голова сладко закружилась, и он, словно падая с высокой скалы, рухнул и завертелся в водовороте чувств и желаний.

Ясон, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, медленно двинул бёдрами вперёд ещё раз, засунув в глотку так, что губы почти коснулись мошонки, а потом, обхватив член у основания рукой в перчатке, быстро вынул и, зло застонав сквозь сомкнутые зубы, сотрясаясь всем телом, кончил Рики на лицо.

— Ах-х... Отлично, — поделился он впечатлениями. А потом, дав Рики несколько секунд отдышаться, нагнулся и, всё так же держа за волосы на затылке, стал грубо и жадно целовать его рот, пачкая губы собственным семенем.

Это стало последней каплей. Рики выкрикнул ему в лицо короткое ругательство, попытался вырваться, но тело уже не слушалось, сотрясаясь в пароксизме оргазма. А Ясон, прижав его к себе, жадно впитывал каждый импульс, каждое судорожное сокращение мышц, каждое проклятие, срывающееся с искажённых страстью губ, пока тело не расслабилось и дыхание не успокоилось. Рики улыбнулся, блаженно потянулся в крепких чувственных объятиях. Тогда Ясон осторожно уложил его на пол и стал приводить себя в порядок.

Пару минут Рики молча таращился в потолок, приходя в себя, потом сел и озадаченно посмотрел на промокшие в паху бриджи.

— Приведи себя в порядок, пэт, сейчас придёт господин Домина, — «включил» ледяного блонди Ясон. — Рей тебе поможет.

Он бросил Рики на колени упаковку влажных салфеток — молчаливый приказ вытереть лицо.

Почти тут же входная дверь скользнула в сторону. На пороге возник фурнитур с большим пакетом и, вежливо поклонившись хозяину, прошёл в смежную с кабинетом комнату, молчаливо приглашая следовать за ним. Когда Ясон успел вызвать Рея, оставалось загадкой.

Рики медленно вытерся, скомкал салфетку, встал и отправился догонять фурнитура.

— Сегодня вечером будешь наказан, пэт, — брошенная в спину надменная фраза обожгла льдом и огнём одновременно. — За своеволие.

Рики счастливо улыбнулся. Он знал, что сильно раззадорил Ясона, и сегодня ночью блонди выжмет из него всю страсть до последней капли. Боль и наслаждение, нежность и насилие — искусством смешивать эти составляющие в одном флаконе блонди владел идеально.

«Грёбаный извращенец», — довольно буркнул Рики, не сомневаясь, что Ясон услышит. «И мне это нравится, — подумал он уже про себя. — Плевать. Это моя жизнь и мой выбор». Дана Бан слишком многое изменил, показав, как в один миг всё может закончиться.


	4. Глава 4

Вскоре в кабинете раздались шаги, и Рики услышал звучный голос господина Домины, приветствующего Ясона. 

— О, — донеслось из кабинета. — Ты проводишь приватные пэт-шоу в рабочее время?

Рики смутился. Обоняние у блонди было не менее развито, чем зрение, а зрение было превосходное. Надеяться, что их небольшой тет-а-тет останется незамеченным, было глупо.

— Уверен, это зависть, — не менее ехидно отозвался Ясон. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты многое бы отдал, чтобы посмотреть такое представление.

Господин Домина ответил негромко, и что он сказал, Рики не расслышал, но Ясон в ответ весело и беззаботно рассмеялся:

— Берегись, друг мой. Ты сейчас стоишь на краю той пропасти, в которую я рухнул и продолжаю падение.

— Возможно. Озадачивает, что при этом ты чувствуешь себя вполне счастливым, — буркнул Жильбер. — Интересно, что будет, когда ты повстречаешься с дном.

— Должен тебя расстроить. Или, наоборот, успокоить — смотря что ты выберешь, — отозвался Ясон. — Дна пока не видно. Или я научился парить.

Теперь блонди смеялись вместе, а Рики поспешил закончить переодевание. Ясон болтал о ерунде, потому что ждал его возвращения.

Когда он вошёл в кабинет, господин Домина уже расположился в кресле, которое недавно занимал верванский дипломат.

— Здравствуйте, господин Домина, — вежливо поздоровался Рики с главой Службы безопасности Амои, уселся на привычное место — на подушку возле ног Ясона — и оперся о них спиной. Не потому что пэту так полагается, а потому что двигать ещё одно кресло было влом, к тому же так проще спрятать неловкость от глаз прозорливого блонди.

— Здравствуй, Рики, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Жильбер Домина.

Жильбер, как и все блонди, был чудо как хорош собой. Волосы светлые с лёгкой волной — он носил их, откинув за плечи. Радужка глаз необычного для блондина тёмно-карего цвета. Странный контраст делал взгляд господина Домины пронзительным и опасным. «Как раз в соответствии с заявленными служебными полномочиями», — подумалось Рики.

— Готовишься разгадать ещё одну головоломку, рождённую несовершенством человеческого разума? — спросил или, скорее, констатировал господин Домина.

— И грозящую доставить совершенному разуму массу качественных неприятностей. Да, по мере сил, — буркнул Рики.

Для элиты было не секретом, что пэт Ясона Минка в плане человеческих чувств и тонких эмоций всех их считал полностью деревянными. И только Ясона — деревянным до пояса по определённым и всем известным причинам. Раньше такое суждение монгрела об элите многих возмущало, но то было давно. Постепенно сначала блонди, а потом остальная элита привыкли к экстравагантности пэта Ясона Минка и даже иногда пользовались его знанием человеческой натуры. Он не стал поверенным тайн обитателей Эоса, но блонди иногда подкидывали интересные задачки, а Рики отчаянно скучал и хватался за любой повод размять мозг — переезд в Апатию и возобновление работы на чёрном рынке снова откладывались «по соображениям безопасности».

Господин Домина остроту шпильки оценил и, благосклонно кивнув, продолжил начатый ранее разговор с Ясоном.

— Конечно, Рауль был предупреждён, но вернуться сегодня на Амои ему было необходимо. Ты же знаешь, каким бескомпромиссным он становится, когда дело касается курируемой им сферы интересов. Какой-то не решаемый без его присутствия крайне важный вопрос. Рауль не склонен к преувеличениям, поэтому мы подобрали максимально безопасный вариант возвращения на Амои, исключающий пиратский захват судна. Верванские лайнеры скоростные, защищены отражающими метеориты и огонь плазменных пушек полями и вооружены до зубов. Плюс, — Жильбер Домина сделал короткую паузу. — На этом же корабле в списке пассажиров значилась госпожа Морган Гиас эль Дайта Рэ. Единственная и любимая наследница господина Райно Ваци.

Рики удивлённо присвистнул:

— Горячо.

— Мы проследили, госпожа эль Дайта Рэ числится среди тех, кто поднялся на борт, — закончил Жильбер Домина, довольный произведённым эффектом.

— Нет, не-ет! — качнул головой Ясон. — Это не может быть чистой воды блеф. Вряд ли Райно так наивен и верит, что мы не проведём хотя бы поверхностного расследования, а значит, не узнаем, что на лайнере летит его дочь. Которую он уж точно взрывать не собирается, а значит, вся история — пустышка, и корабль просто задержали в пути, в зоне, где не действуют никакие виды связи, чтобы мы немедленно испугались и приняли правильное решение. Это выглядит слишком...

— По-дилетантски, — согласился господин Домина.

— По-идиотски, — уточнил Рики.

— Или наследница не настолько любима, и есть веские причины сложить яйца в одну корзину, чтобы разбить их одновременно, — задумчиво предположил Ясон.

— Смерть госпожи эль Дайта Рэ полностью реабилитирует компанию и господина Ваци, — кивнул Жильбер Домина. — Я потратил достаточно времени для поиска информации, подтверждающей или опровергающей эту гипотезу. Девочка родилась от короткого брака с женщиной из очень знатного клана Суй-хе. Господин Ваци вдовец. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но наличие дочери существенно меняет его статус и открывает многие заветные двери. К тому же должен вас разочаровать: дочь действительно единственная и любимая.

— Я не скажу Межпланетэкспо «нет», если не буду уверен в полной безопасности Рауля, — Ясон задумчиво накручивал на палец длиный локон. — Рики, как думаешь?

— Никак, — пожал тот плечами. — При таком раскладе это или не наследница...

— Это точно она, — вставил Жильбер. — Не двойник и не клон. Проверка при посадке...

— Тогда это была она, но больше её на корабле нет.

— Как это возможно? — строго спросил Ясон.

— Не знаю, — Рики нарочито безразлично пожал плечами. — Этот Ваци дочкой рисковать не станет, но и тупо брать вас на понт тоже не отважится. Палево это сплошное, а не способ заставить партнёра выполнить левые требования. Думайте, как можно исчезнуть с летящего в космосе корабля без остановки в промежуточном порту, вы же блонди, а значит, умные.

— Спасательная шлюпка — не вариант, слишком рискованно в зоне радиомолчания. Если даже они послали страхующий корабль, без сигнала в космосе её не найти, как ни старайся, — Ясон любимым жестом потёр переносицу.

— Госпожа Морган Гиас эль Дайта Рэ девушка эксцентричная, — медленно начал Жильбер. — Беззаботная жизнь, красивые вещи, свободный секс с понравившимися мужчинами и гонки на космических яхтах. Очень дорогих, самых современных и быстрых, — блонди на минуту завис, взгляд его стал безжизненным, лицо расслабилось и потеряло мимическую окраску — он явно подключился к межпланетным информационным сетям.

— «Розовый бутон». Космическая яхта типа «Шторм», порт прописки Таурия-3, Бета Ригеля. Транспортировалась на том же лайнере в качестве личного груза госпожи эль Дайта Рэ. Платформа оплачена до Энигмы, яхта на время перевозки застрахована. Вот же!..

Наблюдать, как выглядит растерянность в исполнении господина Домины, было интересно.

— Яхта летит до Энигмы, но корабль в порт не заходит, — подытожил Ясон. — Значит, она покинула шлюз вместе с пилотом в точке, максимально приближённой к планетарной орбите Энигмы. Чтобы яхта покинула шлюз, надо существенно снизить скорость лайнера. Это предусматривается и оплачивается заранее — топливо на разгон и торможение корабля стоит огромных денег. Поэтому не оговорить и не предусмотреть заранее этот момент невозможно — капитан откажется нарушать заданный режим полёта, — Ясон объяснял всё это именно для Рики, и тот был ему благодарен. — А пилот оплатил билет до Амои, но покинул лайнер раньше — имеет полное право, больше — не меньше. Компания-транспортировщик получила с госпожи эль Дайта Рэ сполна, никаких претензий.

— Мы выполнили проверку пассажиров, — досадливо кусая нижнюю губу, дополнил господин Домина, — но не груза. Это круизный лайнер, не транспортник. В спецификациях значилось только «личные вещи, прошедшие таможенный досмотр, разрешённые к ввозу на Амои», и мы не стали копать дальше. Кто же знал, что личной вещью может оказаться целая яхта. Такой вариант транспортировки безумно дорог и неудобен, он возможен, но не используется — это непрактично, очень невыгодно и не оправдано ни с какой точки зрения, — господин Домина выглядел растерянным.

— Несовершенство человеческого разума, — не упустил возможность подковырнуть его Рики. — Тут они вас обставили. Сыграли на чувстве рациональности элиты. Но есть что-то ещё, очень беспокоящее господина Балажа.

— Думаю, я уже знаю ответ, — сообщил господин Домина, во время разговора одновременно «висевший» во внутренней сети управления Службы безопасности и штудировавший доклады подчинённых. — Яхта «Розовый бутон» покинула лайнер, но до космопорта Энигмы не добралась. Место нахождения на данный момент неизвестно. Спецслужбы Энигмы проводят расследование и поисковые операции по просьбе родственников. Другой информации в сети пока нет.

— Вот оно, — Рики довольно рассмеялся. — Они ждут, когда госпожа эль Дайта Рэ выйдет на связь, а она этого не делает. Господин Ваци ищет дочь и параллельно крутит своё кино с Амои. Представляю, каково ему сейчас! Наверняка он знает только одно — яхта отстыковалась и ушла в открытый космос.

— Странно всё это, — Ясон наконец оставил волосы в покое и откинулся в кресле. — Можно попробовать сыграть на его чувствах?

— Что мы можем предложить господину Ваци для обмена? — фыркнул господин Домина. — Дочери его у нас нет, и где она — мы не знаем. Я бы на его месте нам не поверил.

— Ну... — Рики задумался. — Я бы тоже, но попробовать стоит. Он сейчас может схватиться за любую соломинку. Сомнения всегда остаются. Вдруг повезёт, мы ничего не теряем. Попросим вернуть лайнер в порт.

— Нет, — отрезал Ясон. — Не будем совершать чужих ошибок. Требовать надо всё и сразу. Тогда создастся иллюзия, что мы полностью владеем ситуацией.

— Нахальство — второе счастье, — буркнул Рики. Он был доволен.

***

Господин Райно Ваци оказался предсказуем, как поймавший заблудившуюся в Кересе шлюху монгрел. Он усиленно делал вид, что жизнь удалась, а на небосводе ни облачка: начал разговор первый и без традиционного приветствия, что было крайне невоспитанно:

— Вы приводите в порядок WN-16/16, а мы занимаемся поисками лайнера, находим, устраняем поломку двигателей, и он летит дальше. Вы получаете назад своего биотехнолога, я — планету, общественность ликует. И закроем наконец этот неприятный вопрос.

Заявление больше напоминало ультиматум, а не предложенные переговоры и выдавало инопланетника с потрохами: «А ты на пределе, дружок. Но пугать Ясона Минка — неблагодарное занятие, скоро сам убедишься», — довольно подумал Рики, согнул ноги в коленях и обхватил их руками. Из своего любимого положения у ног блонди, которое давало ему преимущество невидимости для собеседника, ему было отлично видно невыразительное, от природы одутловатое лицо господина Ваци.

— А когда я получу мои деньги? — с очаровательно наивной улыбкой поинтересовался блонди.

— Какие деньги? — встречный вопрос прозвучал издевательски.

— Однако, — весело поднял светлую бровь Ясон. — Думаете, кто-то поверит, что вы без проблем нашли потерявшийся в зоне радиомолчания корабль?

— Плевать, — господин Райно сжал зубы так, что на скулах проступили желваки. — Скажем прессе, что это было чертовски сложно, но мы справились. Господин Минк, не провоцируйте меня, не вынуждайте прибегать к крайним мерам. Клянусь, если в ближайшие часы WN-16/16...

— И всё-таки, — не сдавался Ясон. — Корабль находится в зоне радиомолчания. Найти его, а тем более быстро найти, практически невозможно. Как вы подадите сигнал? Уничтожить или продолжить движение. Или лайнер обречён заранее? Но тогда наши переговоры лишены смысла.

Райно Ваци неприятно оскалился, показав ровную линейку явно искусственных снежно-белых зубов:

— Господи-ин Ми-инк. Мне так хочется рассказать вам. Поверьте, изящество и простота решения повергнут в экстаз кого угодно, тем более представителя танагурской элиты. Но мне придётся вам отказать, слишком большой риск. Может быть, потом. Когда все наши неурегулированные вопросы урегулируются.

— Допустим, — согласился блонди.

Рики, сидящий у ног Ясона, медленно сдавил его икру рукой и так же медленно отпустил: «Не врёт». Плохо это или хорошо — вопрос сложный. По крайней мере, на борту нет какой-то большой и тупой бомбы, которая разнесёт его на куски независимо от результатов переговоров. Этот мудак действительно владеет ситуацией и может дать отбой, игра ещё не проиграна.

— Как поживает ваша дочь? — тихий и бесцветный вопрос Ясона ударил инопланетника кулаком под дых. Господин Райно как раз хотел что-то сказать, но неудачно проглотил фразу, издав болезненный хрип, и замолчал, уставившись на Ясона взглядом связанного ремнями буйного психа. Рики мысленно похлопал в ладоши.

— Моя дочь по счастливому, но абсолютно случайному стечению обстоятельств покинула лайнер до аварии, — после затянувшейся паузы, снова взяв себя в руки, вполне обыденным голосом сказал господин Ваци. Фраза явно была заготовлена заранее.

Ясон понимающе покивал, намеренно даря надежду, что в его вопросе не скрывалось подвоха.

— Она летела на Энигму для участия в ежегодных гонках «Кубок Млечного Пути», — увереннее продолжил господин Ваци. — Думаю, вы это тоже знаете. Поездка планировалась заранее.

— Как интересно! — деланно восхитился Ясон. — И как?

— Гонки начнутся через неделю.

— Я спросил, как госпожа эль Дайта Рэ долетела? До Энигмы? — в интонациях и построении фразы отчётливо прозвучала холодная насмешка, напрочь убивающая подаренную надежду.

Ясон безразлично улыбался, инопланетник на глазах процветал красными пятнами, Рики ловил кайф, как от сигареты с лёгкой дурью.

— Я вам не верю, — зло выплюнул господин Ваци. — У вас нет ничего, кроме информации, что моя дочь не добралась до Энигмы.

Отстранённая улыбка Ясона видоизменилась и потеплела по шкале: «Вы уверены?» процентов на десять.

— Блефуете, господин Минк, — брезгливо скривился инопланетник. — На момент отстыковки яхты вы понятия не имели, что лайнер ждут неприятности.

Ясон равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Деньги за поставленное оборудование в полном объёме, неустойка и лайнер в порту Амои. Танагура не станет инициировать расследование, пусть Коллегия по чрезвычайным ситуациям разбирается сама. С поломкой, её счастливым устранением и участием вашей компании во всей этой авантюре.

Господин Ваци пожевал губами, ещё некоторое время зло потаращился на Ясона бесцветно-голубыми навыкате глазами гигантского кальмара и повторил:

— Я вам не верю.

— Тогда взрывайте лайнер, господин Ваци, — посоветовал Ясон. — Вы получите свою месть, но не получите назад WN-16/16. Танагура не получит свои честно заработанные деньги и потеряет биотехнолога. Это обидно, но нет ничего непоправимого. Погибнут люди? Печально, но люди — возобновляемый ресурс. Сейчас я говорю с вами как с партнёром по бизнесу. Между нами только финансы, месть — пока прерогатива людей. Позволю себе дать вам совет: пусть так и остаётся.

Рики кивнул — хороший ход. Большинство инопланетников считало танагурских блонди бездушными роботами и безжалостными выродками, а покушения на элиту давно отошли в прошлое. В первую очередь по причине того, что все были уверены — Юпитер всегда может создать замену. И это действительно так. Вот только личность убитого восстановить невозможно. Поэтому за господина Ама Ясон будет драться до последнего, не стоило сомневаться.

— Мне очень, очень хочется последовать вашему совету прямо сейчас, — процедил Райно Ваци. — Тем не менее, дам вам ещё один шанс и время хорошенько подумать, господин Минк. Свяжитесь со мной через полчаса, — и он отключился, уже традиционно не попрощавшись.

***

— Он нам не поверил, — вздохнул Жильбер Домина, когда экран потух.

— Да, но попробовать стоило, — Ясон был раздосадован, и Рики понимал причину. Легко купиться на вежливость и изысканную любезность элиты, но это просто нарядная оболочка, как и невероятная красота их дзинкотай. По сути, вся элита — высокомерные ублюдки, и на людей смотрят снисходительно, с приличной толикой расизма. Терпеть поражение от какого-то инопланетника, к тому же не самого лучшего, умного и изворотливого представителя человеческой расы, было для блонди крайне неприятно.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — хмуро спросил Жильбер, покусывая нижнюю губу и хмуря брови.

Ясон устало потёр переносицу:

— Приму его условия. Предварительно поторгуюсь, возможно, удастся получить, кроме лайнера, ещё процентов десять-пятнадцать от суммы контракта. В конце концов, это всего лишь деньги. Мерзавцу не нужна гибель лайнера. Это не личная месть. Ему нужна WN-16/16 в рабочем состоянии.

Рики коротко кивнул — он так и думал, вариант рискнуть господином Амом и дистанцироваться от ситуации Ясон не рассматривает.

— Если мы пойдём на поводу шантажистов, попытки давить на Танагуру подобным образом станут повторяться, — господин Домина не спорил, он констатировал и так понятное.

— У тебя есть варианты? — между прочим, зная, каким будет ответ, спросил Ясон.

— Нет, — глава службы безопасности задумчиво покачал головой. — Вытащим Рауля, а там будем думать, как повернуть ситуацию.

Ясон посмотрел на господина Домину долгим взглядом, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Расклад ему явно не нравился, как и необходимость в будущем принимать вынужденные меры, чтобы научить господина Ваци хорошим манерам.

— Не поверил, но засомневался, — выдал свой вердикт Рики. — Уверен, он сейчас землю роет, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть для себя связь Танагуры с пропажей «Розового бутона». И кто его знает, что он там нароет, подтвердит и в чём сумеет себя убедить. Не звони ему, пусть подёргается.

— У нас есть оговорённые господином Балажем три часа, — Ясон посмотрел на таймер. — Уже два. Подождём.

***

Долго ждать не пришлось. Господин Ваци позвонил буквально через двадцать минут и на вежливое приветствие Ясона не ответил. Его лицо с ввалившимися глазами, побелевшими губами и ртом, теперь напоминавшим подкову, появилось на экране. Он некоторое время сверлил Ясона тусклым взглядом, раздувая ноздри, а потом отключился.

— Что происходит? — недоумённо спросил господин Домина и посмотрел на Рики.

— Подозреваю, наш друг получил новую информацию и в порыве восторга попытался ею с нами поделиться, но не нашёл в себе сил, — задумчиво ответил Ясон. — Жильбер, новую сводку по Энигме. Или нет, так будет быстрей.

Ясон смотрел в пространство остановившимся взглядом с минуту, потом быстро подошёл к монитору, и его пальцы с невероятной скорость заплясали по клавиатуре. Рики заглядывал через плечо на экран, но строчки мелькали так быстро, что он ничего не успевал прочесть. Понял только: Ясон общается одновременно с Гидеоном Лагатом, Руфусом Дином, сильвером Маркусом Ольсеном, который руководил полицией Мидаса, Шайне Тором — начальником космопорта и с кем-то ещё, кого Рики не знал.

Когда Райно Ваци снова появился на экране, Ясон, судя по довольному выражению лица, уже знал всё, что тот имел сообщить и даже больше, но Рики рассказать ничего не успел.

— Как вы это провернули? — прорычал инопланетник.

Ясон подождал три секунды, светски улыбнулся и вежливо поприветствовал собеседника:

— Здравствуйте, господин Ваци, рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Добрый день, господин Минк. Я тоже рад вас видеть, — не разжимая зубов, прошипел тот. — А теперь отвечайте, как вы это провернули? Вы следили за ней? Вели с моей дочерью переговоры? Шантажировали её? Чем? Какого чёрта она это сделала?

— Как вы планировали подать сигнал в зоне радиомолчания? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Ясон.

Инопланетник выкрикнул непонятное ругательство, схватил со стола предмет, который Рики не успел рассмотреть, и швырнул в кого-то или что-то стоящее от него слева. Последовал глухой удар и за ним тишина. Рики пока ничего не понимал, но происходящее ему очень нравилось.

Ясон терпеливо ждал с выражением «ледяной Минк никуда не спешит» на лице. Точнее, без какого-либо выражения.

— Верните мою дочь, — наконец выдавил из себя господин Ваци.

— Мои деньги? — поинтересовался Ясон.

— На вашем счету в полном объёме с требуемой неустойкой.

— Большое спасибо, господин Ваци, с вами приятно работать, — Ясон благодарил инопланетника по принятой традиции, как благодарят делового партнёра при взаимоуспешной сделке, что предполагало дальнейшее сотрудничество и означало: «Обращайтесь, всегда рады».

Стоявший вне обзора господин Домина, оценив тонкость издёвки, лукаво сверкнул глазами, предлагая Рики присоединиться к веселью и тот, сомкнув указательный и большой палец кольцом показал: «Супер!» Сейчас он отчаянно завидовал Жильберу, который явно был в курсе причин происходящего.

— Верните мою дочь! — со сдерживаемой яростью в голосе снова прорычал господин Ваци.

— Я верну вам WN-16/16, — предложил Ясон.

— И дочь.

— Лайнер? — участливо спросил Ясон.

— Думаю, он проследует по маршруту в ближайшее время. Поломка незначительная, просто небольшая задержка в пути, — эта фраза далась инопланетнику с трудом.

Рики плавно сжал ногу Ясона: «Не врёт».

— А как же взрыв в двигательном отсеке? — бесхитростно удивился блонди.

— Какой взрыв? — невинно удивился инопланетник. — Бросьте, господин Минк. Взрыв — это выдумки господина Балажа. Нервишки ни к чёрту, пора на отдых. Напридумывал бог весть чего, сам испугался, озвучил свои личные страхи. Просто небольшой форс-мажор, думаю, нет поводов для беспокойства.

«Вот сука изворотливая, — подумал про себя Рики и сжал ногу Ясона три раза подряд: “Теперь врёт”. — Ладно, посмотрим, что будет дальше».

— Ах, господин Балаж! — сладко пропел Ясон — Передайте ему, если к завтрашнему утру он не выполнит просьбу моего пэта и не придумает нужную рифму в трёх экземплярах — вышибу с Амои с формулировкой «профессионально непригоден».

Рики чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Маленькая месть в стиле Кереса. Рифма к слову «очко» ему и нахрен была не нужна, но посмотреть, как справится скользкий верванец, было интересно. В любом случае, господина Балажа ждала незабываемая ночь.

Дальше было ещё веселее.

Господин Ваци ничего не понял, но буркнул: «Передам».

— Замечательно! — «обрадовался» Ясон. — Раз все вопросы урегулированы, мы начнём поиски госпожи эль Дайта Рэ... Как только лайнер войдёт в док амойского космопорта.

— Чт... Что? — глаза Райно Ваци стали наливаться кровью. — Вы хотите сказать...

— Пожалуйста, господин Ваци, успокойтесь, — попросил Ясон. — Вашей дочери у нас нет, но она есть на Амои. Яхты класса «Шторм» оснащены лучшими системами безопасности. «Розовый бутон» не утонет в океане, его не занесёт песком в пустыне и, если он сел в кересских трущобах, почти мгновенно трансформируется таким образом, что принудительно достать пассажира не представится никакой возможности. Он оснащён кислородной и водяной установками, системой утилизации отходов и выдержит удар крупного метеорита. Поэтому возьмите себя в руки и постарайтесь ответить на мои вопросы. От этого, возможно, зависит здоровье и даже жизнь госпожи эль Дайта Рэ.

Рики прикинул расклад и сделал вывод, что господину Ваци самое время успокоиться. Деньги он перевёл, WN назад пока не получил, лайнер летит, а жизнь его дочери теперь зависит исключительно от воли Танагуры.

— Вы уверены, что пилотирует яхту именно ваша дочь? — поинтересовался Ясон. — По нашим сведениям, она путешествовала с двумя квалифицированными телохранителями и женихом, господином Раду Мирче.

— Бестолковый красавчик, — сообщил господин Ваци, приходя в себя. Видимо, он сделал правильные выводы — сотрудничество и доброжелательность в его ситуации были лучшей линией поведения. — Чудо пластической хирургии. Лазит по каким-то раскопкам, роется в старом хламе и корчит из себя серьёзного учёного, благо, денежки родителей позволяют. Морган давно собиралась расторгнуть помолвку, но не решалась. Точнее, я ей не разрешал. У Раду влиятельные и богатые родственники, их капитал в нашей компании составляет... Неважно! Раду умеет водить, но «Розовый бутон» может пилотировать только его хозяйка. Систему «эксклюзив контроль» перенастроить...

— Я знаю, — не очень вежливо перебил Ясон. — Значит, система «эксклюзив контроль»... — он на мгновение задумался. — Что ж, будем искать госпожу эль Дайта Рэ. В качестве небольшого бонуса вам лично, господин Ваци, начнём прямо сейчас.


	5. Глава 5

Катце с интересом рассматривал странного гостя, который вяло ковырялся в тарелке, с подозрением рассматривая её содержимое. Парень был красивым, с правильными и мягкими, немного женственными чертами лица. И кого-то очень сильно напоминал. А вот кого — Катце сообразить никак не мог. Высокий, широкоплечий, гладкая светлая кожа и глаза... странные зелёные глаза. Почти такие же зелёные, как у его давнего кошмара.

Вспоминать о единственном разговоре с господином Раулем Амом Катце было неприятно. Идеальный блонди, знакомство с ним стало когда-то причиной его жутких сновидений, вспоминать о которых было мучительно и сладко одновременно. Пламя ада, которое Катце так неосторожно разглядел в зелёных глазах, опалило его, оставив на сердце рубцы не менее глубокие, чем давний шрам на щеке. Господин Ам был великолепен.

— Рассказывай всё, — сказал он тогда, сверкнув глазами. И Катце, внезапно преисполнившись уверенностью, что этому блонди врать нельзя никак, рассказал всё в подробностях про Дана Бан, хотя раньше принял решение молчать. А потом смотрел, как превращается в маску боли лицо одного из прекраснейших танагурских блонди.

Рауль тогда не проронил ни слова, выслушав рассказ до конца. А потом приказал держать язык за зубами. Катце кивнул: в том, что выполнит приказ, даже если его будут рвать на части, он ни на мгновение не сомневался.

Сны стали приходить к нему почти через месяц.

Тёмный бункер, в котором он нашёл Рики прямо перед событиями в Дана Бан. Рауль всегда подходил сзади, так, что Катце не мог видеть его лица, только чувствовал, как на плечи ложатся руки в перчатках. Он говорил: «Рассказывай всё»? и Катце, давясь слезами, снова и снова выворачивал душу наизнанку. Как в тот единственный раз. Он просыпался в холодном поту и долго боялся уснуть: пил кофе, курил и вспоминал.

А потом сон неожиданно изменился и однажды после привычных слёз и рвущего душу на части рассказа он почувствовал, как сзади к шее прижимаются тёплые губы и как с поцелуем приходит понимание того, что это просто дурной сон: Рики и Ясон живы, его ошибку исправили другие — монгрелы из банды Бизонов, которые следили за Гаем и спасли и своего вожака, и блонди в последний момент. Вывалившийся из сновидения в реальность, он ощутил болезненный шок от осознания того, что произошло, не понимая, какой вариант ему нравился больше. Он понимал, что новая интерпретация была защитной реакцией его собственного сознания, и от этого становилось ещё гаже.

Господин Ам засел у него в голове крепко.

Сон повторялся с завидной регулярностью, и Рауль в нём становился всё смелее и настойчивее. Просыпаясь на простынях, мокрых от собственного семени, Катце хорошо понимал, что пугается исключительно своих иллюзий, но упорно создаёт их, несмотря на чувство мучительного стыда, терзающее впоследствии. Господин Ам стал его наваждением.

А потом всё закончилось. Однажды, измученный очередной бессонной ночью, он без подробностей рассказал обо всём Рики, а тот, судя по всему, поделился с Ясоном.

Через неделю, когда он пришёл в кабинет господина Минка для доклада, там его ждал не один, а два блонди.

— Больше ты никаких снов видеть не будешь, — всё, что сказал ему Рауль Ам. И пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Я был тогда зол, — обратился он уже к Ясону. — Не хотел портить твою вещь. Извини, — и потерял к Катце всякий интерес.

Слова господина Ама ужалили сердце ядовитой змеёй.

Это было не безразличие. Господин Ам не простил ему Дана Бан, считал трусом и оскорбил намеренно.

Сны больше не снились, но иногда Катце казалось, что лучше бы он молчал, что Рики оказал ему дурную услугу.

Он отогнал старые воспоминания, удивившись, почему вид инопланетника спровоцировал такое восстание памяти, и поприветствовал Макси с Норрисом.

— Привет, Катце, пожрёшь? — обрадовались ему.

— Нет, я ещё не проснулся, — видимо, он слишком внимательно рассматривал парня. Тот перестал есть и, отложив вилку, вежливо сказал:

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Морган. Пока.

— Что пока? — не понял Катце.

— Не помнит он ничего, — перевёл Норрис. — Пока зовут Морган, а там — посмотрим.

— Морган, — кивнул Катце. — Ты же мужчина? Не транс и не герм?

— Да, — удивлённо согласился инопланетник. — Я мужчина.

Катце молча рассматривал парня и прикидывал, как лучше поступить.

Сдать его в полицию было бы неплохим вариантом. Только сейчас почти ночь, а значит, сидеть туристу в камере до утра. Кто им сейчас станет заниматься, если он не в розыске? Парень-то ничего не помнит. Документов нет, чипа нет — красота! Вот только Катце тоже был нихрена не гражданином. Соваться в полицию значило, что придётся давать объяснения и, может быть, даже звонить кому надо, чтобы подтвердили его личность. Иначе есть большая вероятность попасть в камеру до утра вместе с Морганом. Плюс даркмены заявятся ночью к Макси и Норрису. А это совсем плохой вариант.

Лучше дождаться рассвета, позвонить в департамент Мидаса господину Лагату и препоручить Моргана его заботам. Тогда можно будет спокойно выдохнуть. Лагат ему поверит, разберётся, яхту заберут... куда там их забирают, Макси с Норрисом не тронут, а парню точно ничего не прилетит.

— Поедешь со мной, — принял он наконец решение. — Я живу в Мидасе. Выспишься — утром будем разбираться. Меня зовут Катце.

— Ладно, — инопланетник оказался покладистым. — Я уже понял, что вы Катце.

— Ты. Говори мне «ты». У монгрелов выкать не принято.

— Монгрел — это такая национальность? — поинтересовался Морган.

— Ну... Можно и так сказать, — кивнул Макси. — Катце тебя не тронет, не бойся.

— Я и не боюсь, — парень поднялся и действительно оказался высоким, как раз ростом с Катце. — Спасибо вам. Я буду должен, если, конечно...

— Если завтра вспомнишь, кому и за что, — рассмеялся Норрис.

***

До границы Кереса ехать было недалеко, но небезопасно. Катце молча вёл свой приличный, но далеко не новый аэромобиль по узким улицам, стараясь выбрать самый короткий маршрут. Морган молчал и с интересом смотрел в окно.

— Ты здесь родился? — спросил он наконец.

— Да.

— Но живёшь в другом месте.

— Да.

— А работаешь?..

— Да, — Катце внимательно следил за дорогой, сюрпризы в Кересе были делом обычным и, кажется, сейчас их ждал один из них. Он резко затормозил. Узкую дорогу перегородил старый видавший виды драндулет, ехавший почему-то по встречке.

И тут же к боковому стеклу прижалась чья-то щербатая рожа.

— О! — радостно оскалилась рожа. — Чужаки! Эй, ребята, тут богатенький турист с водителем. Заблудились, бедняжки. Надо помочь! Выходите, придурки, конечная остановка!

— А это?.. — заволновался Морган.

— Сиди, — Катце прикидывал, как лучше поступить. Задний ход не поможет, наверняка дорогу перегородили и там, а взлететь без разгона не получится. Надо выходить. Он резко открыл дверь, удовлетворённо услышал громкий треск — рожа попробовала на крепость метал обшивки аэрокара — и тут же, резко отпрыгнув в сторону, громко крикнул:

— Стоять на месте, придурки!

— О! Швой, — удивлённо сказал владелец рожи.

Монгрелов было четверо или пятеро. Неважно, всё равно слишком много для драки. Плюс беспомощный инопланетник в аэрокаре.

— Полиция Мидаса. Если не отгоните тачку, — громко и спокойно предупредил Катце. — перестреляю к хренам всех. Хочешь пулю в брюхо, амиго? — доброжелательно обратился он к стоящему ближе всех потасканному монгрелу с битой и сунул руку за борт пиджака — туда, где носили оружие серые, полиция сопровождения для богатых инопланетников.

— Облом! — перепуганно заорал монгрел. — Эфо полифейфкий, фъёбываемфя!

Катце опустил руку, достал сигарету из лежащей в кармане пачки, закурил и стал ждать, когда монгрелы отгонят драндулет. Докурил, выбросил окурок в темноту, сел в аэрокар и медленно тронулся.

— У тебя пистолет? — напряжённо спросил Морган, когда они проехали границу Кереса, отмеченную столбами с оборванной колючей проволокой, по которой когда-то бежал электрический ток.

— Откуда? — удивился Катце. — На Амои оружие только у полицейских. Да и то не у всех. Обычно только электрошоковые дубинки. Пистолеты у серых — это полиция VIP-сопровождения.

— А-а... ты сказал...

— Я сказал, — усмехнулся Катце, подруливая к старой аптеке.

— Ты очень смелый.

Катце криво улыбнулся. Смелый, как же. Вот господин Ам считает как раз наоборот. Но похвала инопланетника всё же подняла настроение. Он смелый, да. Катце про себя это знал наверняка.

***

— Пойдём, — махнул он головой в сторону дома с аптекой, и Морган доверчиво пошёл следом. Вот же дурачок. Интересно, он всегда был наивным или это последствие того, что с ним произошло? Кстати, что это могло быть? Удар по голове, какая-то химия, чип сбойнул медицинский? Кто его знает. В молчании они опустились под землю в старом лифте. Парень с интересом крутил головой, рассматривая подземное помещение, больше похожее на бункер, чем на чьё-то жилище, а Катце рассматривал гостя.

Осанка — вот что, оказывается, не давало ему покоя. Так бессознательно грациозно держать тело в покое и движении у Моргана получалось явно рефлекторно. «Понимаешь, Катце, осанка человека определяется свойствами его нервной системы, — так объяснял ему Рики, пролистав на досуге в Эос несметное количество интернет-изданий по своему любимому увлечению. Оказывается, то, что у него получалось практически неосознанно во время жизни в Кересе, что он считал внимательностью и жизненным опытом, называлось физиогномика и ещё как-то по-умному. — Динамика позы, баланс тела обуславливаются тем, какие движения постоянно повторяет человек. По осанке можно сказать о нём очень многое». Эх, Рики, как бы сейчас пригодились твои знания. Хотя можно попробовать и самому. Что первое приходит на ум, когда смотришь на этого парня? Гордость, эстетика, уверенность — этот человек привык отдавать приказы, но он не военный — выправка совсем другая. Точнее сказать, привык властвовать — он воспринимает подчинение как само собой разумеющееся. Ему не надо доказывать своё превосходство, все его и так признают. Динамика безупречна, идеальна как... Рагон бы его побрал! Кажется, светлый образ господина биотехнолога, прозванного среди элиты идеальным блонди, зацепил намного крепче, чем он думал. И что с этим делать, Катце не представлял, но что-то делать надо обязательно.

— Это кухня, — пояснил он для того чтобы хоть что-то сказать. — А там спальня. Душевая и туалет — вот эти двери. В кухне я делаю всё и работаю тоже — вон терминал, он запаролен, поэтому сам не включай — погорит всё к херам. Если вспомнишь что-то и захочешь с кем-то связаться — скажи. Вход в инфосеть здесь есть. В остальном делай, что хочешь.

— Тогда я сначала умоюсь, — Морган направился к нужной двери.

— Хочешь переодеться? — крикнул ему Катце. — Мы почти одного размера. Дам тебе штаны и рубашку.

— Давай, — раздалось из-за двери.

Катце зашёл в спальню, взял с полки старые брюки, новую, в упаковке, футболку без рукавов, шлёпанцы, которые недавно купил, но так не поменял на них старые и вошёл в ванную комнату. Парень стоял в душевой кабинке в чём мать родила, отжимал потемневшие от воды розовые волосы и не мигая смотрел на него зеленовато-стальными невероятного разреза глазами.

— Спасибо, — безо всякого стеснения сказал он. — И подай, пожалуйста, полотенце.

Почему вид обнажённого Моргана произвёл на него такое впечатление, Катце не понял, но он буквально впал в ступор, застыв с вещами в руках на пороге.

Парень посмотрел на него недоумённо, сделал шаг через бортик душевой на коврик, оказавшись вдруг ещё ближе и, взяв у Катце вещи, положил их на полочку, а потом снял со стены полотенце и дал ему в руки:

— Вытрешь?

Катце, как заворожённый, взял полотенце, борясь с острым приступом дежавю (родом из фурнитурского прошлого, где вот так же он вытирал прекрасное тело Ясона Минка, испытывая исключительно эстетическое наслаждение), и не сравнимым с ним по силе жаром вожделения, таким неожиданным и острым, что стало трудно дышать.

Морган был невероятно красив. Такое пропорционально-прекрасное тело, наверное, могло принадлежать представителю элиты. Но Катце хорошо знал, что за пределами Амои мир устроен практически по одной схеме. Кругом, на всех планетах обжитого сектора, есть те, кто приказывает и те, кто повинуется. Кто может позволить себе всё: выглядеть, быть, купить и иметь, и кто даже не в состоянии представить, какой всеобъемлющей может быть власть человека и что при определённых возможностях он может изменить не только собственную внешность, но и лицо мира, в котором живёт.

Инопланетник смотрел на него с лёгкой доброжелательной улыбкой и в том, что его просят не просто промокнуть полотенцем широкие плечи и грудь, сомнений не возникало.

Секса у Катце не было уже месяца два, с тех пор, как он вернулся с Фелиции и по приказу Ясона ввязался в авантюру с верванцами. Какой там секс? Катце и подрочить себе перед сном забывал. Хорошо, засыпал не сидя на стуле, положив голову в тарелку с недоеденным ужином.

Он провёл полотенцем по пропорциональному торсу Моргана с хорошо выраженными, но не переразвитыми грудными мышцами, по плоскому животу с читаемым рисунком кубиков пресса. Член у парня был очень привлекательный. Большой, но не грубый, с хорошей эрекцией и красивым рисунком сосудов — залюбоваться можно. Катце и любовался — почему бы и нет, если разрешают?

Постоянных связей Катце не искал и не хотел. Ночь, две — максимум, что он позволял себе. Чаще всего это были инопланетники. Случайные знакомцы, временные партнёры по бизнесу или по межзвёздному перелёту и никогда не шлюхи.

Морган был как раз его вариантом. Красивый инопланетник, явно человек состоятельный и состоявшийся в том мире, вспомнить который он не мог. Ночь на двоих, а завтра он уйдёт из жизни Катце навсегда. Ещё одно приятное воспоминание без обязательств.

Полотенце упало на пол, и влажного паха Катце коснулся уже рукой. Кажется, он понял всё правильно, его не оттолкнули. Наоборот, Морган уверенно взял за запястье и потянул на себя, предлагая переместиться обратно в душ. Катце не возражал. Он быстро разделся и тоже встал под тёплые водяные струи, положив ладони Моргану на грудь. Тот тут же уверенно, но не грубо накрыл своими ладонями задницу Катце и потянулся за поцелуем. Целовались они долго и с удовольствием, тёрлись влажными телами друг о друга, получая кайф от объятий и нежных прикосновений, пока желание немедленной близости и чувственное наслаждение не стали почти предельными. А потом Морган обхватил их прижавшиеся друг к другу члены руками и очень умело помог себе и Катце кончить, снова поцеловал в губы и прошептал короткое: «Ох, потрясающе».

Одевались они молча. Катце внезапно догнало состояние неловкости. Про этого парня он не знал вообще ничего, кроме того, что тот недавно пострадал, потерял память, а он вместо того, чтобы уложить его спать и попытаться выяснить, кто же Морган и откуда, не придумал ничего лучше, чем заняться с ним сексом, и теперь не мог победить невольное смущение.

Но по сути, тот его спровоцировал сам. Когда Катце принёс вещи, кто же ожидал, что... Парень был явно не из робких и никаких угрызений совести сейчас не испытывал. Потому что, быстро одевшись, сказал уже из кухни:

— Давай сейчас поедим чего-нибудь, у тебя же есть? Чаю попьём, а потом нормально потрахаемся и поспим. У тебя кровать большая, я уже посмотрел. Поместимся.

Катце заставил себя не рассмеяться.

Парень неизвестно где, неизвестно с кем, сам себя не помнит, а мысли о пожрать и потрахаться. Скорее всего, он с одной из тех планет Федерации, где жить безопасно и просто. Именно такие миры выбирали для себя многие состоятельные люди — хорошо охраняемый и очень дорогой рай для богатых, такое Катце тоже видел.

— Слушай, — не выдержал он. — А тебя не волнует, что ты неизвестно где и ничего не помнишь?

— Волнует, — ответил Морган и открыл холодильник. — Но не очень. В том плане, что мне не страшно. Как будто я уверен, что с тобой мне ничего не грозит, — какое-то время он рассматривал содержимое, а потом закрыл дверцу. — Давай ты, незнакомые упаковки.

— А без меня? Страшно?

— Неуютно, — немного подумав, ответил Морган. — Те ребята очень хорошие, но с ними я ощущал чувство тревоги. А когда ты пришёл, оно исчезло.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Просто я вдруг понял, что всё будет хорошо.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — пробурчал Катце. Скорее всего, парень просто благодарен после случая с нападением монгрелов и хочет, чтобы ему помогли ещё. Но всё равно, сказанное было приятно.

Он достал хлеб, сыр, овощи для салата, какую-то готовую рыбу, купленную в супермаркете, и кусок сладкого пирога из того же магазина.

— Больше у меня ничего нет, — и показал на горку продуктов, выросшую на столе. — Разве что консервы и какие-то старые соусы.

— Не надо консервы, тут более чем достаточно.

— А ты совсем ничего не помнишь? — для порядка поинтересовался Катце, почти уверенный, что Морган скажет «ничего».

Но тот задумался и вдруг ответил:

— Кое-что помню. Большой зал, полно народу в светских костюмах — явно приём, и я с бокалом шампанского. И офигенно красивый мужик с длинными золотыми волосами. Улыбается и что-то мне говорит. Потом я иду с ним по длинному такому коридору, а потом лечу, и звёзды в иллюминаторе. Всё.

— Откуда летишь? С какой планеты? — вряд ли Морган помнил, но попробовать стоило.

— А разве... с другой планеты? Макси сказал, что я, скорее всего, «вмазался где-то в Мидасе» — в городе рядом с Кересом.

Катце устало вздохнул и пояснять, что Керес тоже часть Мидаса, не стал:

— Понимаешь. Если на Амои ты встречаешь человека без чипа — это инопланетник, а ты инопланетник хотя бы потому, что на интерлингве говоришь с нетипичным для Амои акцентом. В общем, инопланетник на Амои без чипа временной регистрации — или «топляк», то есть человек, который просрочил визу, или нелегал. А если он сидит за штурвалом космической яхты, вероятность того, что он вмазался не в Мидасе и даже не на планете, практически сто процентов.

— Прилетел нелегально и ничего про это не помню? Как такое возможно? — удивился парень.


	6. Глава 6

— Ну, дела! Как такое возможно? — не выдержал Рики. — У нас на Амои, оказывается, грёбаный проходной двор! Кто хочет — прилетает, кто хочет — улетает.

Гриффин Уоллес осмотрел на него высокомерно, но в целом благосклонно — он не злился. А потом всё-таки снизошёл до объяснений. Но, как понял Рики, скорее, чтобы оправдаться перед Ясоном и Жильбером:

— Яхты типа «Шторм» имеют массу от 1900 до 3200 килограммов. «Розовый бутон» — одноместка с минимальной массой. Такие объекты идентифицируются внеатмосферными системами слежения как крупные метеориты, которые обычно сгорают в верхних слоях атмосферы. Но если сгорают не до конца, их распознают и уничтожают планетарные установки противометеоритной защиты. При входе яхты в атмосферу её должны были распознать ещё и системы ПВО. Они и распознали, но уже как аэромобиль-атмосферник, в который она трансформировалась, а этот вид транспорта для Амои вполне традиционен.

— То есть у нас обнаружилась дырка в системе безопасности, — задумчиво подытожил господин Домина.

— Яхты типа «Шторм» с таким весом — пока очень редкая штука, — успокоил его Гриффин Уоллес. — Для контрабанды они не годятся, а для высадки нелегала — невероятно дорогое удовольствие. Сделаем выводы, но переживать чрезмерно не стоит.

— То есть «Розовый бутон» стартовала с лайнера, долетела до Энигмы, отправила запрос на посадку, получила разрешение, но тут же без объяснения причин изменила маршрут и ушла в сторону пространственного перехода в галактику Салинас? — подытожил Рики.

Ясон кивнул.

— Прошла ПП и направилась к следующему, ведущему в систему Глан?

Ясон опять кивнул:

— Этот пространственный переход яхта тоже прошла. Только что пришёл отчёт компьютерных навигационных систем.

— И предположительно направилась в сторону Амои?

— Уже не предположительно, — поправил господин Домина. — Пересчёт начальной траектории движения яхты, сделанный аппаратурой ПП, даёт право полагать, что конечная цель маршрута — Амои. Оба перехода оплачены с личного счёта госпожи эль Дайта Рэ. Видимо, верванцы так её и отследили — по банковским операциям.

— Но запрос на посадку космопорт не получал, — гнул своё Рики. — Значит, или она ещё не села и вращается по орбите вокруг...

— Не вращается, — перебил господин Уоллес.

— Тогда села, — Рики лучезарно улыбнулся. — Только где? Могла в океан или пустыню.

— Вход в атмосферу метеорита с таким весом в расчётный промежуток времени засечён над городом, — «успокоил» Гриффин.

— А в Мидасе никаких происшествий подобного рода не наблюдалось, — задумчиво добавил молчавший до этого Гидеон Лагат. — Никакие космические яхты с потерявшимися миллиардершами не садились, а аэромобиль без амойских номерных знаков и регистрации по городу не проедет и пятисот метров, как его снимет следящая камера.

— Значит, Керес. Упс! — Рики развёл руками. — Только зачем она прилетела на Амои, если должна была на Энигму? Яхта одноместная, пассажира не впихнуть, хоть убей. В заложники госпожу эль Дайта Рэ взять никто не мог.

— Будем искать «Розовый бутон» и ждать, когда появится связь с лайнером, — обозначил Ясон дальнейшие действия. — Думаю, скоро всё прояснится. Назначьте вознаграждение за находку яхты — его всё равно оплачивает господин Ваци и... Мне очень не хочется отдавать этот приказ, но полицейские должны прочесать Керес. Яхта — не песчинка, а госпожа эль Дайта Рэ ни с кем на связь не вышла, и почему — остаётся загадкой. Возможно, ей нужна помощь, но если она станет искать её в Кересе, вероятность выжить снижается почти до нуля.

— Лучше бы сидела и ждала помощи, — буркнул Рики. — Но такое маловероятно. Эти придурки из золотого миллиарда думают, что если взмахнуть кредиткой, весь мир послушно пустится в пляс. Боюсь, разочарование в отношении Кереса ей дорого обойдётся.

***

Госпожу эль Дайта Рэ Рики не знал, только видел голографическое изображение, но она ему уже очень не нравилась. Не потому что девушка из богатых бездельников и вопреки тому, что образ жизни мисс Морган не замыкался в узком кругу таких же, как её папаша, надутых снобов.

Гонки на скоростных яхтах разных типов и классов. Часто очень рискованные и против воли единственного родителя. Громкие вечеринки в очень разношёрстной компании совсем не миллиардеров, красивые или просто интересные мужчины, секс, лёгкие отношения без обязательств — она не казалась сволочной бабой и должна была ему импонировать. Но почему-то наоборот, не нравилась, хоть убей. Рики смотрел последние видеозаписи с лайнера до его входа в зону радиомолчания. Красивая, высокая, розовые волосы подчёркивают нежность светлой кожи, не слишком юная, внешний вид совпадает с биологическим возрастом — двадцать семь. «Почему она мне так не нравится? Потому что вьётся вокруг Рауля? Вокруг него на таких мероприятиях всегда кто-нибудь вьётся. Дело не в этом».

Вот госпожа эль Дайта Рэ подходит к капитану — вежливое приветствие — по-мужски, но не сильно жмёт руку, как принято у тех, кто на «ты» со штурвалом. Располагающая улыбка... «Почему? Почему она мне так неприятна?» Девушка снова возвращается в компанию привилегированных гостей, пытающуюся развлечь господина Ама. Лёгкий кивок головой, снова улыбка. Уже другая...

Понимание приходит легко, и всё становится до безобразия очевидно. Она знает. Знает, что, возможно, лайнер и все, с кем она сейчас разговаривает, обречены.

Взгляд, которым она смотрит на собеседников... Снисходительный взгляд змеи, следящей за копошащейся, пока не замечающей присутствия хищника, мышью. Рики был готов побиться об заклад, что сейчас эта розовая мамба думает об одном — успеет ли она затащить в постель амойского красавца и перепихнуться перед тем, как дать дёру, или не стоит прилагать усилий. Как забавно она сложила губы. Даже особо не скрывает намерений. Бедный Рауль. Интересно, он догадывается, что с ним хотят сделать? Скорее всего. Давно привык к бурной реакции инопланетников на свою внешность.

В серо-зеленых глазах госпожи эль Дайта Рэ весёлый цинизм опытного, хладнокровного кукловода.

Перемотать немного назад.

А ведь это твой план, Морган. Сумасбродный только на первый взгляд, хоть, по сути, никакого риска. Господин Ваци вряд ли согласился сразу. Но ты убедила его. Стать для Рауля приманкой, гарантией безопасности на борту, а потом переспать с ним и сбежать, подставив под удар — какое отличное приключение! Как раз в твоём вкусе. Но что-то, ребята, у вас пошло наперекосяк и с громким звоном наебнулось.

Эх, Морган, Морган, знать бы, где ты сейчас. Уверен, Ясон смог бы вытрясти из тебя всё до мельчайших подробностей.


	7. Глава 7

Морган довольно жевал бутерброд с сыром и запивал чаем. От кофе он отказался, зато овощи пошли отлично, а пирог был ещё впереди.

— А что-нибудь ещё помнишь? — расспрашивал Катце. — Откуда кровь? Ты дрался?

Судя по тому, что на теле парня, кроме кровоподтёка на скуле и пары небольших синяков, повреждений не обнаружилось, а кровищи на одежде было предостаточно, если драка и была, били не Моргана, а кого-то другого и, вполне возможно, этот самый Морган и бил.

— Не, не помню, — беззаботно ответил тот. — Макси сказал, я чего-то обожрался или обкурился. Посплю и вспомню.

— А если нет? — расстраивать парня не хотелось, но его наивность и доверчивость немного пугали.

— И Норрис так думает, — уверенно сказал тот, отправив в рот очередную горку салата. — Уже кое-что вспомнил. Я летел с Энигмы. Наверное, там приём и был. Или на Энигму. Видишь, Макси оказался прав — понемногу отпускает.

— Ты оптимист, — похвалил Катце.

— Я такой, — ответ сопровождался лукавой, обворожительной улыбкой, от которой Катце бросило в жар, и он украдкой покосился на дверь в спальню.

— Знаешь, — не выдержал он. — У нас в Кересе есть обычай. Платить за услугу...

— Сексом? — закончил за него Морган. — Это принято не только у вас. Хороший обычай, но ты не думай, это не оно. Просто ты мне очень понравился, — он поднял глаза от тарелки и прямо посмотрел Катце в лицо. Под этим взглядом дышать стало почти невозможно, а проглотить хоть кусочек — тем более. Поэтому Катце положил вилку и нервно полез за сигаретами. Почему взгляд Моргана действовал на него таким образом, приблизительно было понятно. И хотя он догадывался: некоторое сходство с тем, чьё имя лучше было не вспоминать — просто случайность, очень талантливая работа неизвестного, но, скорее всего, знаменитого пластического хирурга, тем не менее, справляться со своими реакциями у Катце получалось всё хуже и хуже.

— Ты очень красивый, — продолжал Морган, не видя его замешательства, — высокий, стройный, мне такие нравятся. И очень смелый. Как ты просто стоял и курил, а эти ребята удирали со всех ног! А я ведь тогда думал, что ты и правда из полиции. В общем, это не выражение благодарности, хотя я тебе благодарен.

— Любишь сильных мужчин? — не отводя прямого острого взгляда, переспросил Катце. Вопрос прозвучал откровенно плотоядно, и смысл его не понять было сложно.

— Сильных, властных и нежных, — многозначительно подмигнув, кивнул Морган и снова взялся за чай, откусив кусочек пирога: — Вкусно.

Катце, стараясь чтобы было не слишком заметно, дрожащей рукой прикурил очередную сигарету и откинулся на стуле. Забрать бы у парня вилку, уволочь в спальню и выебать, поставив на четвереньки.

Вставить до упора, крепко схватив за волосы, хотелось так, что судорогой сводило челюсти.

«Нежно, Катце, он любит нежно. И ты, между прочим, тоже. Успокойся, он совсем не тот, кому тебе так хочется доказать недоказуемое. Тем более не таким идиотским способом».

***

— Яхта нашлась, — с порога бросил Ясон. — Ты не поверишь, где, — он сделал долгую паузу, и Рики напрягся — глаза блонди обещали сюрприз, и сюрприз последовал. — У твоего друга Макси во дворе возле гаража.

— Ё-ёп твою!.. — Рики даже со стула вскочил . — А Макси? А Норрис? Им ничего не сделали? Ясон, если тебе надо, чтобы...

— Успокойся, — поднял руку блонди. — Их даже не нашли. Закрыто, никого нет дома. Тёмные обошли соседей и все окрестные бары — нету, никто ничего не видел и не знает.

— Ф-ф-ф-х, — издевательски протянул Рики. Ещё бы тёмным в Кересе кто-то и что-то стал рассказывать! Люди даже за деньги не станут, а голодрыги и опустившиеся торчки — из страха.

— Знаю, — зло сверкнул глазами Ясон. — Бандитское братство, бедные, но гордые монгрелы против злых полицейских. Мне нужно найти эту женщину, пока есть надежда, что она жива.

— Знаю, — буркнул Рики. — Уже позвонил. Телефоны не отвечают. У Люка и Сида тоже. Или вне зоны, или поотключали и спать упали, ночь на улице. Через полчаса попробую ещё. Или есть другой вариант...

— Скажешь мне, где их искать?

— Вот ещё! — Рики иронично поджал губы. — Бедные, но гордые монгрелы, — передразнил он, — свои норы не сдают. Пойдём со мной в Керес — покажу.

Он был на сто процентов уверен, что Ясон откажется. Поэтому когда тот просто ответил: «Пойдём», на некоторое время впал в ступор.

— Сейчас поговорю с капитаном лайнера, — блонди с удовольствием рассматривал его лицо, искажённое гримасой полного офигения. — Он через пару минут выйдет на связь с Жильбером — у него новая информация, и отправляемся.

— В Керес? — не веря своим ушам переспросил Рики.

— Ты же хотел.

— Я хотел. А тебе зачем?

— И я хотел. Давно, — своеобразно ответил блонди и снова завис, подключаясь к инфосети.

***

Морган просто сидел на стуле и просто пил чай. А Катце, не мигая, пожирал глазами лицо своего гостя, неотрывно наблюдая за губами, прижимающими ободок белой фарфоровой чашки, когда Морган делал очередной глоток, за кадыком, двигающимся под гладкой кожей, и за пальцами, элегантно и твёрдо держащими тёплый фарфор. В голове вертелась мысль, что неплохо бы найти этим губам другое применение, а длинные изящные пальцы приятно было бы приласкать, аккуратно пососав их, полизав ладони и чувствительные подушечки самым кончиком языка. Но это немного позже. Сначала хорошо бы отвести Моргана в спальню, зацеловать яркий капризный рот, широко раздвинуть длинные ноги и заставить под собой кончить, взяв глубоко и жёстко.

Объект мечтаний сделал ещё пару глотков, задумчиво посмотрел Катце в лицо, ставшее, как всегда в минуты максимальных переживаний, невыразительным, поднялся и предложил:

— Покувыркаемся? Ты не слишком устал?

Катце чуть не рассмеялся вслух — как он не сообразил, что тренированный годами покерфейс имени Ясона Минка дал небольшую трещину. Неужели его намерения столь очевидны? Плевать. Идея отправиться в постель немедленно казалась безумно привлекательной.

Катце резко поднялся и, не давая Моргану передумать, повёл, почти потащил за руку в спальню. Там быстро стащил с себя гольф и стал раздевать Моргана, глядя в лицо и с удовольствием отмечая, что тот заведён не меньше: дыхание тяжёлое и чуть трепещут тонкие крылья носа, выдавая похоть. Больше не в силах сдержаться, Катце коснулся пальцами светлых ресниц, провёл по векам и бровям. Морган не отстранился, только закрыл глаза, позволяя гладить лицо, потом что-то хрипло и тихо сказал на непонятном языке и, резко, двумя руками притянув Катце к себе, жарко поцеловал в губы. Тот ответил: грубо схватил за плечи, повалил на кровать, прижал обнажённым телом, влажно целуя шею, ключицы и маленькие аккуратные соски.

Морган не возражал. Он почти сразу скинул на пол подушку, широко развёл ноги, согнув в коленях, упёрся в кровать, чтобы Катце было удобней, и стал тереться о его тело, давая понять, что совсем не против использовать член Катце по не совсем прямому, но очень приятному назначению.

Но когда Катце попытался спуститься губами к паху, Морган вдруг занервничал. Потянул наверх и хрипло попросил, как будто прочёл мысли: «Давай потом. Следующим заходом». Возражать не было никакого желания. Наоборот, тоже хотелось скорее и по полной. Катце почти сорвал крышечку тюбика со смазкой.

Этот заход получился на редкость бурным и быстрым. Презерватив порвался почти сразу, а прерываться и надевать новый желания не возникло. Непривычная к бешеным скачкам кровать громко и жалобно скрипела. Они чуть не упали на пол, когда Морган, выгнувшись дугой и выкрикнув что-то невнятное, кончил себе на живот. Крепко сжав зубы, чтобы не заорать от полыхнувшего сверхновой сумасшедшего экстаза, Катце кончил так ярко, как не случалось никогда. Засмотревшись в широко распахнутые, потемневшие от похоти, ставшие почти зелёными шальные глаза, вынуть член он не успел. Но Моргана это не расстроило. Удовлетворённо потянувшись под рухнувшим на него в измождении любовником, он довольно прошептал в ухо:

— А ты горячий, Катце. Ещё немного, и постель бы задымилась.

— Я тебе не навредил? Не больно?

— Нет, всё отлично. Можем немного поспать и повторить.

Катце кивнул. Он уже отдышался, но прийти в себя после лютого оргазма никак не мог. Потное и разгорячённое тело медленно остывало, сознание парило, купалось в томной неге, мозг отключился от всех забот, полностью согласившись с предложением поспать и повторить. Всё получилось почти так, как хотелось, даже лучше: жёстко, но не жестоко. Морган оказался отличным любовником, таких у него ещё не было. Он отдавался пылко и требовательно, жадно хватая чужую и бескорыстно даря собственную страсть. А лёгкость, с которой он относился к происходящему, совсем не казалась порочной. Просто секс с физически привлекательным парнем, скорее всего, обычное дело в мире, из которого он прилетел. Вот и отлично. Такой вариант Катце более чем устраивал.

***

Разговор Ясона с капитаном лайнера Рики смотрел и слушал невнимательно. Просто не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться. Мысль, что не больше чем через час он увидит Керес, а, возможно, и своих друзей, не давала покоя.

Тем более, там всё вроде бы шло по плану.

Лайнер прошёл ПП и появился в зоне приоритетов Амои. Через час он должен запросить разрешение на посадку, через два — финал: швартовка и таможенный досмотр.

Как Ясон и предполагал, на лайнере никакой паники не наблюдалось. О неполадках с двигателями знали только члены команды, да и то не все. Компьютер выполнил стандартную процедуру остановки, тестирования и перезапуска в срок. На всё ушло девять с половиной часов — неприятно, но ничего экстраординарного.

Поломка случилась как раз тогда, когда заканчивался традиционный банкет перед посадкой. Капитан принял правильное решение — сообщил о задержке, скрыть которую невозможно, объяснил это перегруженностью станций пространственных переходов и предложил гостям продолжить веселье. Музыканты заиграли бодрую мелодию, официанты с удвоенной скоростью заметались по залу, разнося спиртное. Недовольные нашлись, как же без них. Но и так было понятно, что верванцам придётся выплатить компенсации за задержку — неприятно, но предусматривается заключаемым при покупке билета контрактом.

После затянувшегося банкета гости разошлись и расползлись по каютам.

Нет, господин Рауль Ам в своей каюте не обнаружен, поэтому капитан сожалеет, поговорить с господином Минком тот не сможет.

Где он находится? Да кто же его знает — лицо верванца выглядело подозрительно двусмысленно: вероятно, господин Ам нашёл интересного собеседника и коротает время до посадки в гостях. Верванское судно — не военный крейсер. Пассажиры имеют полное право распоряжаться временем на своё усмотрение. Кто с кем проводит ночь, капитан не знает и знать не обязан. Люди летят на отдых, и начался он традиционно — сразу после посадки в лайнер. Почти на всех каютах горит надпись «не беспокоить», а у юристов компании впереди череда нудных объяснений по причине задержки — не стоит лишний раз злить уважаемых пассажиров. Через час их всё равно разбудят, чтобы покормить перед высадкой, тогда господин Ам обязательно найдётся, и его попросят связаться с господином Ясоном Минком.

— Наглец, — восхищённо шепнул Рики после этого заявления и сжал ногу Ясона один раз. Капитан ему нравился.

Госпожа эль Дайта Рэ покинула лайнер ещё у Энигмы — между тем продолжал удивлённый вопросом Ясона верванец. Каюта её убрана и закрыта. Нет, никаких неожиданностей, отстыковка яхты проведена стандартно — автоматически по запросу бортового компьютера «Розового бутона».

Люди, которые летели с госпожой? Точных сведений нет. Они такие же пассажиры, как и все, раз билет оплачен до Амои в полном объёме, имеют право отдохнуть перед регистрационными и таможенными процедурами.

Капитан оказался мужик-кремень. Ясону пришлось поблагодарить его и вежливо попрощаться. Рассказывать про гипотетический заговор, готовящийся взрыв и злодеев из корпорации как минимум было глупо. Тем более — бездоказательно и не имея уверенности, что капитан в авантюре не участвует.

Тем не менее Рики так считал — капитан точно не при делах, просто он вредный сноб и немного позёр. Но это и понятно: верванец, да к тому же старший офицер.

Между тем поездку в Керес это откладывало. Ждать ещё час — Рики казалось, что он не выдержит.

Но Ясон медлить не планировал и уже через десять минут их белый аэрокар стартовал с посадочной площадки Эос в сторону трущоб.


	8. Глава 8

Когда он вернулся из душа, Морган уже спал, лёжа на боку и трогательно подперев ладонью щёку. Волосы его высохли и теперь не резали глаз нарочитой яркостью. Скорее, это выглядело? как розовое золото — в одно слились три цвета: холодно-лиловый, золотистый и пастельно-розовый. Дорогой краситель, Катце видел рекламу: «Твои волосы будут выглядеть каждый день по-новому. Десять дней — десять настроений. Будь неожиданным».

В приглушённом ночном освещении спальни светлая без единого изъяна кожа Моргана выглядела золотистой. Сделать её вот такой идеальной по всему телу стоило безумных денег. Видимо, у Моргана они были. Длинная нога c изящно очерченными мускулами виднелась из-под покрывала и притягивала к себе взгляд. Рассматривать случайного любовника оказалось безумно приятно и интересно. Сколько ему лет? Больше, чем показалось при первой встрече: в нежных очертаниях рта сейчас заметно проглядывала мужская жёсткость с каплей надменности. Похоже, Морган совсем не такая доверчивая милашка, какой казался, и вполне умеет проявить характер. Растерялся в нестандартной ситуации? Скорее, просто не видит необходимости.

Интересно, окажется ли прав Макси: вспомнит ли парень утром кто он и откуда? Хорошо бы. Отдавать его Гидеону Лагату вот такого, ничего не помнящего, Катце не хотелось. Вдруг... Вдруг парень в розыске, и его ждут большие неприятности. На Амои с нелегалами не церемонились, а с туристами, просрочившими визу, — тем более. Таких называли «топляками», и путь для них был один — Керес. Если, конечно, человек не находился на самой верхушке пищевой пирамиды. На проступки тех, кто имел большие деньги и власть, законодательная система Амои глаза благосклонно закрывала. Естественно, не даром. Вероятность, что для Моргана всё закончится благополучно, весьма велика. На таких яхтах, как у него, летают только очень состоятельные люди. Если, конечно, это его яхта. Зарегистрирована она на женщину, но мало ли? Угнать что-то, оснащённое системой «эксклюзив контроль», невозможно, это известно всем. Возможно, регистрационная запись по какой-то причине не обновилась. Сделав такие выводы, Катце постепенно успокоился и, обняв парня, который и не думал просыпаться, вскоре задремал.

Проснулся он неожиданно, как от толчка, и сразу увидел, что Морган уже не спит. Он стоял обнажённый возле настенных полок, на которых Катце хранил немногочисленные дорогие ему вещи, и держал в руке один из экспонатов его небольшой коллекции. Раскрытую книгу. Выглядело всё именно так, словно он читал. Что было в принципе невозможно. Потому что все книги были очень старые, точнее, древние. Напечатанные ещё на бумаге, на языках, которые давно мертвы.

— Знаешь, что это такое? — охрипшим голосом спросил Катце ему в спину.

— Да, — просто ответил Морган. — Старинные книги. Антиквариат, — он повернулся к кровати. — Если ты решишь это продать, сможешь позволить себе вполне безбедную жизнь на какой-нибудь планете-курорте.

Катце медленно кивнул. Продавать коллекцию он не собирался, проводить остаток жизни, бездельничая, — тоже, но объяснять ничего не хотелось.

— Бумажные книги — большая редкость, — вместо этого сказал он. — Большинство из них находят в таком ветхом состоянии, что восстановление невозможно.

— А если их к тому же обнаруживают дилетанты — совсем без шансов, — проявил осведомлённость Морган.

Так оно и было. Книги обычно находили при раскопках старых городов на мёртвой планете, которую считали колыбелью цивилизации. Планета была закрыта как исторический памятник и серьёзно охранялась. Но желающих легально и нелегально приобщиться к истории с каждым годом прибывало — хоть из огнемёта пали. На планете, помимо книг, можно было найти много чего интересного и главное — очень дорогого. Лезли за этими сокровищами все кому не лень. И если патерну, где хранятся книги, находили дилетанты и вскрывали неправильно — достаточно было одного неосторожного дуновения ветра, чтобы бесценные сокровища рассыпались в прах. Поэтому существовали точные технологии, по которым помещение сначала изолировали, а потом наполняли специальной проникающей газовой смесью, делавшей книги практически вечными.

В современном мире старинные вещи — дорогущая, но непрактичная редкость, интересная крайне узкому кругу. По идее, Морган и знать не должен, что держит в руке. Но он знал и не просто знал, а, перевернув назад страницу, вдруг произнёс несколько рифмованных, но совершенно непонятных предложений. Захлопнул книгу, посмотрел на неё удивлённо, как будто сам от себя такого не ожидал, и вдруг перевёл:

«Ах, две души живут в груди моей,  
Друг другу чуждые, — и жаждут разделенья».[1]

Катце сел на кровати и медленно потянулся за сигаретами:

— Признайся. Ты меня мистифицируешь, — вот Рагон, ответ лежал на поверхности. А он на мгновение подумал, что парень и правда знает мёртвые языки! Ну да, а ещё легко переводит с них и тут же подбирает рифмы. Какой одарённый! Катце сам не раз пробовал делать переводы. Это было очень интересно, но крайне сложно и занимало невероятно много времени — полных словарей не существовало, и нужное слово приходилось искать иногда не один месяц, копаясь в десятках архивов и обмениваясь, а иногда и покупая нужную информацию у таких же безумцев.

— Нет, — ошеломлённо возразил Морган. — Не мистифицирую. Кажется, я...

Он перелистнул несколько страниц, а потом наугад прочёл ещё несколько строк.

— И? — сощурил глаза Катце.

«И должен ли прочесть я сотни книг,  
Чтоб убедиться — в мире всё страдало  
Всегда, как и теперь, и что счастливых мало?»[2]

— Кто ты, Морган?

— Я не знаю! — кажется, парень не врал — голос звучал по-настоящему растерянно. — Возможно... Возможно, это моя профессия. Или увлечение, как у тебя, и я уже когда-то работал с этой книгой.

Катце встал и взял с полки другую:

— Попробуй.

Морган открыл, долго всматривался в строчки, а потом сказал:

— Нет. Не могу.

Почему-то это принесло облегчение. Если бы парень сейчас заговорил на арамейском, про который было известно только, что он существовал... Что бы Катце сделал? Для начала — охренел бы окончательно. Но Морган не заговорил. Значит, каким-то чудесным образом в этой жизни встретились собратья по увлечению. Вот только второй собрат про себя нихрена не помнит.

Потом было интересно. Они залезли в постель и... проболтали часа три о любимом увлечении с одержимостью истинных коллекционеров. Причём о книгах, не касательно собственной личности, Морган помнил всё или очень много. Обсудили способы поиска, чёрный раскоп, легальные и нелегальные аукционы, новейшие способы определения возраста экспонатов и их восстановления.

Катце не помнил, чтобы когда-либо болтал с кем-то вот так долго, легко, с интересом и не про деньги. Ему почти тридцать, а чувствовал он себя сейчас лет на восемнадцать и что это может означать, понять не мог.

Катце, не одеваясь — а зачем, если потом снова раздеваться? — сгонял на кухню, принёс ещё бутербродов с сыром, недоеденный пирог и кофе для обоих.

***

Слухи всегда переполняли Керес. Правдоподобные и не очень, интересные и тревожные — монгрелы любили поговорить. В душных барах и просто на улице. Это было своего рода развлечением: покурить на пороге или у стойки, тихонько шепнуть собеседнику: «Слышал?..» или рассказать что-то громко, цветасто разукрашивая, в большой компании под бутылочку стаута.

Конечно, полиция этим пользовалась, почему бы и нет? Сами монгрелы ничего тёмным не расскажут, а если вытряхивать сведения силой — соврут и ещё посчитают подвигом. Отлежатся и пойдут пиздеть по барам, как классно наебали копов. Поэтому особого смысла прочёсывать Керес, рискуя вызвать волнения, Клауд Реф — старший комиссар полицейского участка Мидаса, прилегающего к Кересу, — не видел, о чём и сообщил начальнику полиции Мидаса — сильверу Маркусу Ольсену.

— Яхту же нашли, — резонно возразил Маркус.

— А бабу не найдём, — не сдавался Клауд. — И монгрелов тех быстро не найдём, если они не хотят, чтобы их нашли. Эти двое — Норрис из распавшихся Бизонов и его дружок Макси — в авторитете и далеко не идиоты. Не сдаст их никто и ни за какие деньги — у Рагона в гостях карио не нужны.

— Мне тоже не нравится, что тёмным пришлось войти в Керес: равновесие — вещь зыбкая, — гнул своё начальник, — но туристку надо найти быстро и не по частям.

— Поэтому нам нужна информация другого рода, — согласился и в то же время не согласился с ним Клауд. Маркус пока не отдал прямой приказ на применение силы и оружия, тёмные просто прочесали кварталы, но если пропажа не обнаружится к утру, он это сделает. — Пожалуйста, поднимите кланы, господин. Приказ Танагуры они игнорировать не рискнут, а мы напряжём «кротов». Нужны слухи, сплетни — всё необычное, странное, нетипичное для Кереса, что удивило, показалось, почудилось или приглючилось.

Сильвер думал недолго: Реф — профессионал своего дела и если пытается спорить, значит, уверен в правоте. Элита в работе на первое место всегда ставила рационализм. Сейчас рациональным казалось послушать и положиться на мнение спеца.

— У тебя есть время до четырёх утра.

Клауд коротко кивнул.

Новость о том, что поздним вечером «Демоны преисподней» случайно напоролись в Кересе на серого, который сопровождал богатенького туриста, и что борг по имени Сони оставил на месте встречи свои зубы — одна из первых, которая заинтересовала Рефа.

***

— Во такой пифтолет! Во такой! — орал Сони, размахивая прикуренной сигаретой. — И как заавёт: «Нафуй ффех певествеляю!» И по мовде мне — баф! Вубы выбив, фука. Две фтуки! Хавофые вубы, пафти фелые быви!

Эту историю, перемещаясь из бара в бар в поисках бесплатной выпивки, которой его угощали за интересную новость, он рассказывал пятый раз. Постепенно ночная встреча банды «Демоны преисподней» с чужаками обрастала подробностями. По мере влитого в себя стаута Сони в ней выглядел всё героичней и героичней. Двух тёмных в длинных чёрных плащах с электрошоковыми дубинками, которые монгрелы называли вырвиглаз, он заметил не сразу и повернулся ко входу, только когда гомон в баре стих до нулевой отметки:

— Полифыя! Фъебываемфя! — второй раз за вечер в наступившей зловещей тишине громко заорал пьяный в дым Сони и полез под стол, тут же получив удар по спине и несильный электрический разряд.

Его бесцеремонно выволокли на середину зала, заломили руки и посадили на стул. Бар быстро пустел.

— Говоришь, полицейский был с пистолетом? — обстоятельно полив Сони на голову из бутылки с водой, спросил один из тёмных.

— Ф пифтолетом, — подумав, кивнул головой Сони. — Ф больфым.

— Он полицейский жетон показал? — поинтересовался второй.

— Не-а, — замотал головой Сони. — Пифтолет дафтал и как заавёт...

— Заткнись. Отвечай на вопросы. Как он выглядел?

— Выфокий. Квафивый, как фука. Волофы вывые.

— Рыжие?

— Гововю ве, вывые, — Сони раздражённо передёрнул плечами. Спина болела зверски. Надо же, за одну ночь попал второй раз.

— Остальное описывай.

— Ну, такой... — монгрел задумался. — Я бы ему ффставив. Или нет, луффе пуфть бы он мне ффставив. А ефё луффе...

— Заткнись. Как выглядел второй.

— Не вазгвядев, — недовольный, что его прервали, буркнул Сони. — Но волофы возовые.

— Розовые волосы?

— Возовые, возовые, фто не понятно? Ты фаффем тупой?

Тёмный почему-то не обиделся. Не зло и не сильно ткнул его кулаком под рёбра и весело переглянулся с напарником.

— Рот закрой.

— Заквыл, — огрызнулся Сони. — Вфё вавно у меня там тепевь дывка.

— Ладно, забираем в участок, — сказал один тёмный второму. Пусть с ним там Реф разбирается. Получит по почкам — сразу вспомнит, как и кто выглядел.

— Не надо Еф! — забеспокоился Сони. — Не надо в уфяфток!

— А что нам остаётся делать, если ты ничего не помнишь? — по-дружески поинтересовался тёмный.

— Мовет, пвафтить и отпуфтить? — тоскливо поинтересовался Сони. — Я номев аэвокава этой фуки вапомнив.

Тёмные снова переглянулись, один вынул из нагрудного кармана электронную записную и протянул Сони:

— Номер запомнил? Смотри, если обманешь...

— Не, не обману, — помотал головой монгрел.

Рыжий коп, точнее не коп, а сука неприятная — какая теперь разница? — в Кересе был чужаком. Сдать его — никакое не западло, сам виноват, будет знать, как связываться с монгрелами.

— Я фто думав, — обстоятельно поделился наболевшим Сони. — Найду его тафьку в Мидафе. Лавобью лобовуху, а на капоте нафалапаю вотакой больфой фуй и яйфа. А фвади — больфую вопу. Или фпеведи вопу, а фуй — фвади. Ефё не вефыл.

Невозмутимые физиономии тёмных дрогнули и на них появились подобия улыбок.

— Ладно, художник-натуралист, — не выдержал и рассмеялся один из них. — Отпускаем, заслужил.

***

Доев последний кусок пирога и стряхнув с постели крошки, Катце впал в состояние сладкого блаженства. Спать ему не хотелось, есть тоже, зато хотелось ласки и потрахаться. Он недвусмысленно провёл двумя пальцами Моргану от шеи по груди к животу и, ловко подцепив, медленно потянул вниз одеяло, обнажая плоский живот с аккуратной ямкой пупка, мускулистые бёдра и самое прекрасное — пока ещё не эрегированный, но на глазах наливающийся силой тяжёлый член.

Морган улыбнулся и, потянувшись всем телом, медленно развёл в стороны колени — простое, но очень понятное движение, безмолвное предложение делать всё, что Катце пожелает.

Катце поцеловал живот ниже пупка и осторожно втянул в рот уже окрепший член, понимая, что пропал окончательно. Он желал нежности и больше не хотел трахаться, он хотел заниматься любовью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2 _«Фауст», Иоган Вольфганг фон Гёте_ [назад]


	9. Глава 9

Лицо капитана лайнера на мониторе выглядело растерянным, и Жильбер сразу понял, что их ждут неприятные известия.

— Глава Службы безопасности Амои Жильбер Домина. Господин Минк сейчас занят, сообщите информацию мне.

Верванец на мгновение замялся, но сразу взял себя в руки и вежливо поздоровался:

— Мы разбудили пассажиров, — начал он. — Но не знаю, как это понимать, не досчитались четырёх человек. Оба охранника госпожи эль Дайта Рэ, её жених, господин Раду Мирче и... Господина Рауля Ама мы тоже не обнаружили. Сейчас персонал обыскивает корабль. Я надеялся, что Ясон Минк объяснит мне происходящее.

— Откуда господину Минку знать, что у вас там происходит? — холодно пожал плечами Жильбер. — Посадка через сорок минут. Отправьте отчёт службе безопасности космопорта. Наши люди помогут в поисках, если пропавшие так и не найдутся. Вы обыскали каюту госпожи эль Дайта Рэ?

— Я уже говорил, каюта после отлёта «Розового бутона» убрана автоматикой и законсервирована.

— Обыщите.

Верванец по-военному отдал честь и пропал.

***

Рики вёл аэрокар над ночным Мидасом, испытывая настоящее счастье. Если ещё год назад кто-то сказал бы, что однажды он повезёт Ясона в Керес, он бы только рассмеялся. А полгода назад? Полгода назад, наверное, уже бы промолчал. После Дана Бан их отношения медленно, но достаточно уверенно выруливали в свободную от высоких трамплинов и особо глубоких выбоин полосу. Не без проблем, но потихоньку они притирались друг к другу. Ясон не стал покладистым и милым. Какое там! Такой же ревнивый и требовательный ублюдок, каким и был. Эгоизма значительно поубавилось — это да. Но Рики иллюзий не строил: Ясон появился на свет, чтобы повелевать, и сущность его изменить невозможно, да и хочет ли он, чтобы его блонди стал уступчивым и послушным? Честно ответить на этот вопрос самому себе он долгое время опасался, испытывая неприятное чувство стыда, прикасаясь к запретному. Но когда решился, многие проблемы просто лопнули мыльными пузырями, жить стало не то чтобы проще, но намного приятнее.

У каждого своё счастье — такая простая истина.

Но осознать её получилось, только когда он поверил, что Ясону действительно дорог. Блонди старался. По-своему и в меру сволочизма натуры.

Цепи теперь не натянуты, но их концы всё так же крепко сжимает рука в белой перчатке. Правда, теперь, если Ясону срывает крышу, а такое случается регулярно, он не теряет чувства меры. Рики давно поймал себя на том, что специально подначивает блонди. Оказывается, ему нравится достать Ясона до печёнок и получить заслуженное наказание. А Ясон такие игры любил всегда. Только — приятное новшество — теперь он наконец научился играть в них к обоюдному удовольствию.

Аэрокар они оставили на стоянке возле магазинчика, расплатившись за охрану карточкой в паркомате. Отсюда до Герма — первой и основной базы Бизонов, располагавшейся в полуразрушенном пустом доме, — идти ближе всего. А что они именно пойдут, а не поедут — решено было по умолчанию. В Кересе дорогой аэрокар — бельмо на глазу, блонди в трущобах — невидаль, а Ясон не хотел светиться. Поэтому в подворотню на границе Кереса зашёл монгрел и блонди, только не в сьюте, а в брюках и тёмно-синей рубашке, а вышли два монгрела. Один стройный и гибкий, а второй — здоровенный широкоплечий амбал с привлекательной, но очень уж зверской рожей, с коротким чёрным ёжиком волос на голове и белозубой улыбкой дракона.

— Ахренеть ты страшный! — хохотнул Рики, рассматривая трансформирующегося блонди. — Но мне нравится.

Ясон нехорошо сверкнул карими глазами и глухо рыкнул.

От этого звука по спине Рики пополз сладкий холодок, он украдкой облизал пересохшие губы, метнул быстрый взгляд на идущего рядом знакомого незнакомца и отогнал ненужные мысли. Может быть, потом, вначале важное.

Первая база оказалась пустой, но Рики это только обрадовало. Идти по Кересу с Ясоном за спиной было очень приятно, а почему — он не понимал и сейчас не хотел анализировать, просто наслаждался тёплым тихим вечером и неожиданной прогулкой. Родная помойка за год никак не изменилась. Те же плохо освещённые улицы, даже мусора на них столько же.

Знакомые потёртые вывески, знакомые стены, заборы, даже лужи на тротуаре дружески подмигивают отблесками фонарей: «Привет, Рики, ты вернулся?»

Нет, он не вернулся. Просто пришёл в гости к старому чокнутому другу. Рики рос в Гардиан до тринадцати, прожил в Эос пять лет, а сколько в Кересе? Оказывается, не так много. Да только эти годы забыть невозможно. Керес поцеловал его в лоб и сделал тем, кто он есть.

Керес. Он всегда хотел вырваться отсюда на свободу.

Граждане боялись трущоб и их обитателей, как чумы. Слишком непривычно, нестабильно и жестоко. Но для истинных детей Кереса жизнь здесь проста и не так опасна, как её представляли. Просто не нарушай неписаных правил: не суйся, куда не надо, дружи с правильными людьми, не стучи, не подставляй своих.

В Кересе вполне можно было существовать, если всё время быть начеку.

— Эй, длуг, закулить не найдёфа? — прервал его размышления кто-то из местных и, пошатываясь, заступил дорогу.

Ответить Рики не успел. Ясон сделал неуловимо быстрый шаг вперёд, и безымянный герой через секунду уже болтал ногами в воздухе, двумя руками вцепившись в держащую его за горло крепкую пятерню.

— Отпусти, — тихо сказал Рики. — Он просто хотел стрельнуть сигарету.

Ясон поставил монгрела на землю и чуть ослабил хватку на горле.

— Ну, бьядь! — выругался тот, оскалив беззубый рот. — Тлетий лаз за нось. Фуйня фафая фо! Тофа зафулить пафлафил! Ладно, ебите, фево уве там.

Ясон, уверившись, что Рики ничего не грозит, от соблазнительного предложения отказался: развернул монгрела задом, отвесил лёгкий пинок, и тот рысью умчался в темноту переулков. Больше никаких сюрпризов по дороге не обнаружилось. Они направились к Лауре — запасному схрону Бизонов.

***

В эту ночь в полицейском департаменте Мидаса спать никто не ложился. Они справились, поиск пропавшей туристки вышел на финишную прямую.

— Пробить аэрокар по номеру и быстро — анализ с камер слежения. Я хочу знать, где он парковался раньше, а главное — где он находится сейчас, — Клауд Реф вливал в себя пятую чашку кофе, уже не ощущая вкуса.

— Уже есть, — коротко бросил Барни Бойл, показывая на экран монитора.

Аэрокар принадлежал господину Камео Рену. Идентификационного чипа нет, зато есть идентификационная карта первого уровня, что обеспечивает возможность передвигаться по городу без ограничений.

— Как это понимать? — Клауд удивлённо поднял брови.

— Не знаю, — Барни тоже был в замешательстве. С такими документами Камео Рен не — не топляк, не гражданин, не турист и не монгрел. Отследить его перемещения невозможно, полиция если и остановит — отпустит. — Возможно, этот человек работает на… — Барни сделал страшные глаза.

Клауд кивнул. Надо отправить запрос. Вот только кому? В Мидасское городское управление, господину Лагату? Он был почти уверен, что толку от этого не будет. И не потому, что сейчас ночь. Если господин Камео Рен работает на кого-то из Синдиката, не факт, что про это знают все блонди. Клауд понимал, что такие люди на Амои существуют, но вряд ли их имена можно найти в открытых базах. Интересы Танагуры — дело сложное и запутанное, какими фигурами там играют и как плетут сети, лучше простому полицейскому и не знать. В конце концов, у него есть начальник из элиты. Если господин Маркус Ольсен о Камео Рене ничего не знает, значит, какому-то старшему комиссару тоже не положено.

Господин Маркус не знал, и это существенно осложняло дальнейшие действия.

— Аэрокар паркуется на стоянке возле аптеки по адресу Зона Флёр — Второй Округ Мидаса, блок 17-4, — доложил новую информацию Гейл. — Вот он, на своём месте, — показал он на экран. — Значит, хозяин где-то рядом.

Реф крепко задумался:

— Мне нужно больше информации. Записи с городских камер слежения за последние восемь часов. Аптека в многоквартирном доме — пробить каждого жителя. Найдите мне этого Рена, я уверен, девушка у него.

— А ещё у него большой пистолет, золотая идентификационка и неизвестно сколько козырей в кармане, — почесал затылок Бойл. — Пусть этого типа берут тёмные. Если завалят, а потом окажется, что делать этого не стоило — их труп, их проблемы.

— Посмотрим, — неопределённо ответил Клауд. С самого начала было понятно, что им что-то не договаривают. Мутная история с пропавшей туристкой, улетевшей в Керес на поиски приключений и оттуда похищенной непонятно кем, нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.

***

Сердце Рики дало короткий сбой и пустилось вскачь бешеным галопом: возле почти разрушенного дома, где Бизоны устроили и обжили себе когда-то нору, стояло четыре байка. Тёмный провал входа был открыт, но старый ритуал Рики помнил наизусть и нажал кнопку звонка под отвалившейся ржавой трубой. Один длинный и три коротких, а потом шагнул в прохладу коридора.

Полуподвальное помещение, где находился схрон, за два года почти не изменилось. Ободранные стены, старая плита в углу и большой стол посередине комнаты. Бывшие Бизоны иногда собирались здесь по старинке поболтать и поиграть в карты.

Дороги их потихоньку разошлись. Норрис работал в мастерской с Макси, а Сид и Люк — в Мидасе у Катце. Рики знал, что Катце взял к себе монгрелов по просьбе или приказу Ясона, но им он об этом, конечно, не сообщил. Зарабатывали они теперь неплохо, но жили по привычке в Кересе. Рики не видел их полтора года, а вот они... Они Рики видели год назад, только про это он ничего не помнил.

— Рики! — первым удивлённо сказал Норрис и, бросив на стол карты, встал из-за стола.

— Твою ж мать! — удивлённо выдохнул Сид. — Привет!

— Рики, — улыбнулся здоровяк Макси, поднялся и первым крепко обнял его, подняв невысоко над землёй.

Это стало спусковым механизмом. Его обступили, захлопали по плечам, заулыбались.

— Рики, ты вернулся!

— Ты вернулся?

— Этот мудак тебя отпустил? Выгнал? Ты сбежал?

— Я пришёл в гости, — широко улыбаясь, ответил он. — По делу. Просто нашёл повод вас повидать. Я скучал.

— Ты...

— Я живу в Эос, и я пришёл не один, — лучше вот так, чтобы сразу и без недомолвок.

Монгрелы замолчали: из тёмного входного проёма в комнату шагнула высокая фигура. Ясон снова выглядел как блонди. Только в обычной для трущоб одежде.

В воздухе повисло напряжённое молчание.

— Это... тот, — наконец выдавил из себя Норрис.

— Видим, — обстоятельно кивнул Макси. — Блонди в Кересе. Так и думал, что розовая хрень в нашем дворе ещё принесёт сюрпризы.

— Зачем ты пришёл, блонди? — почти выкрикнул Люк. — Рики, зачем он пришёл?

Ответа Рики не знал. С самого начала он подозревал, что Ясон отправился с ним не потому, что боялся отпускать одного и не потому, что хотел услышать про найденную яхту от самих Бизонов. Тогда зачем?

— Хотел сказать вам «спасибо», — просто ответил Ясон. — Спасибо.

Монгрелы молчали.

— Ладно, — наконец ответил Макси. — Ты сказал. Что теперь?

— Ничего.

— Ничего? — с издёвкой переспросил Люк. — Не думай, что ты такая важная персона для Бизонов. Мы спасли тебя из-за Рики. Что? Теперь заберёшь своё «спасибо» обратно?

— Нет, — взгляд блонди выражал полное спокойствие, но не был холодным, как обычно, когда он разговаривал с людьми. — Я это знал.

— Ну... Ну тогда ладно, — растерялся и внезапно потух Люк. — Тогда я, пожалуй, возьму твоё «спасибо».

— Пожалуйста, — серьёзно кивнул Сид. — Я не жалею, что мы помогли тебе.

— Да, — согласился Макси. — Мы не жалеем.

— Рики, ведь ты и он — вы теперь пара? — напряжённо спросил Норрис. — Или...

— Мы вместе, — как-то очень легко ответил за Рики Ясон и улыбнулся.


	10. Глава 10

_Год назад_

— А зачем бы ещё взрывчатка? — не унимался Сид. — Рыбу в океане глушить? У Гая давно с головой не в порядке. Вот как увидел, что Рики лижет туфли тому уроду, так крыша и съехала. Зачем ему план Дана Бан, как думаешь?

— Не знаю я, — огрызнулся Люк. — Но что крыша у Гая течёт — это ты точно подметил. Сам не свой ходит. Явно что-то замышляет.

— Я думаю так, — гнул своё Сид. — Позовёт Рики типа поговорить, подложит взрывчатку и — бах! Взорвётся с ним вместе. Типа до самой смерти вдвоём. Я про такое однажды читал.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Норрис. — Глупости не говори. Рики свой выбор сделал. Всегда хотел из трущоб свинтить. Вот и свинтил.

— Ага, — криво улыбнулся Люк. — Греть постельку богатому папочке и пить натуральный кофе.

— Знаешь, что я скажу? — завёлся Норрис. — Рики не из тех, кто трясётся за свою шкуру. Не потому он туфли тому уроду лизал, что наказания боялся. Он за нас испугался. Если бы тот элитник вызвал охрану — пиздец. Никто бы не стал монгрелов искать, пропали бы нахер по своей же глупости. Рики тогда нас спасал. Типа, смотрите: я теперь с ним — чтобы миром разошлись, и тот хмырь довольный остался.

— А я сразу говорил, — поддержал Макси. — Это какими придурками надо быть, чтобы заявиться в Апатию в охраняемый комплекс? Спереть код доступа у резидента, подделать удостоверение личности! Гай — недоумок, а вы?

Норрис вспомнил, как рассказал Макси про их приключения — чем всё закончилось, и густо покраснел.

Макси тогда только и сказал: «Бля-я-я-дь!» Перекинул Норриса через колено, стащил штаны с трусами до колен и молча отлупил по заднице. Правда, не очень больно, но всё равно обидно, аж слёзы из глаз. Норрис пробовал вырваться, да куда там! Тогда он затих и только громко всхлипывал после каждого хлопка. А Макс, когда отвёл душу, посмотрел на зарозовевшуюся, напряжённо ждущую следующего удара задницу, и сам расстроился. Пожалел и сделал языком так хорошо, что Норрис громко стонал от удовольствия, а потом сам надевался на большой член Макси, прося прощения, заливаясь слезами счастья и раскаяния и раздвигая дрожащие ноги так широко, как только получалось.

— Да этому элитнику достаточно было нажать кнопку на телефоне, и все вы закончили бы жизнь в утилизаторе Мидасского управления полиции, — между тем продолжал Макси. — Целая банда вломилась в престижный район и влезла в квартиру к богатому хрену, использовав фальшивые модули! За каждое из этих преступлений — смертная казнь. Скажите спасибо, что Рики нашёл выход. Он сыграл на чувствах того мудилы. Этого типа просто распирало от желания показать вам, кому теперь принадлежит Рики, и Рики ему позволил это сделать — устроил бесплатное представление для придурков. Потому как вы там были такие же придурки, как и тот, светловолосый. Рты пооткрывали — ах, Рики теперь пэт, ужас какой! А он сделал и вас, и его. Не стал сопротивляться и этим добился, чтобы все поступили, как он хотел: вы ушли, а тот хуй вас отпустил. Только поэтому вы вернулись в Керес целыми.

— Вернулись, — сплюнул Норрис. — Только за это «вернулись» расплачиваться пришлось Рики. Но Сид прав. Гай тогда от ревности совсем ебанутым сделался. Вот что я думаю: надо с ним поговорить. Пусть расскажет, что за херню в голове варит. Главное, чтобы поздно не оказалось.

Сказал — как сглазил. Сразу после его слов где-то на улице ухнуло так, что стол подпрыгнул, и с него попадали бутылки, а потом ещё и ещё. Монгрелы вскочили и дружно рванули на улицу.

Над старой шахтой Дана Бан светился огромный оранжевый купол далёкого взрыва. Бахнуло ещё раз и ещё сильнее, стёкла в окнах задребезжали.

— Твою мать! — досадливо выкрикнул Люк. — Ну вот, опоздали!

Они мчались на аэробайках в сторону Дана Бан, всё чаще и чаще отправляя их в полёт — перепрыгивали поваленные на дорогу ударной волной столбы, а ближе к месту взрыва стали попадаться обломки бетонных плит и углепластиковых блоков. Зарево над шахтой уже погасло — гореть там нечему, всё огнеупорное. Полыхало только над Хебеем, и там, где когда-то поднималась зелёная полоса деревьев.

— Не проедем! — крикнул Сид. — Кругом завалы!

— Проедем! Вдоль Гардиан! — заорал Норрис.

Гардиан, на удивление, почти не пострадал, и это всех очень обрадовало. Здесь дорога была более-менее свободна, и пожаров не наблюдалось, а в той стороне, где недавно ещё находился Хебей, творилось что-то ужасное — огонь и плотная стена чёрного дыма. Взрывная волна лупанула сильнее в его сторону, а почему — да кто это знает? Может, Гай пожалел место, где появился на свет, и так заложил взрывчатку.

Остановились они почти у самой шахты, точнее, у того, что от неё осталось — надземные постройки превратились в хаотическое нагромождение бетонных глыб, и что-то провалилось под землю. Но огня тут практически не было. Так, кое-где дымились куски огнеупорного пластика, но жарило, всё равно, как возле костра.

— И нахера мы сюда припёрлись? — тоскливо разглядывая картину «Привет из преисподней», спросил Люк.

— Не знаю, — руки у Норриса мелко дрожали, он с трудом подкурил сигарету.

— Типа, вдруг кого-то найдём? — предположил Сид и снял с головы шлем. — Жарко.

— Здесь? — уныло спросил Люк. — Найдём?

Остальные промолчали. И так понятно, что в этом аду выжить не смог бы никто.

— Я... Посмотрю, — решился, наконец, Норрис. — Не могу я вот так просто взять и уехать. Гай, Рики — они... Даже если ничего не осталось. Это всё равно как...

— Как могила. Ладно, — тяжёлая рука Макси легла ему на плечевой щиток. — Одного не отпущу. До эпицентра и обратно. Жарко, но не так чтобы очень. Выдержим. Если махну — поворачиваем назад.

Норис кивнул.

Площадку, не заваленную осколками и обломками, они увидели метров с трёх под собой. Чёрная сажа, покрывавшая руины, здесь почему-то не осела, и выглядело это, как большое серое пятно ровной округлой формы, в котором, крепко обнявшись, лежали два человеческих тела.

— Бля-я! — заорал Норрис, тыкая вниз пальцем в мотоциклетной перчатке. — Я спускаюсь!

Макси молча направил свой аэробайк вниз.

***

То, что один из лежащих под ними — Рики, было понятно сразу, ещё до того, как сели. А второй...

— Кажется, это не тот с серебряными волосами из Апатии, — нервно бросил Норрис, соскочив с аэробайка. — А может, и тот.

— Какая в жопу разница? — пожал плечами Макси.

— В жопу — никакой, — тоскливо согласился Норрис.

Он присел на корточки перед Рики и положил пальцы на шею.

Макси молчал, мрачно рассматривая совсем невесёлую картинку: Рики и длинноволосый парень, крепко обнимая друг друга, неподвижно лежали в пыли и выглядели мертвее мёртвого.

Особенно светловолосый — одна его нога была оторвана выше колена, а вторая размочалена так, что и ногой её назвать было нельзя.

Кровь странного малинового цвета уже не текла — труп, как он есть. Он и не сомневался — с такими-то травмами и кровотечением долго не живут.

Рядом лежали две недокуренные сигареты. Стояли и курили, когда вдруг бабахнуло первый раз? А потом? Рики обнял этого парня и остался с ним помирать — и так понятно. Вот и угорел, сварился или обломком прибило.

«Гай, сука, борец за справедливость, мать его», — Макси досадливо сплюнул.

Гая, который после пропажи Рики вроде бы занял место главного в банде, он считал редким ебанатом, поэтому и хотел, чтобы Норрис ушёл из банды. С таким главарём, как Гай, жди беды. Вот как в Апатии — ещё чуть-чуть, и не знал бы, где тот утилизатор, возле которого слёзы лить.

Но Гай, скорее всего, тоже уже труп, да и хер с ним. Это как раз Макси ни капельки не расстраивало. Жалел об одном — что убился тот слишком поздно и ещё Рики с собой прихватил. А может, и жив, придурок. Кто его знает?

Интересно, почему не сгорела одежда и не пострадали тела, и откуда площадка и серое пятно прямо в эпицентре взрыва? Должна же быть воронка? Или как? Он читал в инфонете, что элита носит в наплечниках активирующиеся в случае опасности энергетические щиты. Похоже, это они и сработали. Да только взрыв оказался слишком мощным и до Рики достал, а светловолосому, похоже, к тому моменту уже наступил пиздец.

— Не знаю, тот или не тот, что в Апатии, — сказал за спиной Люк. Вот, блядь, Макси вздрогнул от неожиданности — не заметил, как друзья догнали их. — Но это элита. Не человек.

— Один из тринадцати блонди, — уточнил Макси. — Его чаще всех по головиду показывают. Даже чаще, чем Лагата. Ясон Минк зовут. Звали.

— Ребята, — показывая на бледного, как и положено покойнику, Рики, вдруг страшным шёпотом, сказал Норрис. — У него сердце бьётся.

И тут же мёртвый элитник открыл глаза. Норрис подскочил, как ужаленный, а Макси сразу рванул вперёд, засунул его себе за спину и принял боевую стойку — мало ли? С блонди шутки плохи. Вон, ноги оторвало, кровь не течёт — значит, сердце не бьётся, а оно смотрит.

Синие, как небо, глаза изувеченного блонди выражали одновременно боль и надежду. И узнавание. Так показалось Макси. Ясон Минк посмотрел на монгрелов совершенно осмысленно и отключился. Глаза закрылись, а слегка напрягшиеся мышцы лица — как будто он хотел что-то сказать — расслабились.

— Фух. Помер, — облегчённо выдохнул Люк, плюхнулся перед Рики на колени и затряс его. — Рики, Рики, блядь! Открой глаза. Ну же... Ну? Не открывает, — он беспомощно посмотрел на столпившихся вокруг товарищей

— Перестань его трясти, идиот, — прикрикнул Макси. Отойдите-ка, — он присел и стал внимательно ощупывать и осматривать тело.

— Живой, целый... Почти, — он убрал руку с паха Рики и нервно сглотнул, покосился на Бизонов и решил «почти» не озвучивать. Вряд ли парень умер от этого, крови-то на брюках нет. — Без сознания. Еле дышит и сердце так медленно: тук... тук... Короче говоря, надо его в больницу, что-то серьёзное внутри сломалось.

Монгрелы согласно закивали. Макси они верили безоговорочно. Он был механик, ремонтировал байки, не людей, но всегда точно знал, где поломка и серьёзная ли. Иногда посмотрит на байк, погладит по рулю, улыбнётся и сразу всё расскажет — что и где чинить. Ну и сколько стоит. А было дело, посмотрел на одного монгрела и говорит: «Если бухать не бросишь — пиздец тебе!» И точно, тот через неделю в люк свалился и шею свернул.

— Надо Коту звонить, — достал телефон Люк.

— Кот тут до жопы, — поморщился Макси. — В Мидас надо, и быстро. Я тут недалеко видел брошенные аэрокары. Один раздавило обломком, второй вроде бы тоже, а ещё два целые. Заведу, нет проблем. Сяду вот туда, — он показал на край странной округлой площадки. — Тогда хватит места для разгона и взлёта.

— А этого? — Люк показал носком мотоциклетного ботинка на бесчувственного блонди. — Тут оставим?

— Не оставим, — Макси задумчивым взглядом мерил свободное пространство от одной груды обломков до другой: «Нет, должно хватить, взлечу». — Этого тоже будем спасать. Тащим бережно и держим кулаки, чтобы живой остался.

Сид за спиной недовольно хмыкнул: «Вот ещё!»

Макси скривился, тратить время на объяснения не хотелось, но придётся:

— Живой блонди — хоть какая-то надежда, что Рики тоже станут помогать. Скажем, что они вместе, тогда небольшой шанс, но есть. Без блонди к монгрелу в мидасской больнице никто и пальцем не прикоснётся. Даже занести внутрь не позволят. Понятно?

— Да, — со знанием дела покивал Люк. — Без длинноволосого Рики — один хуй — пизда.

— Ах ты блядь! — заволновался Сид, сообразив, что Макси прав. — Слушай, блонди, ты это! Типа, не вздумай помирать! Слышишь?

И, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкается в странной, пахнущей обычной кровью малиновой жидкости, которой натекло из элитника целая лужа, заглянул ему в лицо:

— Эй! Если помрёшь — твоего Рики засунут в утилизатор.

Кажется, угроза возымела действие. Блонди снова открыл глаза.

— Вот и молодец! Сейчас отвезём вас в больницу, только держись. Как приедем — ты уж придумай, как врачам сказать, чтобы они Рики спасали. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы его тово? Типа, на удобрения отправили или на органы разрезали? Не хочешь?

Блонди медленно покачал головой: «Не хочу».

— Вот и умница! — обрадовался Сид. — Сейчас мы тебя поднимем аккуратненько, положим... Вот и Макси вернулся. Что?

Он низко наклонился над блонди, который, кажется, пытался что-то сказать.

— Не в госпиталь, — с трудом разомкнув бледные губы, произнёс Ясон Минк. — Муниципальное управление Мидаса. Гидеон Лагат.

Аэрокар с Макси за рулём мчался по Мидасу в верхнем скоростном эшелоне. Бесчувственного, мягкого, как тряпичная кукла, Рики они посадили на переднее сиденье, пристегнули ремнями, откинули спинку и подкачали подголовник. Блонди осторожно положили на заднее сиденье. Глаз он больше не открывал, и Норриса это сильно беспокоило. Макси перед тем, как закрыть заднюю дверь, положил свою здоровенную пятерню блонди на грудь и коротко успокоил: «Живой. Довезу, всё будет хорошо».

Норрис и успокоился. Если Макси говорил: «Всё будет хорошо», — так тому и быть, можно не волноваться.

Макси мог найти причину поломки любой вещи — неважно, байк это, бытовой прибор, робот или непонятная инопланетная хрень неизвестного назначения. А про амойскую элиту всегда говорили, что они больше дроиды, чем люди.

Норрис вообще был уверен, что если бы Ясона Минка взялся чинить Макси, он бы на раз справился, не напрягаясь.

Но главное было спасти не блонди, а Рики. Поэтому сейчас они втроём летели на байках за аэрокаром, нарушая все правила движения и наплевав на запрет для монгрелов появляться в Мидасе. Пока им не мешали. Люди, когда дорога спустилась вниз в жилые районы города, удивлённо оглядывались на странный кортеж, а полиция остановить не пыталась. Страшный взрыв, разваливший Хебей, прозвучал слишком недавно. Все думали, что несущиеся за аэрокаром мотоциклисты — отголосок того происшествия, как далёкий звук полицейских сирен и унёсшиеся на бешеной скорости в сторону Хебея фургоны службы спасения.

Пара полицейских из Мидасского подразделения Общественной безопасности пристроились сзади, но сирены пока не включали и просто ехали на небольшом расстоянии. Это придавало кортежу особую значимость. Норрис невольно улыбнулся. Думать о том, что будет, когда они привезут Рики и блонди к зданию администрации Мидаса, он сейчас не хотел. Понятное дело, для них — ничего хорошего. Особенно если этот Ясон Минк не придёт в себя и так и не сможет ничего внятно объяснить.

Прямо у ворот муниципалитета Макси вырулил на встречку и ловко подрезал стильный аэрокар, собиравшийся взлетать. Аэрокар остановился, из него быстро вышел высокий блонди с золотым обручем в длинных волосах. Макси тоже выскочил на дорогу и замахал Бизонам руками:

— Всё! Нахуй пиздуйте!

Люк с Сидом — так было оговорено заранее — развернулись и помчались ровно в противоположную сторону. Полицейские некоторое время думали, что же им делать, но не разделились, как надеялись Бизоны, и не погнались за уехавшими, а плавно зарулили между байком Норриса и стоящим возле аэрокара Макси. Первоначальный план, по которому Макси собирался привлечь внимание к аэрокару кого-то из элиты, а потом свалить с Норрисом на его байке, с треском провалился. Понятное дело, идея изначально была херовой, но придумывать что-то сложное времени не было.

— Быстро вали отсюда, — зарычал Макси. — Я сам разберусь!

— Одного не оставлю, — Норрис заглушил мотор и снял шлем, тряхнув светло-русыми до плеч волосами. Уехать, бросить Макси он бы не смог никогда. Хоть бы сюда съехалась вся полиция Мидаса и сбежались все танагурские блонди разом.

— Если останемся целы, отделаю так, что три дня сидеть не сможешь, — проворчал Макси, крепко обнял и прижался сухими губами к виску. 

Они стояли и молча смотрели, как Гидеон Лагат заглянул в краденый аэрокар, громко бросил пару фраз в переговорник, сделанный в виде крыльев и воткнутый в лацкан серебристо-белого сьюта, резко рванул заднюю дверь, и ошарашенно уставился внутрь, а потом что-то коротко нервно выкрикнул. И тут началось: из всех дверей управления, из ворот побежали люди — охрана здания, элита и ещё хер знает кто. Замигали огни полицейских байков и аэрокаров, примчалась машина со значками муниципального Мидасского госпиталя. Все суетились, отдавали приказы и распоряжения, куда-то бежали и звонили. Их с Макси обступили тёмные с плазменными винтовками, а потом подошёл и сам Гидеон Лагат.

— Дана Бан? — низким, бархатным голосом коротко спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Макси, уже по привычке засунув за себя Норриса. — Случайно нашли.

— Ты монгрел?

— Да. Механик, у меня мастерская, — с достоинством короля Кереса ответил Макси, скрестив руки на могучей груди. Он был почти такого же роста, как блонди, чуть ниже, шире и кряжистей, но Норрису казалось, что по сравнению с Гидеоном Лагатом Макси настоящий красавчик. Приодеть — и куда той элите.

— Хорошо, — больше не стал донимать расспросами Лагат. — Если понадобитесь — найдём. Отвези, куда господа прикажут, — коротко бросил он водителю своего аэрокара, замершему у передней двери.

— Господин Лагат, — обратился к блонди высокий и лысый полицейский с нашивками комиссара. — Допросить бы.

— Не занимайтесь ерундой, Реф. Не до них сейчас. Мне всё и так понятно, — досадливо скривился Гидеон Лагат. — Ясон жив и в сознании. Этого достаточно.

— Господин Лагат! — Норрис вынырнул из-за спины Макси и, не рискнув дотронуться до плеча уходящего блонди, просто крикнул ему в спину. — А Рики?! Он наш друг!

Гидеон повернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на замерших монгрелов. Норрис представлял, как они выглядят со стороны: в грязной потной одежде, покрытой сажей и пропитавшейся кровью этого Ясона Минка.

Гидеон некоторое время рассматривал их, как будто увидел впервые, а потом мягко сказал:

— Вам не нужно беспокоиться о своём друге. Ясон Минк жив, значит, Рики ничего не угрожает.

И снова показал рукой на свой аэрокар.

Ждать третьего приглашения они с Макси не стали.

Надутый водила недовольно косился на их перепачканные физиономии — явно прикидывал, сколько придётся возиться с очисткой салона, как будто драить сиденья надо собственноручно, а платить — из своего кармана, но довёз их, куда сказал Макси, и высадил в Кересе возле бара «Три педали».

Вымывшись, наевшись и проследив, чтобы Норрис, который «от нервов» всегда терял аппетит, тоже хорошо поел, Макси, конечно, вспомнил про обещание. Но по заднице не отлупил, хоть Норрис и знал, что заслуживает. Поставил раком, растянул хорошенько и выебал так сладко и нежно, что Норрис забыл все свои переживания и тревоги. Потом они пили терпкий чай с печеньем, валяясь голыми на большом разложенном диване. И размякший от умиления Норрис решил отблагодарить Макси — долго и с удовольствием сражался с его огромным членом, целуя и облизывая от яичек до крупной малиновой головки. И дальше, перекинув ногу через бёдра механика, скакал на огромном хуе до звёзд перед глазами, до тех пор, пока не допёр, что Макси прав, Норрис уже не пацан, в банде ему делать нечего, тем более что прежних Бизонов уже нет. Кончив, он долго остывал на мускулистой волосатой груди, а Макси гладил его шершавой мозолистой ладонью по спине и плечам. Норрис думал, что сегодня в его жизни что-то закончилось и одновременно, что-то начиналось — хватит крутить хвостом, завтра он перевозит к Макси все свои вещи.


	11. Глава 11

— Вовремя вы из дома свалили, — хохотнул расчувствовавшийся Рики, чтобы никто не заметил, как он воспринял брошенное Ясоном: «Мы теперь вместе». Может, конечно, блонди сказал это для монгрелов. Успокоить и всё такое, но интуиция подсказывала, что нет. Просто Ясон выразил свои чувства на понятном в Кересе языке.

— Что? Нашли розовую хрень у нас во дворе? — забеспокоился Норрис.

— Тёмные, — кивнул Рики. — Теперь прочёсывают Керес, ищут бабу, что на ней прилетела. А найти её нужно позарез и как можно скорее.

— Так вроде парень был? — бесхитростно удивился Норрис.

— Мда-а-а, — протянул Макси.

Может, он и расстроился, что Норрис так быстро сдал их, но виду не подал.

— Мужчина? — удивился Ясон. — Вы, — он цепко посмотрел на притихших монгрелов, — видели когда-нибудь господина Рауля Ама?

— Не, не знаем, — замотали головой Сид, Люк и Норрис. — Мы их, то есть вас, не очень различаем. Точнее, не всех.

— Это не он, — отрезал Макси. — Может быть, кто из элиты. Похож, только волосы розовые и до плеч, но не Рауль Ам.

Ясон кивнул:

— Всё равно надо найти.

— А что он натворил? — осторожно поинтересовался Макси.

— Ничего. Просто потерялся. Он из очень влиятельной семьи.

— Тогда ладно, — Макси явно испытал облегчение. — Мы Катце позвонили. Он инопланетника и забрал. Сказал, положит спать, утром свяжется с господином Гидеоном Лагатом. Этот парень — он ничего не помнит. Ни кто, ни откуда, ни как зовут. Хотел уйти, но мы не дали. Куда такому ночью по Кересу гулять? Выебут в первой же подворотне.

— Катце — это очень хорошо, — задумчиво посмотрел на него Ясон. — По крайней мере, с инопланетником ничего плохого не случится.

— Ага, не выебут, — согласился Люк.

***

Катце лежал на постели голым и неторопливо курил, лениво наблюдая, как сизые клубы дыма медленно поднимаются к потолку и уплывают в очистительную систему.

Морган снова спал рядом. Их четвёртый раз получился длинным и очень чувственным, Катце постарался, долго и виртуозно держал Моргана на пике возбуждения, не давая рухнуть ни в ту, ни в другую сторону. Ярко кончив, поцеловав Катце в губы и прошептав: «Кл-ласс!», тот вырубился почти сразу. А Катце подумал, что с Морганом нежно и романтично так же хорошо, как по-звериному жёстко и грубо.

Когда-то случайно Рики обмолвился, что Ясон может заставить его кончить и шесть раз за ночь. Катце тогда не поверил, но отнёсся снисходительно. Рики тогда был совсем мальчишка, в таком возрасте сложно удержаться и не приврать насчёт своих сексуальных возможностей. Только сейчас Катце сообразил, что Рики вряд ли преувеличивал. Ясон искусный любовник, а с физическими данными Рики — вполне возможно. Обычно самого Катце более чем устраивало раз-другой за ночь. Но оказывается, всё зависит от того, кто в твоей постели. Если бы Морган сейчас не спал и не был бы против... Катце нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как только от мысли о лежащем рядом парне член стал наливаться силой.

Секс никогда не был для Катце чем-то важным. Дело не в количестве гормонов, а в привычке и в отношении.

А привыкать ему было не к чему. Химическая кастрация с тринадцати лет — чип с ингибитором синтеза тестостерона под кожу — и ты на долгие годы бесправная мебель в покоях господина. 

Его успехи в Гардиан не прошли мимо внимания Ясона Минка, который давно подбирал себе смышлёную аватару для чёрного рынка. А для этого рода деятельности нужны стальные яйца: железные нервы и хватка матёрого хищника. Катце очень повезло, что изначально Ясон планировал для него применение не в качестве фурнитура. Повинуясь приказу блонди, уродовать хирургической кастрацией его не стали.

Но годы, проведённые в виде живой, бесправной мебели и низкий уровень тестостерона оставили на психике рваные шрамы. Куда более глубокие, чем шрам на лице. Они сделали Катце ведомым, о чём он знал и с чем долгое время и не пытался бороться, уверенный в бессмысленности пустых барахтаний. Конечно, он никогда бы не стал слушать команды, отдаваемые ему людьми, и серьёзно бы подумал, стоит ли слушать младшую элиту. Но любой приказ блонди выполнял практически на автомате, беспрекословно подчиняясь их воле. Избавиться от этой зависимости не получилось даже тогда, когда чип с аналогом гонадолиберина пролонгированного действия потихоньку истощился. Появление первой утренней эрекции он воспринял без особого энтузиазма. Даже не стал применять рекомендованные на этом этапе врачом тестостероновые бустеры восстановления. Первый секс с собственной рукой, первый секс с парнем-инопланетником, представителем его старого делового партнёра. Было неплохо, но потерять голову, отдавшись новому увлечению — оно того не стоило. С потенцией никаких проблем больше не возникало, всё восстановилось в полном объёме но, увы, мужчина — не тот, у кого стоит. Понимать и принимать это гораздо проще, чем изменить прошлое. Катце так и привык бы к мысли, что справиться с фурнитурскими комплексами не получится, если бы не история с Дана Бан, подлечившая его радикально и основательно. Оказывается, чтобы включить мозги, нужна всего лишь одна бессонная ночь, полная отчаяния и понимания, что слепое подчинение и обожествление кого-либо ничего хорошего не принесёт ни тебе, ни объекту поклонения. Вначале всё казалось очевидным — Ясон, его кумир, его бог, сам выбрал свою судьбу и отдал приказ: «Не вмешивайся». И Катце привычно подчинился.

Он честно и искренне оплакал господина, которому был верен и служил до последнего его вздоха.

Но потом было утро и звонок Гидеона Лагата: «Ясон хочет видеть тебя», — просто сказал он и, скупясь на подробности, рассказал то, о чём Катце не подозревал, разговаривая после взрыва Дана Бан с Раулем Амом: монгрелы просто не знали, что блонди — высшие существа, которые не могут ошибаться, а их приказ — закон. Монгрелы не терзались сомнениями и не задумывались о смысле бытия, просто взяли и спасли своего друга Рики с Ясоном Минком за компанию. А потом сели на байки поехали в Керес пить стаут.

Разговор с Ясоном в медблоке Киира, при котором присутствовал молчаливый Рауль Ам, старающийся изображать безразличие, но всем своим видом демонстрирующий презрение, вышел странным.

Ясон, казалось, был цел и невредим. Обнажённый и расслабленный, он полулежал в простом медицинском кресле. Его длинные волосы свисали почти до пола и не несли отпечатка огня, а на теле идеальных пропорций не было заметно ни одного изъяна. Только многочисленные датчики на груди, запястьях и изящных щиколотках выдавали наличие медицинских проблем.

Ясон не принял его извинений: «Ты выполнил мой приказ. Не за что просить прощения», — пожал он плечами и, как будто ничего не произошло, заговорил о проблемах поставок радия с Фабии.

И только в конце, смилостивившись или догадавшись о том, что так волнует Катце, позволил короткий монолог касательно происшествия:

— Не мучай себя. Ты бы не смог помочь. Если бы пришёл за мной, я приказал бы спасать Рики. Мы бы погибли втроём. Ты и Рики не успели бы взлететь и сгорели. Не говоря о том, что он бы приложил все усилия, усложнив тебе выполнение приказа и сопротивляясь. А я остался бы в Дана Бан. Без живого Рики монгрелы не стали бы везти меня в Мидас, а ресурс дзинкотай был и так на исходе, команды, разбирающей завалы, я бы вряд ли дождался. Дана Бан — это моя ошибка.

Катце молча кивнул.

Ясон, как всегда, был прав: Катце выполнил приказ.

Катце двоих бы тащить не смог.

Катце бы не успел, и все бы погибли.

Ясон признаёт ошибку, снисходительно берёт на себя и твою вину.

Ясон понимает, что Катце отпустил к нему Рики, а не пришёл сам, не смея нарушить приказ и вмешаться, оспаривая право высшего решать собственную судьбу.

Только теперь это не имело никакого значения.

Бизонам было плевать на права высшего, и они посмели.

Спрашивать, рад ли Ясон, что они с Рики спаслись, было глупо.

***

— Иду фебе фпакойно, — рассказывал очередную историю своих злоключений Сони, угощаясь дармовым стаутом. — Тут — баф! Палень фафой-то. Лифо внакомое, а фто тафой — не увнаю. Подхову так фпокойненько: «Длуг, — гавалю, — дай фигалетку!»

И тут — лаз! Мувык! Вдоловенный, влюффий! Ва глудки фватил и над вемлёй плямо так и поднял. Ну, думаю, пивдеф, фейфяф выебут.

Сони опрокинул в себя ещё полстакана стаута и довольно крякнул.

— И что? Выебали? — заволновались притихшие слушатели.

— Не-а. Отпуфтили. Даве пивды не дали.

— Не повезло, — дружно заржали монгрелы. — Невезучий ты какой-то. Пизды не дали, но ведь и не выебали! Ты, наверное, очень расстроился.

— Как ефть плидулки, — обиделся Сони.

***

Они шли с Ясоном по Кересу и болтали. Как два друга и любовника, отношения которых давно устоялись: появились общие интересы и темы, общие знакомые и дела — естественно и непринуждённо. Сладкое, щемящее чувство, стоящее того, чтобы его запомнить.

Жильбер Домина только что связался с Ясоном и рассказал новости.

Лайнер в порту, почти все потерявшиеся нашлись. Ещё до посадки обнаружилась госпожа эль Дайта Рэ. Она нашлась спящей на диванчике в собственной каюте. Никаких повреждений на теле не обнаружено, но разбудить не получается. Корабельный медтех предположил, что девушка находится в гипнотическом трансе.

Почему роботизированная система уборки кают не сообщила, что хозяйка на месте, и выдала сигнал о произведённой очистки и консервации — пока не ясно. Сейчас мисс Морган доставили в Мидасский муниципальный госпиталь и разбудили. Первое, что она сделала, когда проснулась — запустила в голову врача пакетом с питательной жидкостью, лежащим на медицинской тумбочке, а потом зло разрыдалась и потребовала адвокатов и представителей посольства.

Нет, допросить её не получится никак. Добровольно отвечать на какие-либо вопросы мисс Морган отказывается, а в её палате сейчас не протолкнуться.

Райно Ваци уже в курсе, но комментировать произошедшее отказался и требует разговора с господином Минком.

— Подождёт, — досадливо бросил Ясон. — Не до него.

Жених госпожи эль Дайта Рэ тоже нашёлся. Судя по всему, между ними возникли разногласия, и господин Раду Мирче провёл ночь перед посадкой в компании двух весёлых десантниц с Криды, летевших на Амои в отпуск. Девочки неплохо размялись перед заказанным на двоих секс-туром, господина Мирче утром просто не успели вовремя отвязать. Он выполз из каюты практически на четвереньках, с чёрными синяками под глазами и улыбкой до ушей — никаких претензий, они уже послали запрос на Амои, поменяли двухместный номер в отеле на трёхместный.

Хуже дела обстояли с охраной госпожи эль Дайта Рэ. Два трупа в шлюзовом отсеке для малых судов — там, где стоял «Розовый бутон», — со следами насильственной смерти.

Рауля Ама на лайнере не обнаружили.

Сейчас возятся с бортовым компьютером — пытаются выяснить причину сбоя и найти, каким образом господин Ваци планировал осуществить угрозу. Пока безрезультатно. Но происшествие с лайнером — не просто стечение обстоятельств, Жильбер был уверен. Обнаружился след неизвестной самоуничтожившейся программы. На данный момент это вся информация.

— Значит, мы всё-таки ищем Рауля, — о том, что элита умеет менять внешность, Рики знал давно. А парень, который прилетел на «Розовом бутоне», ничего не помнит — так сказал Макси. Это объясняло, почему Рауль посадил яхту в Кересе и не вышел ни с кем на связь, но не объясняло, что же с ним произошло.

— Если госпожа эль Дайта Рэ на лайнере, изначально вариант с Раулем был самым вероятным, — взгляд у блонди, который выглядел сейчас, как кересский бандит, был отсутствующим — верный признак того, что сейчас «Ясон», то есть человеческая составляющая его мозга, разговаривает с ним, а «господин Минк» — искусственно модифицированный участок мозга — занимается анализом данных. — Яхта направилась к Амои. Кто, кроме Рауля, мог выбрать такой маршрут?

— Никто, — согласился Рики. — Но как он смог обмануть систему защиты «Розового бутона?»

— Это практически нереально, — задумчиво ответил Ясон, — но факты — упрямая вещь. Дай мне пару минут. Я на связи с Акио Хидеаки, заместителем Рауля по науке. Что может или не может наш господин Ам, лучше всего знает именно он.

Платина Акио Хидеаки был очень обеспокоен пропажей шефа и постарался ответить на все вопросы Ясона как можно точнее.

Чтобы бортовой компьютер яхты подчинялся пилоту, он должен находиться в постоянном синхроне с ритмами его головного мозга. Как известно, они строго индивидуальны. Использование прибора, записывающего и транслирующего биоритмы, для обхода программы «эксклюзив-контроль» задачу не решает. Компьютер не просто считывает стандартный ритм. Он сопоставляет изменение штатной ситуации с колебаниями графиков у пилота, оценивая индивидуальную реакцию каждые полторы миллисекунды. Имитировать её невозможно.

Если задача угнать яхту стоит перед элитой?

Акио думал недолго: господин Рауль проводил эксперименты по имитации личности человека путём её записи на модифицированный носитель в мозг элиты. Результаты его не удовлетворили.  
Наномодифицированный участок перегружается, работает крайне медленно, выдавая системные ошибки и искажая данные, а когда уровень информационного шума достигает предела — самостоятельно уходит в перезагрузку.

Как это выглядит со стороны?

Сначала появляется третий вариант — гибридная личность с сохранением семантической и процедурной, частичной утратой эпизодической и практически полной потерей автобиографической памяти. Потом — по-разному.

Внешность?

Тоже меняется. Дзинкотай пытается имитировать обоих хозяев одновременно. Результат непредсказуем, а иногда нестабилен.

Нет, судя по серии проведённых господином Амом экспериментов, никакой угрозы личности представителя элиты это не несёт. Защитные механизмы в течение суток постепенно приводят всё в норму. Модифицированный участок мозга выходит из перезагрузки, избавившись от чужой личности, шесть — восемнадцать часов. Индивидуальность представителя элиты полностью восстанавливается.

На ком господин Ам проводил эксперименты?

Конечно, на себе. Так он лучше понимает суть происходящих процессов.

— Экспериментатор хренов, — буркнул Ясон.

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Акио, хотя, всё прекрасно расслышал.

— Господин Ам очень рисковал, — перефразировал Ясон.

— Нет, в лабораторных условиях эксперимент безопасен, — бросился защищать обожаемого шефа господин Хидеаки. — Господин Ам лично провёл логический анализ данных перед серией экспериментов и...

— А в полевых? — невежливо перебил Ясон.

— Не вижу смысла перепроверять то, что доказал сам господин Ам. Тем более в полевых условиях — отрезал Акио. — Переписать человеческую личность на неорганический носитель в мозгу элиты без ошибок у господина Ама не получилось. Оригинал практически неузнаваем.

— Видимо, теперь смысл нашёлся, — Ясон задумчиво поблагодарил господина Хидеаки, попрощался и тут же пересказал содержание беседы Рики.

— Шесть — восемнадцать часов, — уточнил тот. — Получается, с Раулем уже всё в порядке?

— Время отсчёта с момента ухода модифицированной части мозга в перезагрузку, — уточнил Ясон. — Сколько Рауль «держался на плаву», сохраняя устойчивый симбиоз двух личностей: управляя кораблём как мисс Морган, но прокладывая маршрут на Амои как Рауль Ам? Как минимум до входа яхты в атмосферу.

Рики кивнул:

— Значит, этот тип ещё не Рауль Ам. Ты позвонил Катце?

— Я отпустил его на сутки. Приказал отключить коммуникатор и выспаться, сигнал проходит, но трубку никто не берёт. Послал сообщение, но сейчас ночь. Скорее всего, он и Рауль, которого Катце считает инопланетным туристом, сейчас спят. Нет смысла возвращаться в Эос. До рассвета час, до момента, когда Рауль точно вспомнит себя — не больше полутора. Предлагаю провести это время в Мидасе, а потом разбудим их. Хочу посмотреть на их лица. Как насчёт раннего завтрака?

Рики улыбнулся. Против раннего завтрака он не возражал. Но сейчас они шли по той улице, где много лет назад он первый раз увидел Ясона.

Рики тогда пытался вытащить кредитку у зазевавшегося туриста, но вдруг: «Ноль баллов за стиль, не впечатляет!» — чьи-то пальцы больно впились в запястье. Он поднял глаза и увидел море великолепных золотых волос, совершенное лицо и потом всего Ясона, вид которого подействовал как электрошок.

От одних только воспоминаний волоски на теле у Рики встали дыбом: страх, боль, вожделение — вот что почувствовал он при первой встрече. Тогда Рики не знал, как искусно умеет Ясон смешивать эти компоненты, даря удовольствие.

«Надо поговорить», — сказал он тогда. И удивился, когда блонди молча пошёл за ним, даже не спросив, куда его ведут.

— Надо поговорить, — повторил Рики старую фразу и хитро подмигнул, показывая на тёмный проулок. В конце его малиновым цветом тускло светилась вывеска «Бар Минос». — Сегодня ты сделал мне отличный подарок. Не люблю оставаться в долгу, блонди. Кстати, у тебя есть наличка? Прошлый раз за номер платил я.

— Х-м-м, — Ясон хищно улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровную кромку белоснежных зубов. Кто бы сомневался, что такой способ занять время он предпочтёт чему угодно?!


	12. Глава 12

Та же горящая синим цветом дверная ручка, красный ковер в полутёмном холле. «Ты правда хочешь с этим парнем?» — спрашивает Ясон, имея в виду свою новую внешность. Неужели ревнует? Рики становится весело. Ревность — чувство, контролировать которое Ясон так и не научился.

— Нет, я задолжал не тебе, а Ясону Минку, знаешь такого парня?

В полутёмный коридор с рядом безликих одинаковых дверей входят уже монгрел и блонди. Найти ту самую не стоит и пытаться, скорее всего, номера «приведи с собой» однотипны.

Ясон, как тогда, послушно шёл следом. В маленькой комнате кровать, застеленная алым покрывалом: «Только не на этом чудовище!» — диван, на который опускается Ясон, тумбочка и маленький столик — ничего не изменилось.

— Давай сначала посмотрим на тебя, монгрел. Хочу убедиться, что я не зря трачу время, — безучастное, холодное выражение лица, как тогда, и та же фраза. Блонди не забывают ничего. В том числе и любимые игры.

Рики молча разделся и без стеснения встал у стены.

Глаза Ясона — клинки из холодной стали, так было всегда. Столько лет блонди безраздельно владеет его телом, столько раз он брал его во всех возможных позах, но под этим внешне безразличным, высокомерным взглядом Рики снова смущается и пасует, жар приливает к щекам и одновременно к паху. Как и тогда, хочется сказать что-то дерзкое, чтобы задеть, стереть с лица надменное выражение, обнажив эмоции:

— Ну что, подходит?

— Хорошие пропорции, — равнодушно кивнул блонди.

Рики знал, что изменился за годы, прошедшие с первой встречи. «Экзотическая, обжигающая красота. Раньше нужно было постараться, чтобы разглядеть, теперь это бьёт наотмашь», — Рики случайно услышал, как однажды это сказал Орфей Зави, и остальные блонди согласно закивали. После Дана Бан, чтобы выжить, ему пришлось пройти множество процедур, теперь тело было не подвластно времени. Так сказал Рауль Ам. Но всё равно разница между сумасбродным мальчишкой, приведшим блонди в «Минос» шесть с лишним лет назад, и сегодняшним Рики, огромная. А вот с вечно юным Ясоном они теперь почти ровесники.

Тот скучающим жестом выдвинул ящик тумбочки, безразлично рассматривая содержимое. Презервативы, мягкие наручники, верёвки для фиксации, маска без прорезей для глаз и с прорезями, шлёпалки, кляп, стек и короткая плеть — всё для удовольствия клиентов и в упаковке.

— Что, блонди, так и будешь таращиться или наконец займёшься делом?

Рики нервничал и, как всегда в таких случаях, пытался скрыть это за бравадой.

Тюбик с любрикантом Ясон лениво взял двумя пальцами — средним и указательным. Медленно встал — от этого плавного, грациозного движения кровь закипает в жилах, и дышать становится трудно — сделал шаг вперёд, руки без перчатки быстро пробежали по телу, которое Ясон так хорошо изучил, коснулись всех чувствительных точек, вызывая волны сладкого предвкушения. Кончики пальцев дразнили, обводя, чуть болезненно покручивая соски — один, потом второй. Рики быстро облизнул враз пересохшие губы, и уже через мгновение блонди, крепко взяв его обе руки за запястья, поднял их над головой, прижимая Рики спиной к стене. Так, что пришлось вытянуться и встать на цыпочки. Вторая рука Ясона накрыла уже стоящий член, осторожно обнажив влажную головку.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, монгрел.

Рики застонал, прижимаясь лопатками к холодной стенке, когда колено блонди раздвинуло его напряжённые ноги.

— Ах-х! — в этом положении он чувствовал себя особенно беззащитным.

Ясон, резко дёрнув застёжку своих брюк, заставил согнуть колени и обхватить ногами бёдра так, что Рики уже не касался пола, зажатый между стеной и телом Ясона. А потом, помогая себе рукой и неотрывно глядя в глаза, блонди медленно стал опускать Рики на свой член.

Рики испуганно замер, повинуясь лишь на несколько мгновений, одновременно страшась и желая того, что сейчас произойдёт.

Бёдра напряглись до предела, он дышал открытым ртом, не мигая смотря Ясону в глаза. Блонди медленно, но по-хозяйски жёстко, с трудом проталкивался в нерастянутый, болезненно пульсирующий анус, намереваясь войти полностью. Синие глаза внимательно смотрели в лицо, фиксируя каждый болезненный стон, каждую капельку пота, стекающую по коже.

Страх, боль, желание. Член у Ясона большой, и без подготовки принять его очень тяжело. Но если блонди решил сделать с ним это, сопротивляться бессмысленно. Ясон умеет владеть и повелевать, умеет заставить желать себя и всегда получает то, чего хочет.

Рики попытался сопротивляться — хотя бы немного прогнуться, оттолкнувшись лопатками от стены, но блонди держал крепко, не вырваться. Ясон, как всегда, беспощаден и знает, что делает. Пальцы блонди болезненно прищемили и медленно оттянули сосок. Вожделение ударило в мозг направленным взрывом. Зафиксированные над головой руки дрожали, колени судорожно стискивали медленно раскачивающиеся бёдра Ясона.

— А-у! — Рики запрокинул голову насколько можно, неосознанно подставляя шею под поцелуи, подобные укусу змеи. Ясон вошёл в его тело на всю длину и замер, жёстко фиксируя, не давая ему причинить лишнюю боль самому себе.

— Замри и расслабься.

Рики с трудом разжал зубы и заставил себя выполнить приказ — иногда с Ясоном лучше не спорить.

Боль — удовольствие, страх — удовольствие.

Рики громко застонал, почти зарычал сквозь вновь стиснутые зубы. Кожа его стала влажной, сердце молотило в бешеном ритме.

Горячая агония, жизнь, как смерть — это и есть Ясон, не нужно ни наркотиков, ни афродизиаков. Тело сводили сладкие судороги. Ясон медленно, потом всё быстрее начал двигаться, мерно толкаясь в сопротивляющееся и в то же время жаждущее болезненных проникновений тело, больше не щадя, проникая глубже и жёстче. Сознание плыло. Рики почти перестал дышать, хватая воздух открытым ртом, не в состоянии втянуть его в лёгкие. Поджавшиеся пальцы ног свела судорога и наконец волны сладких пульсаций пронизали тело от быстро сокращающегося и расслабляющегося ануса до кончика члена, погружая в состояние эйфории.

— А-а-х... блядь! — голос сорвался на хрип, он кончил с зажатым между двух тел членом и, конвульсивно вздрагивая, безвольно повис в объятьях Ясона.

— Ты так быстро кончил, монгрел, — тихо засмеялся Ясон возле уха. — Стоило ли тогда начинать?

«Тварь ехидная», — на злость сил тоже не осталось.

Рики на мгновение закрыл глаза и в какой-то момент понял, что он они уже не стоят у стены. Ясон полулежит на диване, а он голый и потный, мокрый от собственной спермы — бессильно раскинулся, почти растёкся у него на груди.

— Иди нахуй, блонди, — довольно буркнул Рики, устраиваясь поудобнее, прижимаясь горящей щекой к плечу Ясона и снова проваливаясь в сон.

А тот нежно обнимал расслабившееся тело Рики и вспоминал.

Их первая встреча шесть лет назад: монгрел заинтересовал его, а потом нешуточно завёл.

Демонстративно сочась пренебрежением и сарказмом, блонди заставил его кончить два раза, не раздевшись и даже не сняв перчаток.

Но тогда мысли дать Рики то, чего тот так неистово желал — взять его по-настоящему — не мелькнула, попросту не могла родиться у него в голове. Тогда монгрел посчитал это оскорбительным: Ясон ушёл, расплатившись пэтской монетой, намеренно желая унизить, как будто предвидел и боялся того, что их ждёт. Он оставил Рики валяться без сил на полу, жестоко переживая произошедшее, уязвившее гордость юного бандита. Так всё началось.

Сначала Ясону стало интересно сломить гордость Рики. Но она восставала и восставала из праха, а блонди со временем понял, что на самом деле не стремится победить в этом противостоянии, всегда удерживая себя на грани. Если бы он действительно хотел превратить Рики в покорного пэта — сделал бы это давно, сломать можно кого угодно, методов предостаточно. Смысл оказался не в цели, а в пути. Или ты выбираешь его, или тебя волокут по нему обстоятельства. И однажды Ясон выбрал.

Звонок Жильбера Домины вырвал его из нежных объятий сна, куда он незаметно скользнул вслед за Рики, и заставил вскочить, довольно бесцеремонно разбудив того — просто стряхнув на пол.

— Что? — сев на полу и не сразу сообразив, где находится, спросил Рики.

— Скорее одевайся. У нас проблемы.

Тратить время на расспросы не стоило, через пару минут они уже выбежали на крыльцо бара.

— Секунду! — Рики остановился и сунул руку в карман. Пэтская золотая монета — Аврора, которой тогда расплатился с ним Ясон. Не самые приятные воспоминания. Он так и не стал пэтом, хотя, когда рвало крышу, ему казалось, что пэтская зараза разъедает тело и поглощает мозг. Несколько лет, чтобы понять: между «пойти на поводу собственных желаний» и «стать пэтом» у Рики из Кереса путь длиною в вечность.

Зачем не пэту пэтская монета? «Это символ, — сказал когда-то каринеец Алек, — принадлежности к другому миру». Щелчок указательным пальцем, и золотистый диск улетел в темноту, жалобно звякнув: «На счастье».

Рики рванул следом за Ясоном. Они мчались по улицам Мидаса, бесцеремонно расталкивая прохожих. Тёмные — полиция Мидаса — напрягались, завидев нарушителей порядка, но даже в измятой, испачканной и очень простой гражданской одежде узнавали блонди. Ясон Минк куда-то спешит — практически вся полиция знала его в лицо.

— Куда? — прыгая в водительское сидение, коротко бросил Рики.

— Зона Флёр — Второй округ Мидаса, блок 17-4. Быстро!

— Кажется, мы опять проебали что-то серьёзное, — задумчиво проронил Рики, весело покосился на обескураженного блонди и уверенно сорвал ограничитель скорости под торпедой. — Прокатимся с ветерком.

Аэрокар стрелой взмыл в небо. 

По этому адресу жил Катце.

— Очень точно сказано, — через минуту всё-таки решил объяснить происходящее донельзя смущённый Ясон. — Проебали. Я забыл отменить полицейскую поисковую операцию. Они как-то вычислили нору Катце.

Рики тяжело вздохнул. Да, не стоило провоцировать Ясона, знал же, что у его блонди существует особенность — энергоресурс ограничен: если нижняя линия включается, верхняя отключается нахрен полностью. Неважно, сколько прошло лет — там нич-чего не изменилось.

***

Сони крался по ярко освещенным улицам, стараясь пробраться домой самым безопасным путём. Рагон его дёрнул пойти прогуляться перед сном в Мидас. Не был бы так пьян, не попёрся бы, а теперь его отпустило, стало холодно и немного страшно — скорее в родной Керес!

Ночка сегодня получилась насыщенной, но закончилась хорошо. За интересные слухи его накормили и напоили, а потом ещё одна радость приключилась — он проиграл в жиголо Рони. Рони ему давно нравился, а тут — такая удача! Отодрал Сони прямо на карточном столе. И не просто отодрал, а додрочил ему и позже, когда расходились, пригласил через неделю в гости. Только попросил зубы пока не вставлять. А Сони и не планировал — денег всё равно нет и взять негде.

— О, фто ето? — неоновый свет вывески бара «Минос» отразился бликом в чём-то, лежащем в тени стены. Сони нагнулся:

— Фуйня фафаято. Деневка инопланетная? Или фифка ив кавино? — Сони сунул руку в карман. — Лазбелёмся!

И пошёл домой, размышляя, что зубы можно вообще не вставлять — так намного лучше. Можно минетом подзаработать, если совсем худо будет. Вот Рони — раньше его совсем не замечал, а теперь сам предложил в жиголо перекинуться. Зря он рыжего красавчика тёмным сдал. Решено, если тот выкрутится и если Сони встретит его тачку в Мидасе, хуй на капоте царапать не станет. Только лобовуху кокнет — нельзя же совсем прощать? — не по правилам это.


	13. Глава 13

Системы безопасности, установленные перед входом в аптеку и возле заднего входа, сработали почти одновременно. Катце затушил сигарету и встал с кровати. Не одеваясь, подошёл к мониторам. Раннее утро, аптека ещё закрыта, полусонная провизор, сидящая за прилавком в качестве декорации, появится часа через три. Но маленький зал, по бокам которого стояли полки с дешёвыми медикаментами, не пустовал. Два тёмных в боевой броне и с лазерными винтовками внимательно осматривали дверь в подсобку, которая вела в коридор, который вёл в лифтовой холл, в котором стоял лифт... Точнее, лифт сейчас стоял внизу.

Всё было понятно.

Возле второго входа та же картина — два урода в броне и чёрных плащах до пола. И два снайпера в окнах соседних домов — навороченная система слежения отобразила их, как на ладони.

Катце выругался сквозь зубы, стараясь пока не разбудить Моргана. Как его вычислили? Неужели взяли Макси и Норриса? Это было бы очень нехорошо.

Кулаками заставить ребят сдать кого-то почти нереально, значит, сделали это не кулаками.

Но под дверью не нюхачи из следственного отдела, а тёмные — полиция Мидаса — силовики, поддерживающие закон и порядок с помощью серебристых электрошоковых дубинок. Думать они не умеют, но драться и стрелять — отменно. Их задача — пресекать беспорядки в зародыше. Если где-то начинается драка — они просто лупят всех подряд, правых и виноватых. Разбираться — это к аналитикам или следственной группе. И что приметно: тёмные, готовящиеся вот-вот прийти к нему в гости, вооружены плазмой, а стрельба в Мидасе — дело практически нереальное, если только... Если только операция не санкционирована Танагурой. Катце похолодел.

Морган, Морган, что же ты натворил? Странно, но сейчас это ему было всё равно.

Коммуникатор... Вчера он забыл его в аэрокаре, а вспомнил, только когда они завалились в постель. И сразу нашёлся повод никуда не идти — Ясон его отпустил на сутки, да и кто позвонит ночью?

Катце поднял с пола вещи и пошёл в кухню. Злость на самого себя заставила сжать зубы, очень хотелось стукнуться головой об стенку. Феерический долбоёб... Протрахал комм. Лучше бы он протрахал себе дырку в мозгах.

Идиот.

Катце опустился на стул.

Ясно одно — Моргана тёмным отдавать нельзя. Пока не прояснится, что произошло и кому из Синдиката он перешёл дорогу. Оставалось только надеяться, что не Ясону. Хотя остальные варианты были немногим лучше — встречаться, а тем более в таком виде, с органами правопорядка парню никак нельзя. Вряд ли ему поверят насчёт потери памяти, а сыворотка правды в полицейском участке или удар электрошоковой дубинки в качестве терапевтического средства не сработают, скорее наоборот, усугубят ситуацию.

Насчёт методов Танагуры Катце никогда иллюзий не испытывал. Нелегальными и полулегальными операциями за пределами планеты Синдикат никогда не гнушался: торговля людьми, сильнодействующими препаратами, оружием и запрещённой продукцией биолабораторий, похищения, шантаж, промышленный шпионаж, заказные убийства — в какой именно из переплётов попал Морган, сказать сложно. Не говоря о том, что он мог просто оказаться ненужным свидетелем. Тогда парня сначала вывернут наизнанку, а потом он просто исчезнет. Или всё ещё проще — заряд плазмы с порога — попытка сопротивления задержанию. Конечно, может оказаться, что Морган совершил преступление, но они проговорили всю ночь, хоть и с перерывами на секс, и теперь что-то внутри Катце было крепко уверено — если Морган и прихлопнул кого-то, то исключительно в целях самообороны.

Тёмные всё ещё топтались в зале аптеки, ковыряя в замках дверей подсобных помещений — не хотят шуметь, а открыть тихо не получается и не получится, но копы — молодцы, не теряли надежды.

Минут через пять к обоим входам подъехали и, не прячась, остановились два полицейских аэромобиля с подкреплением. Тоже тёмные.

Очень плохо. Значит, отчаялись справиться с замками и вломиться неожиданно. Вероятность стрельбы становилась всё более реальной, медлить было нельзя.

Катце надиктовал несколько фраз на звуковой флэш-кристалл, включил комп и, найдя нужный адресат, заполнил форму, а потом приложил ДНК-сканер к коже на плече Моргана и отправил данные, заверив их собственным отпечатком пальца и сканом сетчатки.

— Морган, вставай, — негромко, чтобы не напугать, позвал Катце.

Тот проснулся не сразу. Сначала открыл зазеленевшиеся после сна глаза, потом медленно сел на кровати, удивлённо огляделся по сторонам, как будто вспоминая, что же вчера произошло. И ошарашенно уставился на Катце.

— Вставай, одевайся, — ждать, когда Морган окончательно проснётся, не было времени. — На улице тёмные — это силовые подразделения полиции Мидаса. Они готовят штурм.

Морган три раза быстро мигнул. Кажется, он приходил в себя, но очень уж медленно.

— Ты что-то вспомнил? — сделал попытку Катце.

— Да-а-а, — странно растягивая слова, сказал тот. — Кажется, что-то вспомнил.

— Что?

— Не знаю. Дай мне прийти в себя.

— Понятно, — понятно было здесь одно — себя прежнего цельно Морган не осознаёт. А какие-то фрагменты из прошлого — кто его знает, насколько они достоверны? Времени выяснять что-либо нет. По сути, его больше не хватает ни на что.

— Господин Камео Рен, — сказал домофон неприятным казённым голосом. — Мы знаем, что вы дома и не один. Постановлением старшего комиссара муниципального округа Мидаса вы арестованы по подозрению в захвате заложника. Предлагаем вам добровольно сдаться и выдать захваченного. В противном случае мы будем вынуждены принять меры по вашему силовому задержанию. Напоминаем, попытка открытого сопротивления полицейским властям Мидаса карается вплоть до смертной казни на месте совершения преступления.

Ну вот, чего-то в этом духе он и ждал. Злодей убил заложника, а мужественные тёмные уничтожили злодея — стандартная ситуация, ни у кого не вызывающая подозрений.

Морган на грозную речь полицейского отреагировал ровно никак. С застывшим взглядом продолжал медленно одеваться, игнорируя происходящее.

— Быстрей, — Катце принёс из прихожей и кинул Моргану его роскошный плащ с меховой оторочкой. — Помолчи и послушай меня очень внимательно. Лифт я заблокировал. Сейчас открою тебе потайной ход. Он идёт под улицей в соседний дом, в квартиру на первом этаже. Там живёт милая пожилая женщина...

Морган смотрел на него странным заворожённым взглядом и молчал, даже не кивал, но вроде бы слушал — и то ладно.

— Женщина отведёт тебя к одному человеку. Его имя Дерил, и бояться его не надо, — Катце показалось, что на неподвижном лице он уловил тень улыбки. Но, вполне возможно, показалось. — Этот парень... Неважно! Очень хороший человек, хоть и контрабандист. Передашь ему, — Катце протянул Моргану флэш-кристалл. — Он тебя спрячет. Если ты что-то вспомнил — смело расскажи ему. Если нет — Дерил найдёт врача, увезёт тебя с Амои и поможет вернуться домой.

Морган медленно, как во сне, взял диктофон и положил в карман брюк. Вот рагон, как бы ему не стало хуже.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в полной норме. Не переживай, — в красивом, звучном голосе мелькнули чуть заметные нотки стали.

— Отлично, — Катце нажал кнопку на пульте от голоэкрана, и боковая стенка в спальне скользнула в сторону, открыв тускло освещённый проём.

— Не бойся, тут недалеко и всё время прямо. На двери на выходе кнопка — просто нажми её.

— Почему мы не можем уйти вместе?

Потому что если вот прямо сейчас он не выйдет, тёмные придут сюда — кинут газовую гранату в шахту лифта, а потом наденут респираторы, спустятся и найдут потайной ход. Не может быть, чтобы с ними не было хоть одного нюхача.

— Я останусь и постараюсь задержать их.

— Катце!

— Нет, я не собираюсь играть в бандитов и полицейских, — он постарался рассмеяться как можно непринуждённее. — Пообещаю выйти, потом выйду...

— Господин Камео Рен. Мы знаем, что вы дома. У вас есть две минуты, чтобы принять решение...

Катце прикрутил звук.

— ... поговорю с ними, постараюсь отвлечь. Тебе всего-то и нужно минут двадцать, чтобы покинуть район.

— Ты не боишься неприятностей с Танагурой? Катце? — Морган смотрел странно. Внимательно и как будто оценивающе.

Ого, кажется, что-то действительно вспомнил: в деле замешана Танагура — так он и думал.

— Боюсь, — вяло огрызнулся Катце, подталкивая его к проёму в стене. — Не боятся только идиоты.

— Тогда почему? — Морган от толчков пятился в нужном направлении, но инициативы не проявлял.

— Послушай... — слова подбирались с трудом. — Если с тобой произойдёт плохое... Просто сделай так, как я говорю. Я слишком хорошо знаю, что такое Синдикат. Поверь, ни с кем из него тебе лучше не встречаться. Чтобы разобраться в ситуации, мне нужно иметь ясную голову, а для этого я должен знать, что ты в безопасности.

Морган явно колебался, а Катце не хотел пугать. Но и преуменьшать опасность — не выход:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне принять за тебя решение. Я уверен, что действую правильно.

Морган наконец медленно кивнул и вошел в коридор подземного входа. Дверь за ним закрылась.

Катце облегчённо выдохнул. Вынул из пульта чип, открывающий подземелье, и спустил его в унитаз. Ломать крепкие двери ещё дольше, чем их искать.

— Не стреляйте, пожалуйста! — сделав голос испуганным, закричал он в домофон. — Мне надо одеться, я спал!

— Одна минута.

— Хорошо, хорошо!

Он вынул сигарету и подкурил, глядя на часы на стене. Одна минута.

— Время вышло, выходите с поднятыми руками.

— Я одеться не успел!

— Голый выходи!

— Ладно.

Катце запустил лифт, медленно зашёл в кабинку в одних брюках и тапочках на босу ногу, взъерошил и без того растрёпанные волосы и нажал кнопку «вверх», а потом практически сразу «стоп».

Лифт встал, приподняв над полом первого этажа кабинку сантиметров на пятнадцать.

Сверху раздался грохот. Ломали сразу две двери одновременно.

Катце успел сделать три затяжки, когда тёмные ворвались в лифтовый холл. Отсюда в его бункер был только один путь — лифт.

— Поднимайтесь! — приказал полицейский где-то у него над головой.

— Я не могу, — грустно отозвался Катце. — Эта штука опять сломалась, и я застрял.

В щель между потолком лифта и полом первого этажа Катце увидел чьи-то глаза в прорезях шлема, смотрящие на него с осуждением.

Он печально развёл руками в стороны:

— Пожалуйста, не стреляйте, господин, у меня нет оружия.

— Где заложник? — спросил хозяин глаз.

— Какой заложник? — вполне достоверно удивился Катце.

— Туристка с розовыми волосами.

— Бадди? Спит внизу. Он турист, а не туристка. Ребята, вы видели, сколько времени?

Обладатель глаз явно задумался и засомневался

— Только какой он заложник? — продолжал Катце. — В баре вчера встретились, в «Лиловой бабочке». Выпили, поговорили, решили пойти поебаться.

— И? — заинтересованно спросил невидимый тёмный.

— Поебались. Ща расскажу, — радостно улыбнулся Катце, демонстрируя следы от укусов и засосы, которыми щедро разукрасил его грудь и плечи Морган, и прикурил следующую сигарету от окурка предыдущей. Тёмный терпеливо ждал. — Хорошо поебались, — обстоятельно начал Катце, — только не сразу. Сначала пришли, разделись, поели немного, поговорили о том, о сём, а тогда уже поебались. Потом перекурили это дело, кофе попили, ещё поебались. Потом пошли в душ. Я мочалку намылил, по заднице ему провёл и думаю: «А не поебаться ли нам ещё и тут?»

— Что здесь нахрен происходит? — раздался над головой чужой недовольный голос. Глаза исчезли.

— Господин Реф, разрешите доложить. Придурок, которого ловим, в лифте застрял.

— Отойди, — в дырке над потолком появились другие глаза. Серые и холодные.

Катце выбросил тлеющий окурок и сделал печальное лицо.

— Нажмите кнопку «вверх», — сказал обладатель серых глаз.

— Вот эту? — наивно переспросил Катце. Пульт на стене был хорошо виден тому, кто отдал приказ.

— Будешь морочить мне голову — получишь по почкам, — доброжелательно сообщил невидимый коп. — Хочешь ссать собственной кровью?

Катце испуганно помотал головой:

— Нет. Не хочу.

— Жми.

Пришлось подчиниться. Кабинка медленно поползла вверх, и Катце увидел того, с кем разговаривал. Высокий лысый полицейский из следственного отдела с нашивками старшего комиссара.

— Вот дебилы, — сквозь зубы процедил тот, косясь на тёмных. — Руки за спину, два шага вперёд.

Катце подчинился. Ладно, и так неплохо вышло. Коп, кажется, тот, которому он так неплохо морочил голову, больно заломил ему руки за спину и защёлкнул на запястьях наручники.

— Ноги на ширину плеч.

Его быстро обыскали, посмотрели идентификационную карту и забрали сигареты, а потом подтолкнули к выходу.

Сопротивляться было бессмысленно. Максимум, что он выиграет — ещё несколько секунд. Лифт за спиной отправился вниз, но комиссар в нём не уехал. Это хорошо. Лысый нюхач вычислил бы потайную дверь на раз. Катце прикинул время. Кажется, у него получилось. Ещё минут пять, и Моргана они не найдут, даже если пройдут по тоннелю под улицей.

Возле аэрокаров его ещё раз обыскали. 

— Мне нужно позвонить, — как можно доброжелательней попросил Катце. — Комм в машине.

— Обяза-ательно! — хохотнул тёмный за спиной. Судя по голосу, любитель эротических историй. — Садись в машину. Ты, как я понял, любитель поебаться. Не волнуйся, в камере организуем в лучшем виде.

Катце никогда не думал, что перспектива насильственного секса в камере предварительного заключения так его обрадует. Если угрозу осуществят, это даст Дерилу ещё немного времени. Только вряд ли. Им будут заниматься следаки и аналитики, но попробовать стоило. Катце отвёл руку в сторону и показал стоящему за спиной блюстителю закона средний палец. И тут же получил короткий, но очень профессиональный удар по почкам, бросивший его на колени.

— Отставить, идиот, — прошипел лысый. — В мой аэрокар.

Не получилось. Ну что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

— Господин Реф! — подбежал к ним ещё один тёмный. — Отбой операции!

— Что за?.. — резко повернулся к нему лысый.

— Личный приказ господина Жильбера Домины.

И тут на проезжую часть перед входом в аптеку резко спланировал, на мгновение зависнув в воздухе, и сел серебристо-белый очень знакомый аэрокар.

Твою ж... Ясон. Этот вариант был самым плохим, самым тухлым из всех, которые предполагал Катце.

Из машины вышел господин Минк в измятом цивильном и за ним Рики.

— Всем оставаться на местах. Ничего не предпринимать, — холодно бросил блонди.

— Там никого нет! — крикнул с порога аптеки коп. — Никакого Бадди и розоволосых баб тоже. Пусто.

— Я проверю? — спросил у Ясона лысый.

— Вы приказ слышали? — холодно спросил блонди. — Оставаться на местах. Катце, где он?

Катце смотрел на своего господина и молчал, прикидывая, хватит ли Дерилу времени, чтобы убраться из того места, о котором Катце знал. Пока довезут до участка, пока вколют сыворотку...

Надо продержаться ещё полчаса. Потом он расскажет всё, что знает, но «Деметра» уже стартует с Амои и увезёт Моргана, а куда — Дерил решит сам. Конечной точки Катце не знал, специально не оговорил, чтобы не засветить беглецов.

— Катце? — удивлённо переспросил Минк. — Где тот человек?

— Ушёл два часа назад, — да, он принял решение, отступать некуда.

— Ушёл? Рики, он врёт?

Рики стоял чуть позади за левым плечом блонди и молчал.

— Конечно, врёт, — встрял лысый. — Иначе зачем тянул время. Там где-то схрон или подземный ход. Изнасиловал, убил и спрятал, а может...

— Молчать, — тихо сказал Ясон, и от его тона резко заткнулся не только лысый, замолчали и замерли все тёмные разом.

Ясон сделал шаг вперёд, поднял руку и задумчиво провёл двумя пальцами, средним и указательным, по шраму на щеке Катце:

— Говори.

Катце упорно молчал.

Вдруг Рики дёрнул Ясона за рукав измятой рубашки и показал за спину. Блонди на мгновение выпустил из поля зрения свою добычу и посмотрел туда, куда уставились теперь все. На пороге аптеки, в одежде Моргана, с накинутым на плечи меховым плащом стоял господин Рауль Ам и безразличным взглядом наблюдал за происходящим. На его шее, под воротом не до конца застёгнутой рубашки, виднелись два великолепных засоса, которые Катце, не сдержав страсть, оставил ночью, на скуле красовалась подсохшая ссадина.

Господин Ам величественно спустился со ступенек и подошёл.

— Здравствуй, Ясон.

— Выглядишь неожиданно, — облегчённо выдохнул господин Минк, — но это определённо ты.

— Уже я и уже в норме, — согласился господин Ам. Блонди крепко обнялись.

Ясон, весело приподняв светлую бровь, рассматривал отметины на шее друга.

— Но ты тоже выглядишь... несколько странно, — продолжил Рауль, рассматривая большое подозрительное пятно на рубашке Ясона, явно заметное в районе живота. — Впрочем, все уже привыкли.

— Тебе очень пойдут сьюты с высоким воротником, — не удержался Ясон. — Я действительно очень волновался и рад, что всё закончилось благополучно.

Господин Ам вежливо улыбнулся и посмотрел на молчаливо замерших полицейских:

— Снимите наручники и верните личные вещи господину, — он показал подбородком в сторону Катце.

И отвернулся, не сомневаясь, что приказ немедленно будет исполнен.

— Нам надо поговорить, — обратился он к Ясону. Тот изящным жестом показал на свой аэрокар.

Катце почувствовал, что руки свободны. Молчаливый тёмный сунул ему сигареты и идентификационную карту.

— Приносим свои извинения, господин Камео Рен, — официальным тоном выдал он.

— Да, хорошо.

Катце чувствовал, что еле держится на ногах.

— Завтра утром я жду тебя в своём кабинете, — холодно бросил Ясон. — Отдыхай.

Катце молча кивнул. Чем закончится предстоящий разговор, он не мог и предположить. Точно уж ничем хорошим.

— До свидания, Катце, — нейтрально попрощался господин Рауль Ам.

— До свидания, господин Ам.

Рики так и не проронил ни слова, что на него было не похоже.


	14. Глава 14

Рики вёл аэрокар, прислушивался к разговору двух блонди, занявших заднее сидение, и думал о том, что Катце — человек, которого он уважал и который стал ему старшим товарищем, — попал в серьёзный переплёт. Открытого неподчинения и лжи Ясон не простит, не стоит и надеяться. А что предпринять, Рики не знал.

Сначала Ясон коротко изложил историю того, что произошло на Амои, и теперь ждал информации от Рауля.

— «Госпожа эль Дайта Рэ — твоя страховка на перелёт», — так сказал Жильбер, — пояснил господин Ам. — Я заподозрил неладное, когда случайно узнал от капитана, что «Розовый бутон» покинет лайнер возле Энигмы.

Тогда Рауль начал действовать.

Мисс Морган — женщина хищная, заинтересовать её собственной персоной у Рауля получилось легко. Недолгий разговор, многообещающая улыбка — что тянуть, если оба не против? — и приглашение в каюту. Поймав жертву в силки, охотница даже не подозревала, что на самом деле попалась сама.

Из окружающих никто ничего не заподозрил. Точнее, всем было плевать, а жениха мисс Морган её похождения не волновали, у него возник интерес посерьёзней — две весёлые спецназовки внушительных форм, которых он поил шампанским, рассказывая про свои археологические подвиги на Старой Терре.

Разомлевшая от вина и комплиментов мисс Морган, понятное дело, никакими сведениями делиться не спешила. Её интересовало другое. Поэтому Рауль, не вступая в конфликт, просто допросил её под лёгким гипнозом, а потом уложил спать.

Девушка была не только в курсе готовящейся авантюры, она сама «написала» её сценарий. Папа был в восторге — он воспитал достойную наследницу.

Оставалось решить, что делать дальше.

Идти к капитану с сомнительной информацией, к тому же полученной незаконным путём у влиятельной гражданки Вервана, было глупо. Всё, чего бы он добился — собственного ареста, последующих обвинений в посягательстве на свободу личности и серьёзных неприятностей для Синдиката. Допрос под гипнозом без санкций, без предъявления обвинения и согласия, на планетах Федерации не учитывался в качестве доказательств и сам по себе считался тяжёлым преступлением. К тому же подтвердить правдивость информации он бы не смог. Придя в себя, госпожа эль Дайта Рэ всё бы отрицала и настаивала на признании факта насильственного воздействия на её психику. Обвинение нешуточное.

К тому же действовать надо было немедленно.

Тогда Рауль принял решение захватить «Розовый бутон». Зная, что в яхте установлена система защиты «эксклюзив контроль», он рискнул воспользоваться «не взлетевшей» когда-то разработкой — списал личность мисс Морган на модифицированный участок своего мозга. Потом переставил систему уборки каюты в режим «консервация завершена», зачем-то накинул розовый плащ — видимо, этого хотела госпожа эль Дайта Рэ в его сознании — и поспешил в шлюз к моменту старта, справедливо рассудив, что несколько часов сна мисс Морган не повредят.

Все операции по отстыковке яхты выполнялись компьютером автоматически после простого приказа пилота: «Старт!» Но чтобы он был выполнен, «Розовый бутон» должен опознать в Рауле хозяйку. Неприятным сюрпризом стало появление в шлюзе охранников госпожи эль Дайта Рэ, которые застали Рауля в момент подключения к компьютеру. Видимо, они пришли проводить госпожу. Держать собственное сознание на плаву получалось с трудом, Рауль каждую секунду боялся отключиться и поэтому прозевал появление этих двоих. Пришёл в себя от удара ногой под рёбра. Его выволокли из салона, дверь в который он предусмотрительно не закрыл, опасаясь того, что «Розовый бутон» задраит входы, и стали немного бить, задавая ненужные вопросы. Боль привела его в себя, результатом чего стали два трупа.

Компьютер Рауля «узнал», и старт прошёл гладко. Дальше начались ожидаемые неприятности. Перегруженный наномодифицированный носитель в его мозгу стал выдавать ошибку за ошибкой. Работать с компьютером яхты, дифференцируя собственные биоритмы от биоритмов мисс Морган, оказалось невероятно сложно. В какой-то момент Рауль уже был готов полностью заглушить «господина Ама», но тогда он оказался бы на Энигме, а не на Амои, и ещё часов пятнадцать находился бы в нерабочем состоянии, даже не пытаясь связаться с родной планетой и сообщить нужные сведения. Удержала его от принятия этого решения, как ни странно, сама система «эксклюзив контроль». Дисплей выкинул медицинский чек — компьютер решил, что пилот болен, и даже попытался провести диагностику. Рауль не стал спорить, и когда ему поставили диагноз «неуточнённое биполярное аффективное расстройство, острая стадия», облегчённо вздохнул. По крайней мере, он куда-то долетит.

Но тут появилась новая проблема: компьютер, подчиняясь старой программе и ссылаясь на состояние здоровья пилота, попытался посадить яхту в ближайшем порту — на Энигме. Пришлось срочно убеждать его в своей дееспособности и прокладывать новый маршрут — к Амои через два пространственных перехода.

Как «Розовый бутон» вошёл в атмосферу и трансформировался в аэрокар, Рауль помнил, потом злополучный участок мозга вместе с записанной на него мисс Морган всё-таки сбойнул по-серьёзному и ушёл в перезагрузку, основательно загадив рабочую часть мозга обрывками информации чужого сознания. Это был форс-мажор, Рауль рассчитывал продержаться до космопорта.

Потом был короткий период беспамятства, компьютер выполнил процедуру посадки самостоятельно, и дальше он осознал себя в Кересе. Но кто такой, откуда прилетел, что тут делает и главное — что ему надо срочно связаться с Танагурой, не помнил напрочь.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось дальше? — Рики бы очень удивился, если любопытный Ясон не задал бы этот вопрос.

— Да, — лаконично ответил господин Ам.

— Но всё это происходило не с тобой или немного не с тобой, — с долей ехидства предположил Ясон.

— Всё происходило именно со мной, — почему-то не пошёл по великодушно предложенному пути отступления господин Ам. — Точнее, с «Раулем», не в курсе был только «господин Ам», да и то до некоторого момента. Я помню всё, — лица его Рики сейчас видеть не мог, но оч-чень хотелось.

Ясон Минк не был бы Ясоном Минком, если бы не поинтересовался, как долго Рауль оставался не совсем Раулем, но ответа не получил.

Рики был озадачен — «господин Ам», «господин Зави», «господин Бома» — так блонди для простоты называли свой наномодифицированный участок головного мозга, который выполнял функции органического процессора, устройства связи, дополнительного носителя информации и многие другие. «Рауль», «Ясон», «Хьюбер» говорили, когда речь заходила об аутентичной личности представителя элиты.

— То есть, когда ты и Катце...

— Стоп! — твёрдо перебил господин Ам. — Спроси меня лучше, записал ли я показания мисс Морган и как они собирались взорвать лайнер.

— Записал, конечно, — хмыкнул Ясон. — Какой смысл спрашивать очевидное? Скопируй с картинкой на флэш-кристалл. А лайнер?

— Это просто.

Всё действительно оказалось проще простого.

«Мозги» для верванских лайнеров поставляла компания Межпланетэкспо. Профилактику и плановые проверки, соответственно, тоже проводили её специалисты. Поместить вирусную программу в главный компьютер лайнера для них было не проблемой. Как механику закрутить гайку на колесе байка: не поймёшь, что гад специально лажанул, пока со столбом не поцелуешься. Всё делали без спешки, официально, даже ни от кого не прячась.

Траектория и временной режим полёта лайнера всегда рассчитаны до минуты. В нужный момент программа проснулась и заставила компьютер поверить, что в двигательном отсеке проблемы. Компьютер включил систему безопасности, та подтвердила переход в тестирующий режим, а вредоносная программка-вирус задремала до поры до времени. Господин Ваци получил такую необходимую задержку в зоне радиомолчания — что на самом деле происходит с лайнером и на лайнере, никто не знал. На самом деле поломки никакой не было и после тестирования он должен был продолжить движение к Амои.

Межпланетэкспо выставило требования. Если их выполнят — цель достигнута. После прибытия лайнера в порт придраться и обвинить компанию в злом умысле не получится. Просто поломка, просто задержка — такое случается.

По выходу из зоны радиомолчания программа, дремлющая в «мозгах» лайнера, получает приказ или самоуничтожиться, или уничтожить лайнер. Поэтому спецы Жильбера ничего не нашли, кроме слабого следа: господин Ваци уничтожил вирус, заметя следы.

Если бы Ясон сказал «нет», вирус бы атаковал систему безопасности лайнера. Энергетические щиты, защищающие его от внешних воздействий, сработали бы внутрь. Корабль просто бы разорвало на куски. Но уже не в зоне радиомолчания, а недалеко от пространственного перехода на Амои.

Катастрофа фиксируется навигационными системами слежения — никаких прямых попаданий космических тел, чёрный ящик с информацией о том, что причина гибели — поломка энергетических щитов, находится без проблем, и Синдикат имеет огромные, просто глобальные неприятности.

— Системы безопасности и жизнеобеспечения для верванских лайнеров поставляет Амои, — севшим голосом и явно для Рики пояснил Ясон. — Ещё один сюрприз от господина Ваци, о котором мы даже не догадывались.

— Вот сука! Конкретная подлянка! — не выдержал Рики.

— Да, после этого любые обвинения в адрес Межпланетэкспо рассматривались бы, как попытка снять с себя ответственность. Доказать нашу непричастность к аварии было бы очень сложно, если вообще возможно, большинство производителей отказались бы от поставок амойских систем для космических судов. Господин Ваци знал, что делает.

— Нам невероятно повезло, что ты, — Ясон обращался к господину Аму, — смог угнать яхту и долететь до Амои. Но ты заставил нас серьёзно поволноваться.

***

Катце в состоянии прострации спустился к себе в бункер, зашёл в ванную комнату, некоторое время тупо таращился на своё изображение в зеркале, потом включил в умывальнике холодную воду и сунул под кран голову, не обращая внимания на стекающие на пол струйки. Полегчало, но мозги на место вставать категорически отказывались. Тогда он достал из шкафчика бутылку виски и, как был, в брюках и с мокрыми волосами, завалился на растерзанную кровать — или голова начнёт думать, или он заснёт — оба варианта Катце устраивали.

Предположение, что господин Ам устроил грандиозное представление и провернул подставу, исключительно чтобы насолить ему, изначально вызывало недоверие и откровенно попахивало завышенной самооценкой. Что-то произошло, а что — Катце не знал и узнать ни у кого не мог. Но Морган не притворялся, он точно ничего не помнил. Ясон сказал «Очень рад, что всё закончилось благополучно. Я волновался». И ещё: «Это определённо ты». «Уже я и уже в норме», — так ответил господин Ам.

Значит, раньше был не он, не в норме, и у Ясона был серьёзный повод волноваться. Поэтому примчался в таком виде, в котором Катце его не видел никогда. С Раулем что-то произошло. А что — как узнать?

Можно позвонить Рики, но болтать по телефону о вещах, касающихся интересов Танагуры, опасней, чем дразнить Ясона Минка.

А именно этим сегодня Катце занимался с завидным упорством. Ясон не прощает предательства и лжи — это он знал всегда. Наказание за подобные проступки самое жестокое. И завтра он должен явиться к Ясону для доклада.

Завтра. Утром. Впереди сутки. И Ясон знает, что «Деметра» с верным Дерилом на борту всегда готова к старту, только не знает, где она находится. Твою мать!

Ясон дал ему шанс, отпустил, позволил покинуть Амои. Почему? Трудно сказать. За последние годы Ясон сильно изменился, изменились и их с Катце отношения.

Он отхлебнул из бутылки, глубоко затянулся и блаженно вытянул ноги. Комм, который он забрал из аэрокара, валялся рядом. Позвонить Дерилу... Зачем? Катце сделал ещё глоток. Не надо никуда звонить. Он никуда не летит. Завтра пойдёт к Ясону, и судьба его как-то решится. Не потому, что послушный фурнитур внутри него считал, что заслуживает наказания. Просто это был единственный шанс остаться на Амои. На планете, где он потерял так много. С Морганом, которого больше нет, с разгневанным Ясоном и... с господином Раулем Амом, с презрительным, надменным, бесчувственным и жестоким блонди, ставшим для Катце наваждением.

Он встал и подошёл к книжной полке, достал одну из книг с вложенной туда пластиковой закладкой.

Его самый первый перевод, попавший, как тогда казалось, точно в цель и подстегнувший букинистический интерес:

«Жил на свете Джонни, знаете его?  
Не было у Джонни ровно ничего.  
Нечего бояться, нечего терять.  
Весело живется, нечего сказать».

***

Хорошие стихи, но уже не про него. У неизвестного Джонни не было ничего, у Катце есть надежда. Слабая, иллюзорная и глупая надежда, что парень, с которым он провёл ночь, всё-таки жив или не полностью мёртв.

Рауль... Как много Катце знал о нём на самом деле? Если оценивать здраво — совсем ничего.

В их первую встречу господин Ам был крайне расстроен гибелью друга, в которой винил Катце. А ведь Рауль имел на это полное право! Как же он разозлился, когда Катце стал невнятно уверять, что ничего не знает. Не удивительно, что, имея определённые способности, он не стал слушать глупых оправданий и заставил выложить правду. А ты бы как поступил на его месте? Ответ однозначен — точно так же.

Почему он должен симпатизировать тебе, Катце? Все его добрые и нежные чувства — для близких друзей, возможно, для талантливых сослуживцев. Старая мебель, прощёлкавшая покушение на собственного хозяина — вот кто для него Катце. Удивительно, чтоон вообще удостоил тебя каких-то эмоций. Пусть самых неприятных. Обычно элита фурнитуров просто не замечает. Точнее, замечает, но как стол или шкаф. А ему так открыто выразили презрение, что сразу можно было понять — не такой господин Ам и бездушный. Какое там! Катце всегда считал, что в душе этого блонди полыхает адово пламя. Возможно. Но скорее он просто боялся Рауля, и для этого были причины — тогда, в Дана Бан, Катце не справился. А Ясона, на которого он, как ни крути, долгие годы всегда полагался, если дело на чёрном рынке начинало вонять палёным, рядом уже не было.

Самый бескомпромиссный из блонди — так про господина Ама говорили фурнитуры. Самый правильный, безжалостный, строгий и бесчувственный из Синдиката — такие слухи ходили в Кересе. В среде элиты его называли Идеальный блонди. Ну да, Минка тоже называли Ледяной! Как же.

Рауль любопытен, как кересский кот, не нудный и, как выяснилось, «неплохой мужик», интересный и живой собеседник в своём кругу, но на людях покерфейс держит железно — это сказал Рики, а ему верить можно. Катце тогда не удивился — успешный учёный другим быть не может. А «неплохой мужик» — так Рики ему обязан жизнью. Хотя... вряд ли Рики сказал бы так только потому, что в долгу у Рауля.

А ещё господин Ам — лучший друг Ясона Минка, это говорило о многом. Ни глупости, ни ханжества, ни заурядности рядом с собой Ясон бы не потерпел.

Катце криво усмехнулся: а теперь попробуй соединить все эти качества в одном человеке, точнее, в блонди. Получилось? Не очень. Значит, чего-то ты не знаешь, значит, надежда всё-таки есть.

Катце поставил на пол ополовиненную бутылку и закинул руки за голову.

Чего ты хочешь, Катце? Он хотел понять, насколько реален тот, кого звали Морган.

Завтра. Завтра он так или иначе всё узнает.

***

В апартаментах Ясон не обнаружился, и Рики не сразу сообразил, что блонди вышел на балкон. Верный признак, что он чем-то расстроен и это, конечно, не история с господином Ваци, решившим поиграть в злодея, и злополучным лайнером.

Там всё уже решилось. К явному удовлетворению Танагуры и полному расстройству Рики. Ни папа, ни его неприятная дочь справедливого возмездия не понесли. Интересы Амои прежде всего — этого правила Ясон придерживался неукоснительно. А интересы Амои — дело и деньги. В этом плане законы Кереса нравились Рики намного больше: если тебя ударили по левой — заряди хорошенько с двух сторон, а потом поверни тылом и добавь. Хочешь — пинка, а хочешь — что поинтересней. Чтобы лучше запомнилось.

Он вышел на закрытый от ветра силовым полем балкон и увидел, что и ожидал. Ясон с сигаретой, смотрящий на светящийся миллионами огней город.

— Катце? — спросил он, подойдя со спины, не сомневаясь, что безошибочно угадал причину плохого настроения.

Ясон молчал.

— Ты его не простишь.

— Я ищу хоть какой-то предлог, чтобы сделать это, — заговорил блонди, — но пока не нахожу.

— И что будет? — с замиранием сердца поинтересовался Рики.

— Я дал ему шанс. Надеюсь, он правильно им распорядится. Преследовать его я не стану.

Шанс, конечно! Больше суток, чтобы скрыться и замести следы — роскошный подарок от господина мятежному подчинённому. Без всякой иронии — Ясон проявил редкую для блонди снисходительность. Ну что ж. По крайней мере, Катце останется жив.

— Спасибо, — что-либо обсуждать смысла не было. Он и так получил то, что даже не успел попросить.

— Не за что, — Ясон повернулся и невесело усмехнулся. — Я сделал это больше для себя. Эгоистичный сукин сын, — он болезненно улыбнулся.

Рики кивнул. Отношения Ясона и Катце давно перешли черту «начальник-подчинённый».

— А этот подлец Райно Ваци? Так и продолжит роскошную жизнь?

— Тут ты можешь не беспокоиться. Месть Танагуры не так радикальна, как удар монгрельской заточки. Зато и удовольствие от неё не так скоротечно, — Ясон глубоко затянулся, помолчал, выпустил дым струйкой и продолжил. — Мы не можем наказать его, используя законы Федерации — запись ментального допроса мисс Морган незаконна, но...

— Вы можете показать её тем, кто летел на лайнере, — закончил за него Рики.

— Верно, — Ясон снова повернулся к нему и наконец нормально улыбнулся. — Например, семейству Мирче. Сомневаюсь, что господин Мирче-старший обрадуется, узнав, что мог потерять сына. Список тех, кому будут интересны откровения госпожи эль Дайта Рэ, её отец получил три часа назад. Думаю, он примет правильное решение. Корпорация уже сделала первый правильный шаг — охранники госпожи эль Дайта Рэ убили друг друга во время вспыхнувшей ссоры.

Рики хмыкнул. Свернуть друг другу шеи — да эти ребята просто супергерои!

— Ты потребуешь у него деньги? — равнодушно спросил Рики. Что-то в этом духе он и предполагал. Скользкий гад откупится и будет дальше нажирать брюхо и творить подлости.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Ясон. — Деньги — это было бы очень неплохо, но господин Ваци не столь богат. Межпланетэкспо принадлежит ему на двадцать три процента, остальное — активы акционеров. Он председатель совета директоров и не может просто взять и отдать нам компанию. Даже если решится.

Зато теперь Межпланетэкспо ждёт многолетнее, тесное и очень плодотворное сотрудничество с Амои на очень выгодных для нас условиях.

Контракты, Рики: на поставку и покупку, реконструкцию, обслуживание и так далее. Чёрные, белые и полосатые — это всё будет наше. Разве что господин Ваци выберет альтернативный вариант.

— Какой? — спросил Рики, уже зная ответ.

— Пулю в висок, — не разочаровал Ясон. — Но он этого не сделает. Будет жить также богато и сыто, а за это...

— За это он будет плясать под музыку Танагуры долгие годы, — восхитился Рики.

Такая расплата ему очень даже понравилась. До конца дней скармливать по частям всё, чем владеешь и чем будешь владеть, Синдикату и при этом трястись, чтобы твои махинации не вскрылись — месть, достойная Ясона Минка.

— Но есть плохая новость, — Ясон выбросил окурок. — Наш переезд в Апатию снова откладывается.

Рики похолодел.

— Как и возобновление твоей работы на Ка... На чёрном рынке.

Ну вот... И спорить бесполезно.

— На сколько откладывается?

— Минимум на три месяца. До тех пор, пока господин Ваци так увязнет в криминальных схемах, что сам будет вынужден прикрывать свой зад и лебезить перед Танагурой, чтобы его не слили. Компромат по лайнеру больше нужен не будет, господину Ваци придётся нас нежно любить и стараться не разочаровывать.

Рики кивнул.

Если Ясон был уверен, что высовываться из-под защиты Танагуры опасно — точка. Минимум три месяца. А максимум? А потом бабахнет что-нибудь новенькое...

Раньше он бы обязательно устроил бессмысленный скандал, сейчас ему хотелось просто пойти и удавиться.


	15. Глава 15

«...Если через сутки от меня не будет вестей, отвезёшь Моргана туда, куда сочтёшь правильным. Это мой последний приказ и моё завещание. Считай, что с этого момента ты свободен от всех обязательств. «Деметра» остаётся тебе, как и всё, что с ней связано.

Документы на твоё имя я только что подписал. Ты должен сделать только одно — помочь Моргану вспомнить себя и вернуться домой. Если по каким-то причинам окажется, что это невозможно — не бросай его. Мой счёт в банке теперь запечатан его генокодом. Этого должно хватить на всё.

Не ломай голову над тем, что произошло и не расспрашивай его. Он всё равно ничего не знает и не сможет объяснить.

Это только моё решение.

Нет. Я не могу оставить тебя совсем без объяснений.

Я влюблён. Безумное, неподвластное контролю странное обострение чувств и ощущение неуправляемого полёта в бездну. Это действительно болезнь, которой мне посчастливилось или не повезло заразиться. Говорят, что влюблённость — это эгоизм. Я не знаю. Мне всё равно, что станет со мной, но с Морганом не должно случиться ничего плохого. Это самый большой подарок, который ты можешь для меня сделать. Поверь, я не сдаюсь и приложу все усилия, чтобы выжить. Возможно, мы ещё встретимся. Ничего не говори Моргану. Слышишь? Не вздумай обременять его чувством вины. Это тоже приказ. На всякий случай — прощай».

Рауль осторожно сжал флэш-кристалл двумя пальцами, и повторяющаяся по кругу запись остановилась.

***

Рики лежал навзничь на кровати и тупо таращился в потолок. На большее не было ни сил, ни желания. Ясон не виноват, он прав, так получилось. Можно повторить это сотню раз — ничего не изменится. Он снова заперт в клетке без права на глоток свободы. А ведь вчера ещё всё было так хорошо — они шли по городу вместе с Ясоном. Шли по делам, а не просто так, и Рики казалось, что счастье будет бесконечно. И вот тебе — получи.

Он видел, как зашёл Ясон, сел рядом, внимательно заглянул в лицо, а потом нагнулся и поцеловал чуть левее губы.

— Слушай. Давай не сейчас, — попросил Рики. — Я знаю, если ты захочешь...

— С таким, какой ты сейчас, точно не захочу, — ответил Ясон. — Вставай. Я собирался сделать тебе сюрприз через неделю. Но ещё целых семь дней такого настроения вряд ли переживу. Поэтому всё будет немного раньше.

— Какой сюрприз? — Рики быстро сел.

— Вот и молодец. Оденься, как вчера. Тут недалеко.

Натянуть чёрные брюки, футболку, кожаную куртку такого же цвета и обуться заняло две минуты.

Теперь за штурвалом был Ясон и вскоре он посадил аэрокар где-то в Танагуре.

— Сюда, — показал он Рики на длинное одноэтажное строение, набранное из полукруглых модулей высотой с трёхэтажное здание в Кересе, и сам пошёл вперёд. На мгновение задержался, чтобы посмотреть в сканер, считывающий рисунок сетчатки, и зашёл в поднявшуюся дверь ангара. Рики последовал за ним и замер, оторопело уставившись на шесть космических яхт разной стадии сборки, стоявших в ряд прямо перед ним. Вокруг них копошились роботы-монтажники, сновали погрузчики, работали автоматизированные краны и ещё куча хрен знает чего механического, но очень шустрого и целеустремлённого.

— Здравствуйте, господин Минк, — поприветствовал их высокий оникс в форменном рабочем сьюте.

— Не отвлекаться, — тут же отдал он строгую команду нескольким людям в рабочих комбинезонах — операторам сборочных систем.

Оникс здесь явно выполнял роль режиссёра.

— Господин Виго Нейт, — представил Ясон оникса. — Из ведомства Леона Клера. Он здесь главный. А это, — Ясон показал на Рики. — Рики. Он... Но не будем забегать вперёд.

Оникс вежливо кивнул. Рики кивнул в ответ и тут же перевёл взгляд туда, смотреть куда хотелось больше всего — на строгую вереницу космических яхт.

— Знаешь, что это? — спросил Ясон

— Крейсерские яхты-трансформеры типа универсал с двухместным кокпитом, — заворожённо ответил Рики, не сводя восторженного взгляда с красавиц. Казалось, те улыбаются хищным оскалом, дразня его.

— Не просто яхты, — дополнил Ясон, — а яхты амойского производства.

— Ух ты! — не выдержал Рики.

Он знал, что Амои поставляет на другие планеты много систем и узлов для космических кораблей разного класса. В первую очередь это системы жизнеобеспечения и защиты, но своего судостроения на планете нет.

— Корпуса для нас делают пока на Скарро, а двигатель — наша новейшая разработка. Точнее, группы учёной элиты под руководством Зига Белла. Внутренний дизайн тоже амойский, тут нашим специалистам нет равных. Стиль использовался разный: классика, спорт, винтаж, милитари и авангард. Эти, — Ясон показал на яхты, — спортивный вариант. Элегантность и утончённость — именно то, чего ждёт от такой дорогой покупки заказчик. Наша продукция обойдётся им не дешевле аналогичных известных марок, но она намного интересней в плане качества. Это другой уровень. Только заявить об этом и встать в один ряд со старыми, зарекомендовавшими себя производителями — две большие разницы. Поэтому...

— Нужна реклама, — выпалил Рики, догадываясь, но даже боясь поверить в то, что не ошибается.

— Не просто красивые картинки и яркие ролики, — подтвердил Ясон.

— Гонки, — почти неслышно выдохнул Рики.

— Я не могу посадить за штурвал элиту. Это противоречит правилам всех соревнований, но... — Рики затаил дыхание. — У тебя были отличные показатели на тренажёре по скорости реакций и умению принимать решения в экстремальных ситуациях.

— И я уже летал, — преданно глядя блонди в глаза, напомнил Рики.

— Грузовые шаттлы — немного не то. В яхтах подобного класса на безопасности пилота не экономят, но нужен соревновательный опыт. Для начала не победа, мне нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то из команды Амои оказался в десятке лидеров.

— Мы победим, — уверенно сказал Рики, вызвав у Ясона ироническую улыбку.

— Подожди. Ты ещё не знаешь, на что даёшь согласие. Тебя ждут ежедневные тренировки и учёба.

Рики радостно кивнул. Разве это трудности? Это праздник.

— За пределами Амои ты будешь встречаться с разными людьми, попадать во многие миры, но полной свободы у тебя не будет никогда. Тебя будут охранять днём и ночью, как всех, кто участвует в подобных соревнованиях.

О, Рики это прекрасно знал: имена всех легендарных пилотов — наизусть, и что на развлечения у этих ребят времени практически не остаётся — ему подходит, его всё устраивает! Это была его самая большая мечта, такая сладкая, что мечтать её он давно боялся.

— А спать ты будешь в моей постели, пилот, — прогнозируемо закончил Ясон.

— И где будет эта постель? — не выдержал Рики, умирая от свалившегося на него счастья.

— Там, где я решу, — отрезал блонди. — Большей частью на Амои. Тебя ждёт сложный и долгий путь к твоей победе.

Рики не удержался. Расцвёл, с трудом сдерживая порыв кинуться Ясону на шею. Потом.

— Проект готовился не под тебя. Если не справишься, будешь водить грузовые шаттлы.

— Я справлюсь, — заверил Рики.

То, что казалось огромным счастьем ещё час назад — пилотировать шаттлы, работать на чёрном рынке, — теперь представлялось наказанием за прокол.

— Нам будут нужны ещё пилоты и навигаторы, — продолжил Ясон деловым тоном. — Идеальное место для поиска — Гардиан. Но мы не можем ждать, пока мальчики подрастут. Как организовать отбор в Кересе, я ещё не решил. Надеялся на помощь Катце, но... — Ясон замолчал и сжал челюсти. — И мне нужен твой Макси.

— Макси? — удивился Рики.

— Если всё, что ты рассказывал о способностях этого человека ладить с техникой, правда — я хочу, чтобы он был в команде. И Норрис. Посмотрим, чем его занять.

— Ещё какая правда, — подтвердил Рики. — Макси гениален, и он не бухает. Говорит, стаут разжижает мозги.

— Прекрасный аргумент, — хмыкнул Ясон. — Поговоришь с ним. Мне нужен рассудительный человек, который сумеет удержать тебя и тех, кто придёт ещё, от неоправданных рисков. Которого будут слушаться.

— Значит, Макси станет нашим папочкой? — Рики в который раз удивился прозорливости Ясона. Такого человека, который пошёл бы против Макси, в Кересе он не знал. Его авторитет подкрепляли крепкие кулаки и железное спокойствие.

— Он будет главным, — коротко пояснил Ясон. — Я не всегда буду рядом, а элита тут не подойдёт. Монгрел послушает только монгрела. Макси сможет научить порядку, остудить горячие головы и держать вас в кулаке.

— Да-а. Макси — он сможет, — подтвердил Рики. — Он такой!

***

— Можно? — приоткрыв дверь, как обычно, спросил Катце и, дождавшись короткого «заходи», вошёл.

Ясон сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, за терминалом и смотрел в одну точку. Удивился он или нет приходу Катце — понять было невозможно. Блонди поднял указательный палец вверх, что означало одновременно «Одну минуту» и «Подожди, я очень занят».

Сесть Катце не предложили, обычно он делал это сам, но сейчас обстоятельства несколько изменились.

Ясон «отсутствовал» не больше минуты, потом его глаза задвигались, и он сел в кресле прямо, положив локти на стол и сомкнув ладони.

Из двери за его спиной вышел Рики, подняв руку в приветственном жесте. Ясон повернулся. Не обратив внимания на пристальный взгляд блонди, странным образом сочетающий недовольство и облегчение, Рики прошёл через кабинет по диагонали и сел на диванчик в углу, оставив стоящее рядом с Ясоном кресло пустым. Приговор: «Ты идиот, Катце» читался в выражении его лица без всяких слов.

Катце позволил себе ответный взгляд: «Я знаю. Это не лечится».

Ему не то чтобы полегчало, но... Он был рад появлению Рики.

— Уверен, что поступил правильно? — безлико спросил Ясон. Синие глаза, не мигая, смотрели в лицо.

— Не уверен, — честно признался Катце. — Но я благодарен, что вы позволили мне принять решение самостоятельно. Я его принял.

— Ладно, — согласился блонди. — Тогда всё, что мне остаётся — выслушать твои объяснения. Или оправдания.

Катце собрался с духом. Ясон знал о происходящем всё, он — малую толику. Он попался, отрицать бессмысленно. Неважно, что человек, которого он пытался защитить от Танагуры, сам оказался членом Синдиката — Катце был уверен, комизм ситуации Ясон оценил. Но его больше интересовал Рауль. Рауль, который, хоть и невольно, а может быть, потом и сознательно, подставил его.

— У меня нет оправданий, Ясон. Ещё меньше у меня объяснений. Я и сам очень хотел бы разобраться в том, что произошло. Нужна информация. Возможно, тогда придумаю, что сказать.

— Предлагаешь облегчить тебе задачу? — удивлённо и весело спросил Ясон. — И самому придумать приемлемую версию?

Катце пожал плечами: «Типа того».

Брови Ясона удивлённо поползли вверх, а на лице мелькнул след улыбки. Он некоторое время молча смотрел на Катце, как будто оценивая сделанное предложение:

— Пожалуй, ты прав. У меня есть объяснение. К сожалению, я затрудняюсь...

Громкий стук в дверь заставил Катце повернуться, а Ясона замолчать. Без приглашения войти дверь открылась, и на пороге возник господин Рауль Ам.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался он, зашёл и сел в кресло.

— Доброе утро, Рауль, — удивлённо ответил Ясон.

— Доброе утро, господин Ам, — сказали Рики и Катце.

— Я вам не помешал? — осведомился Рауль.

— Если я скажу, что помешал, ты уйдёшь? — поинтересовался Ясон.

— Нет.

В кабинете повисло молчание. Первым не выдержал Ясон:

— Надеюсь, ты объяснишь цель своего визита.

— Да. Всё, что сделал или сказал вчера Катце, он делал и говорил под моим давлением и по моему приказу.

— Вот как, — Ясон задумался. В кабинете повисло недоверчивое молчание. — А что скажешь на это ты, Катце?

Катце чуть не выпалил возмущённое «нет», но время шло, и уверенность постепенно таяла. Уверенность, что «нет» — именно то, что хочет услышать Ясон. Поэтому он ответил так, как ждал от него господин Ам:

— Теперь даже не знаю.

— Ясон! — подал голос Рики.

— Он говорит правду, я понял. Ты отдаёшь очень... необычные приказы Рауль. Но я не стану спрашивать, зачем. Тем не менее, вопрос закрыт. Ты доволен? — он пристально посмотрел на друга, но тот только пожал плечами — я сказал, а ты думай.

— Тогда контракты с Межпланетэкспо? — словно избавившись от тяжёлого груза, как ни в чём не бывало, предложил Ясон. — Господин Райно Ваци оказался человеком понятливым и, чтобы утрясти возникшие разногласия, сам предложил нам длительное сотрудничество и предоплату по первым контрактам.

— И с чего такая щедрость? — осторожно спросил Катце, понимая, что очень многое пропустил за сутки и не веря, что всё решилось так... просто?

— Есть причина, — Ясон наконец улыбнулся. — Думаю, господину Аму будет неинтересно слушать историю второй раз.

Это было прямым предложением уйти. Рауль неохотно поднялся:

— Раз вопрос закрыт... — он в упор посмотрел на Ясона.

— Закрыт, не сомневайся, — заверил тот. — Если не возражаешь, я зайду к тебе вечером. Давно хотел посмотреть новые экземпляры твоей коллекции. Орфей говорил, там даже есть два свитка, изготовленных из папируса.

— Настоящих! — глаза господина Ама загорелись счастливым огнём.

Катце громко сглотнул.

Он ушёл часа через два. История с лайнером, угнанной Раулем яхтой и беседа с господином Ваци, сделавшая его покладистым, произвела неизгладимое впечатление. Почти всё время, пока Ясон вводил его в курс дела, Катце молчал, а потом попросил время, чтобы подумать.

— Думай. Твои соображения нужны мне к завтрашнему утру, — благосклонно напутствовал его Ясон. Тему с попавшим в Керес Раулем он не поднимал. Катце сам рассказал про его встречу с Макси и Норрисом. Но этим и ограничился. Он боялся расспросов, но Ясон, как и обещал, ничего спрашивать не стал.

А когда тот ушёл, надолго задумался.


	16. Глава 16

Ясон молчал, застывшим взглядом созерцая что-то, видимое только ему, потом встал и вышел на балкон. Рики немножко подождал, потом подождал ещё немножко, потом ещё капельку, но наконец не выдержал и пошёл следом:

— Господин Ам...

— Меня обманул, — блонди потёр двумя пальцами переносицу — знак серьёзной озабоченности вопросом.

— Я не это имел в виду, — запротестовал Рики. — Я не умею читать элиту, как людей.

— Не беспокойся. Он знает, что я знаю. Рауль таким образом снял с нас обоих ответственность. С Катце — за его поступок, с меня — за желание оставить его без внимания.

Рики кивнул.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы Катце улетел с Амои?

— Нет, — Ясон медленно покачал головой.

— Поэтому искал повод, чтобы простить его?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Ясон. — Я искал предлог, Рауль мне его дал.

Ну да, зачем Ясону повод, блонди волен в своих решениях, но нарушать самим же установленные правила не хотел.

—Тогда зачем ты провоцировал Катце? Он вполне мог...

— Мог, — остановил его жестом руки Ясон. — И возможно, для него это был бы правильный, самый удачный выбор. Угораздило же этого идиота влипнуть в Рауля!

Вот это — да! Вот с этим Рики был согласен. Вляпаться в блонди — полная жопа без права на помилование, неудивительно, что Катце никуда не улетел.

—Ты сказал, предполагаешь, почему Катце так поступил, но затрудняешься. Затрудняешься что?

— Не представляю, как объяснить ему, а сам он, кажется, ещё не понял, что попался. Подозревает, но пока уверен, что владеет ситуацией.

— А мне? Объяснишь?

— Попробую, — Ясон прикурил, выпустил ровную сизую струйку дыма, посмотрел, как её унесло за односторонне проницаемый защитный барьер балкона и заговорил, не глядя на Рики. — Никто не знает Рауля Ама так хорошо, как я. Наверное, в силу своей специализации он очень отличается от многих из элиты. Но Рауль хорошо научился скрывать свой темперамент, невероятное любопытство, авантюризм, жизнелюбие и многое другое, что делает его таким похожим на представителей человеческого рода, за маской безразличия Идеального блонди. Но той ночью «господин Ам» — наномодифицированный участок его головного мозга, вместе с записанной на него копией сознания мисс Морган, ушёл в перезагрузку, и Катце угораздило познакомиться с просто Раулем. С таким, каким знают его очень немногие, в том числе и я. Пусть со скидками на потерю памяти и... снятие некоторых внутренних ограничений, связанное с потерей части личности.

Ясон усмехнулся, а Рики сразу понял, о чём он говорит — вспомнил отметины на шее господина Ама.

— Рауль без условностей нашего социума — это убойная вещь. Сродни удару головой о стену с разгона. Особенно если он хочет понравиться. Никогда не видел, как выглядит и говорит Рауль, когда хочет увлечь, вызвать не просто взаимный интерес, а желание. Это умение дано элите при рождении. Мы по необходимости используем его для служения интересам Танагуры. Но когда оно выплёскивается на уровне инстинкта и цель не формальна, а объект внимания действительно нравится, я и сам бы не рискнул стать мишенью атаки Рауля. Поэтому не удивлён, что Катце задурил. Чувства, которые может вызвать Рауль в ударе, именно к такому и располагают — таким его создали. Под влиянием мира и обстоятельств харизма только окрепла. Есть люди и не-люди, столкнувшись с которыми, прежним остаться невозможно. Их внутренняя сексуальная притягательность, обаяние и оригинальность очаровывают, вызывая болезненную зависимость. Рауль — один из них, так же, как и ты, Рики. Будет ли честно с моей стороны упрекать Катце в том, перед чем сам не смог устоять?

— Понятно. Но теперь «господин Ам» и «Рауль» — единое целое.

— Да, — Ясон улыбнулся. — Как «господин Минк» и «Ясон». Тебе это мешает?

— М-м... — вопрос был сложный. Ответ скорее был да, чем нет, но Рики сомневался. Всё-таки Ясон нравился ему таким, какой есть. И он решил промолчать, надеясь, что блонди продолжит, но тот тоже молчал.

— И что теперь будет? — осторожно спросил Рики.

— Ничего, — задумчиво ответил Ясон, — Ничего, если победит «господин Ам», и много интересного, если «Рауль» не захочет подвинуться в отношении к Катце. И я не знаю, что из этого для него было бы лучше.

Рики тяжело вздохнул — любить блонди одновременно счастье и наказание. Ясон прав, Катце хорошо было бы забыть Рауля, господина Ама, а лучше обоих их вместе. Когда-нибудь он бы встретил правильного парня. Например, грузчика, пилота или официанта, который готовил бы Катце завтрак, приносил тапочки и гонял за сигаретами. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Вот только забыть или пережить увлечение блонди невозможно. Рики очень сомневался, что после господина Ама Катце заметит этого грузчика-официанта. По себе знал, о чём говорит Ясон. Если господин Ам решит, что Катце ему нужен — всё, тот не успеет и сигарету выкурить. Рики невольно улыбнулся — смеяться над проглоченным Катце было нехорошо. Впрочем, если проглоченный съеденным быть не против...

— И как думаешь? — спросил он Ясона. — Кто побеждает? «Господин Ам» или «Рауль»?

— После Дана Бан он называл Катце не иначе как «твоя старая мебель». А сегодня...

— Сегодня снова по имени, — печально подтвердил Рики.

— Ты знаешь, что Катце, как и Рауль, заядлый букинист?

Рики весело присвистнул:

— Что, правда? Тогда всё — пиздец. Доигрался хуй на скрипке, очень музыку любил. Общее увлечение — это тебе не стаут вместе хлебать и в постели кувыркаться.

Уголки рта блонди наконец дрогнули и медленно поползли вверх.

***

Три дня Катце работал над контрактами с Межпланетэкспо, периодически советуясь с Ясоном и Маркусом Джейдом — непревзойдённым специалистом во всякого рода теневых схемах, знавшим законы бизнеса Федерации и остужавшим мстительное желание Катце гребануть сразу и много: обанкротить компанию целью не стояло, а господин Ваци торговался за каждый карио, справедливо трясясь за свою шкуру и ссылаясь на необходимость считаться с интересами акционеров.

Ещё сложней обстояли дела с заказом Ясона на качественных пилотов для нового проекта Танагуры.

Легионеров Ясон не хотел, справедливо предвидя проблемы с подчинением. Инопланетники, работавшие по контракту, свободу свою ценили.

Пока удалось выбрать двоих из гражданских — молодых пилотов. К удивлению Катце, третьим стал Дерил. Узнав о проекте, он попросился в него сам. Терять ценного работника очень не хотелось, но Дерил имел большой опыт пилотирования скоростного судна и что такое порядок, знал не понаслышке. Катце прикинул, что неплохо бы было покопаться в действующих фурнитурах, и обдумывал, как подкинуть идею Ясону. Но это на будущее, всё равно ни один из них пока не дотягивал до требуемого возраста.

Нужны были мужчины старше восемнадцати, а за пять лет в Кересе многие выпускники Гардиан, имевшие на момент тринадцатилетия неплохие перспективы, очень сильно менялись. Как организовать отбор из монгрелов, пока было неясно. Катце рассчитывал на рекомендации бывших Бизонов и Макси, знавшего потенциал всех, кто гоняет на аэробайках.

С Макси и Норрисом Рики поговорил буквально на следующий день. Норрис слушал его с широко открытым ртом, думая, что попал в сказку. Гонки на космических яхтах, путешествия на планеты Федерации — о таком он никогда и не мечтал.

Макси отнёсся к предложению недоверчиво. Долго выспрашивал подробности, а потом грубо обнял Норриса, смотревшего на него умоляющим, преданным взглядом, поцеловал в макушку и наконец сказал:

— А-ху-еть! Ахуеть, я идиот! Но я согласен.

***

Рауль Ам никак о себе не напоминал и Катце не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться. Здравый смысл шептал, что это хорошо, разум твердил, что он увлёкся химерой и ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Катце загрузился работой до состояния, когда, ложась в постель, просто отрубался. И всё равно не мог заставить себя воспринимать происходящее позитивно. Глупые мысли упорно лезли в голову, мешая обрести покой. Потом ему пришло сообщение, что деньги, которые он «завещал» Моргану, вернулись назад на его счёт. Он понял, что Рауль прослушал запись на флэш-кристалле и, как ни странно, почувствовал облегчение. Сказать господину Аму то, что надиктовал для Дерила той сумасшедшей ночью, он, скорее всего, не решился бы. Теперь так или иначе Рауль всё знает. Его нелепое поведение и глупое признание в любви — для совершенного и рационального господина Ама ещё один повод испытывать презрение к старой мебели, придумавшей себе любовь всей жизни и готовой умереть ради неизвестно кого: человека, которого он толком не знал, блонди, которого он так никогда и не узнает.

Через неделю таких терзаний, Ясон заметил тёмные круги у него под глазами и дал сутки отдыха. Катце это не слишком обрадовало. Вряд ли он сможет проспать так долго, а целый день с глупыми мыслями и изматывающим жонглированием вероятностями не выдержит. «Ладно, придумаю, чем себя занять», — подумал он, проваливаясь в тревожный утренний сон.

Звонок Макси прозвучал вечером, когда он ещё спал.

— Что, опять? — спросил Катце, испытав острое чувство дежа-вю. — Монстры из канализации? Федералы штурмуют Керес?

— Не, просто «опять», — весело отозвался Макси.

Катце резко сел на кровати.

— Твой опять прилетел, — Макси поспешил успокоить. — Тот, с розовыми волосами. Говорит, вспомнил, его не Морган зовут, а Рауль. Привёз пирожные. Пьют с Норрисом чай и болтают. Просил тебе позвонить. Не теряйся, Катце. Жопа классная и весь целиком просто пряник, так бы и откусил. Норрис счастлив: рот не затыкается — забирай скорей, я ревную.

Катце тупо таращился в стенку. Больше всего поразил почему-то не факт явления Рауля за его душой, а пирожные и чай с Норрисом.

— У-у него опять аэрокар не заводится? — неожиданно охрипшим голосом спросил он.

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Макси. — Заводится. У него обычный теперь, но тоже дорогущий. Сказал, если ты занят, он домой поедет. Если нет — приезжай. Клянусь, он хочет в твою постель, я в этом разбираюсь. Местный оказался. Наверное, в Апатии живёт?

— А ты спроси, — нервно хохотнул Катце.

— Спрашивал. Говорит, в Эос, — Макси рассмеялся. — Шутник.

— Ещё какой, бля.

Катце быстро поднялся. Мысли в голове скакали, как ненормальные.

Рауль знал, где он живёт. Но приехал к Макси. И «если ты занят, он поедет домой», а если нет — тебя ждёт ещё одна сумасшедшая ночь с разговорами и объятиями. Тебе дают право выбора, Катце. Или иллюзию выбора. Стой! Стой, Катце, если ты сейчас это сделаешь — всё, возврата не будет!

— Скажи, я сейчас приеду, — он очень надеялся, что это прозвучало не слишком ликующе.

Какой же ты идиот, Катце! Ты же прекрасно знаешь, куда собираешься прыгнуть, и чем всё может закончиться. Ты же обязательно постараешься ему понравиться, а если получится, блонди тебя не отпустит. Вон, посмотри на Рики...

Катце уже бежал к аэрокару.

— Я буду через десять минут. И прекрати пялиться на его задницу! Это моё.

Макси удовлетворённо хмыкнул в трубку.


End file.
